Stage Light Angel
by NewLight 30
Summary: What if one nght at the opera turned into destiny meeting? My first SeiyaxUsagai fanfiction. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. Re-edited
1. Chapter 1: Opening Night

**_Hello everyone. I know that I've been absent for sometime. Hopefully my new side project is enjoyed_**

 ** _Summary: With the starlights fame increasing by the day and constantly scheduled, there isn't time for anything let alone love. Neither of the starlights have an interest in dating that is until one night while attending an opera Seiya's instantly captivated by the rising stars angelic voice along with her captivating beauty..._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Opening Night_**

 ** _Starlights POV_**

 ** _Screaming fans roared throughout Tokyo arena we were just finishing our concert and it always amazed us on how many came to see us._**

 ** _" THANK YOU FOR COMING!!!! " we said together before walking off the stage only to hear the audience roar even louder._**

 ** _Sighing heavily Yaten was the first to speak " geez this is our 7th concert this month " he said walking ahead, " no kidding when are we going to catch a break from this " replies Taiki loosening his tie before looking back to see there lead singer Seiya oddly quiet, " your fairly quiet " he says._**

 ** _Looking to the side Seiya keeps getting lost in his thoughts til finally he says what he's thinking " I must admit with how busy we are it's a good thing we aren't distracted " he said looking up ahead to see a crowd of reporters and cameramen._**

 ** _Sighing heavily Seiya and the others brace themselves for the chaos we were about to endure..._**

 ** _30 minutes later_**

 ** _What felt like an eternity came to a halt when security and our manager finally showed, we always ask that reporters be kept away from us after shows so that we aren't held up._**

 ** _Fame isn't as fabulous as many would think it is and most times it's exhausting. We've had to deal with tons of scandals, rumours and having to set things straight. The fans we have grow by the day and when it comes to public appearances it's another choatic day, but we love them._**

 ** _Once we entered the car we all let out a sigh of relief followed by the car driving off to our condominium. " I'm sorry starlights I swear that I told security to keep everything tight clearly I'll have to have a word with them for the next time " said our manager Matt who was flustered while looking over our schedules filled with bookings that include meet and greets, apprearances, music videos, photo shoots, talk shows and concerts._**

 ** _" Please tell us we have a day or a couple hours to ourselves soon Matt " said Yaten sounding annoyed , " yeah we're all in need for some down time " breathed Taiki looking out the window. Yaten looked at Seiya who was oddly enough was quiet but upon closer inspection Seiya was already asleep._**

 ** _3 Days Later_**

 ** _Starlights Dressing Room_**

 ** _6:00pm_**

 ** _After another long day of photo shoots and tv interviews we were finally able to enjoy the rest of the night._**

 ** _" At last a night to ourselves " said Yaten before taking a sip of water, " what should we do tonight? " Taiki asks looking at the other 2, " I say we go out on the town drop by a club and have fun " answers Seiya smiling but before Yaten could speak there was a knock on the door._**

 ** _" Yes " we said together and when the door opened Matt came in with a smile. Oh no when he's smiling it usually means we got an unexpected gig. We all waited nervously to hear what he was about to say..._**

 ** _" Now now no need to worry it's not work related " said Matt making us all let out a sigh of relief, " thank god we need the rest off to breath " replied Seiya rubbing the back of his head. " I know you all need a break but..." started Matt while opening a folder we all wait to see him pull out 3 tickets " I received these from the Silver Millennium Opera Company this morning there having an up and coming rising singer perform tonight " he explains as we stared at the tickets with a blank stare._**

 ** _" Opera?? Seriously?? " said Yaten looking very unamused by the invitation, " many celebrities have been invited to attend the debut of the new act " said Matt while Seiya took interest in the tickets, " we technically haven't decided what were going to do...let's check it out and if it's terrible we can sneak out " explains Taiki._**

 ** _" And after the concert there's a celebratory after party " adds Matt._**

 ** _" Sure why not let's go " answers Seiya with his arms crossed, " alright I'm in " replies Taiki as both him and Seiya look at Yaten with his unamused expression, " geez...ok I'll go too " he sighs._**

 ** _8:00pm_**

 ** _Opera House_**

 ** _After deciding to go we all went home to change into our best tuxedos, it was a very formal event so dressing up was required._**

 ** _As the limo pulled up we couldn't believe how many people were attending tonight. we had to admit whoever was performing tonight must have amazing talent to have not only common people but celebrity, foreigners as well as some politicians._**

 ** _Even the social media groups were here to cover this event, " I have to admit this is quite the turn out " said Seiya looking out the window, " we're just about up " said Yaten putting his yellow lenses sunglasses on followed by Taiki and Seiya doing the same._**

 ** _As the door opened a sudden eruption of cheer and camera flashes came to us as we walked on the carpet towards the building. We made sure to keep our cool as reporters questioned us about tonight's event and if we've ever been fans of opera. We answered honestly and looked forward to hearing tonight's act._**

 ** _One things for sure this night could have other unexpected events._**

 ** _AN: Hello everyone it's been sometime since I've last written or updated. Life has been more then just_** ** _changes for me personally but job wise. Hopefully I'm forgiven for my absence. I'll try and update my other fanfic hopefully this one is enjoyed as well. Thank you_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Your Destiny

_**AN: hopefully this is being enjoyed. I do not own sailormoon or any lyrics.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Meeting Your Destiny**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **After talking to social media we finally went inside the opera house.**_

 _ **When walking inside I was amazed by the structure and architecture of the building, everything from the detail to the beautiful pure white marble statues placed in the corners of the entrance.**_

 _ **" I must admit this is impressive " said Taiki looking around, " agreed " replied Yaten before looking at the giant poster displaying the operas act...**_

 _ **SILVER MILLENNIUM OPERA COMPANY**_

 _ **PRESENTS:**_

 _ **CRESCENT MOON DREAMS**_

 _ **PERFORMANED BY USAGAI TSUKINO**_

 _ **MUSIC BY THE SILVER MILLENNIUM ORCHESTRA**_

 _ **WITH SPECIAL GUEST VIOLINIST MICHIRU KAIOU**_

 _ **" I've heard of the violinist but as for Miss Tsukino I'm not to sure " I said out loud, " that doesn't surprise me the three of you are too into yourselves to even notice other talent " says someone from behind, turning quickly I see a tall guy with short blonde hair wearing a tuxedo. (AN: any guesses lol )**_

 _ **" And you are? " questions Yaten looking upset at the stranger, " I don't need to introduce myself to the likes of you three but please try not to fall asleep during the princess performance she's truly gifted " said the stranger before walking off.**_

 _ **" That jerk has some nerve talking to us like that " said Taiki glaring, " agreed " I replied just then another person came up to us, " threelights I'm so pleased to see you came " says a man in his 40's with grey hair wearing a tuxedo and smiling at us, " I'm sorry do we know you " I ask nervously. " Forgive me my name is Leo Watashi I own the silver millennium opera company " he explains holding his hand out.**_

 _ **We all take turns shaking hands with him, " It's very nice to meet you " said Taiki smiling, " the honour is mine I'm so pleased that you were able to come and see our stars opening night " explains Leo " it's just about time to start please allow me to show you where you'll be seated " he adds as we follow him.**_

 _ **Along the way many guests and other celebrities recognized us along the way we made sure to nod or wave.**_

 _ **" Tell me is this the first time coming to the opera? " asks Leo as we went upstairs, " yes it is " Yaten answered nervously, " I have to admit opera is something that we don't listen to " I answer smiling when we reached our destination. " Incredible were mere inches away from the stage " said Taiki as we admire the view.**_

 _ **" These are considered the best seats in my auditorium many have enjoyed watching from this view and we hope you enjoy tonight's performance " said Leo before leaving.**_

 _ **Taking our seats everyone starts to take there seats, even the orchestra begins to prepare.**_

 _ **" Well at least now we can't sleep if we wanted to or else everyone will see " jokes Yaten making myself and Taiki giggle, " we should enjoy this it may not be so terrible " I said just as the lights were dimmed down, the spotlight shined on stage followed by seeing Leo walk onto the stage just then a sudden eruption of applause was made.**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **As soon as the spot light landed on Leo everyone began to applaud, " thank you all for attending this evening many are familiar with the art of opera my company is to determined to keep it alive so that the new generation to come may enjoy it as so many have before us " explained Leo as he looked at the audience.**_

 _ **" Before we begin...I have the honour to introduce the world renowned violinist Miss Michiru Kaiou to join us for tonight's premiere " once announced a woman with aqua like hair done up neatly dressed in a black evening gown stepped out with her violin in hand. The crowd once again applauded while she and Leo shook hands after a brief second she joined the orchestra.**_

 _ **" Ladies amd Gentlmen tonight the silver millennium opera company presents our star from Vienna, Italy I give Miss Usagai Tsukino "...**_

 _ **Usagai POV**_

 _ **With my eyes closed I take slow steady breaths anxiously waiting before I step in front of the curtain that will be pulled up at any moment.**_

 _ **" Breath...just breath " I whisper as my earpiece set is placed on " your ready Miss Tsukino " said the stage crew, " thank you " I breath lifting the front part of my gown. The dress I was wearing for this special night was a beautiful floor length dusty rose ball gown with my shoulders showing, my shoes were the same colour and laced around my ankles. My hands were covered by sheer glimmering elbow length gloves.**_

 _ **Though my blonde hair being incredibly long was easy to style, it was curled and had a couple diamond pins placed so it looked like stars. I kept my makeup natural but my lips were tinted with a little pink gloss.**_

 _ **Once I stood in the middle of the stage I hear Leo's voice and in seconds he will announce me, bringing my hands together I begin saying a silent prayer...**_

 _ **" Mother please watch over me and that tonight be successful " I pray suddenly I hear it...**_

 _ **" Ladies and Gentlemen the silver millennium opera company presents our star from**_

 _ **Vienna, Italy I give Miss Usagai Tsukino "**_

 _ **I watch the curtain rise up as well as hear the loud applause from the audience, the spotlight shines on me while I step forward a bit, I smile a lightly seeing the full auditorium.**_

 _ **Closing my eyes the orchestra begins playing I take a moment to feel the gentle melody and beat of the music, even Michiru's graceful playing can be heard. Taking a deep breath I begin...**_

 _ **" I'm trying to hold my breath... "**_

 _ **I look out to the crowd as I begin singing and notice many people of great importance**_

 _ **" Let it stay this way**_

 _ **Can't let this moment end**_

 _ **You set off a dream in me**_

 _ **Getting louder now**_

 _ **Can you hear it echoing? "**_

 ** _I bring my hands up close to my heart only to notice how fast it's beating_**

 ** _" Take my hand_**

 ** _Will you share this with me?_**

 **

 _Cause darling without you "_

 _My eyes start searching through the audience trying to find the one who has my heart, but I can't find him_

 _" All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough,_

 _Never be enough "_

 _As my eyes continued to search from the side balcony seats my eyes meet with another pair of eyes_

 _" Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll "_

 _I quickly shift my eyes elsewhere and continue to perform before anyone else suspects anything, where is he?_

 _" Never be enough Never be enough_

 _For me,_

 _Never Never_

 _Never Never "_

 _" Never...For me...For me "_

 _All of the string instruments playing together sounded incredible, my mind had forgetten that I was searching the audience, I should put it aside for now. This night means more to me then anything..._

 _" Never enough...Never enough...Never enough "_

" For me...For me...For me "

" All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the night sky "

" Will never be enough "

" Never be enough "

" Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll "

" Never be enough...Never be enough "

" For me "

" Never, Never "

" Never, Never "

" Never, Never "

" Never, for me "

Unable to resist my eyes met once again with the stranger who's eyes reminded me of the night sky...

" For me "

" Never enough "

" Never, never "

" Never enough "

" Never, never "

" Never enough "

" For me...For me...For me "

Suddenly stopping I look up 

" For me "

As I finished the last note along with the orchestra ending in silence, the audience applaud and cheered along with standing up. Taking a few breaths I smile and take a bow...

Seiya's POV

As soon as the last part was finished almost immediately everyone began to applaud, Yaten and Taiki were just about to stand up but like a bullet I stood up applauding for the angel that stood on the stage.

Not for a single second during her performance did I take my eyes off her, but also our eyes met a few times.

" She truly is amazing " I said in amazement " I've never heard anyone sing so purely before " I added looking at Taiki and Yaten who looked at me strange, " what's wrong with you two? from one artist to another give her ovation " I ask as they finally started to applaud.

Throughout the rest of the performance I couldn't help but get more captivated by not just her voice but the beauty she possessed. I can't remember when was the last time I was ever this interested in another fellow singer. One thing is certain I need to meet her.

9:30pm

It broke my heart to see the performance come to its end, when the final song was finished Usagi was given a standing ovation by everyone followed by Leo walking onto the stage once more to give her flowers.

We were all instructed to head toward the ball room where the after party would take place to celebrate opening night.

" Would you like some champagne? " asked the waiter holding a tray to us, " thank you " said Taiki as we all took glasses, " everyone is talking about the show " said Yaten before taking a sip, " who wouldn't be talking after an incredible performance " said a familiar voice making us turn to see the same guy who insulted us earlier.

" We meet again " I said glaring at him, " I'm surprised you three didn't fall asleep I figured you would ruin the princess performance with your atrocious snores " he said smiling, " we would never disrespect another artist " replied Taiki holding his glass up to his lip.

**

 **" Haruka...please behave yourself " said a kind calming voice " we don't want to cause a scene tonight do we? Imagine how upset she will be after working so hard? " explains Michiru smiling at the one she called Haruka, " your right forgive me " replied the one called Haruka offering his arm to Michiru who got him to calm down.**

 **" The threelights I didn't know you were amongst the many invited? " said Michiru smiling at us, " we couldn't turn down the invitation " I said smiling at her, " we may have busy schedules but tonight was definitely worth coming for " replies Yaten politely. " Are you close friends of the star? " Taiki asks curiously.**

 **" Yes we go back years ago before and after she left for Italy " explained Michiru in a sad tone of voice which didn't go unnoticed by myself or the others. " Oh look there's the conductor " said Haruka attempting to change the topic, " your right I should go greet him...forgive me for leaving enjoy the evening " said Michiru before her and Haruka walked away.**

 **I downed the rest of my champagne I couldn't help but get upset whenever I see that guy, " I can't stand that guy " I growled in a low tone of voice, " yeah she can be a bit rude " said Yaten getting both myself and Taiki's attention. " What!? " I asked before quickly glancing at Haruka, " wow could of fooled me " said Taiki before drinking.**

 **Just then everyone started to applaud as the star of the night enters the room. My eyes widen slightly she had changed into an elegant grey cocktsil dress that hugged the curves of her body along with her hair pulled to the side.**

 **Before I knew what was going on I walked towards her where guests were congratulating her.**

 **Usagi's POV**

 **When I entered the ball room with Leo applause were heard once more making me feel a little overwhelmed, Leo told me that tonight was a huge success and that the next shows to come were booked.**

 **After being away in Venice for so long I felt welcomed and my heart filled with warmth. My love for opera started when I was 12 when I was sent to study in Italy at a prestigious boarding school where my love for singing began, soon I was taking lessons in the beautiful art followed by writing my own songs.**

 **But when I turned 14 my mother passed away unexpectedly from an illness, I continued my studies and training in opera for a few years whenever I performed I was told that my voice had a lot of emotions but truth be told I sang thinking of my mother. I missed her dearly.**

 **Then as the years went by my talent was noticed by many and I was performing all across Europe for well known opera companies til one day I was personally asked by Leo to join his company in Japan. Even though it broke my heart leaving Venice apart of me was telling me to return back home.**

 **After receiving many if not countless praises I was ready to enjoy the nightly festivities, " May I have everyone's attention please...tonight's opening was more then just an incredible success but it's to celebrate a welcome to our companies star Miss Usagi Tsukino " announces Leo making me blush as applause were heard.**

 **" Leo you've been more then wonderful " I said smiling just as he was about to speak he looks up and smiles, my cheeks start to warm up as I see a gentleman with long black hair neatly tied back walk up to us along with 2 others but with silver or brown hair.**

 **" Good evening Leo " said the one with black hair smiling, " good evening...Miss Tsukino may I introduce you to the threelights Seiya, Taiki and Yaten " says Leo smiling. " It's a pleasure to meet you " I replied as I shook hands with two of them but as I was about to shake hands with the black haired one he brings my hand to his lips lightly kissing the surface, making my heart stop beating momentarily.**

 **AN: what'll happen next what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Path Isn’t Always Clear

AN: This is the first time I'm writing a sailormoon fanfiction, hoping it

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _As Seiya's lips touched the surface of Usagai's hand to him nothing in the world mattered as though everything that existed disappeared and it was only the two of them._**

 ** _Looking up to meet ocean blue eyes Seiya smiled " it is a great honour to meet you " he said in a charming tone of voice. Usagai could almost feel her heart stop for a moment meeting the stranger before her, " your very polite its very nice to meet all of you " replied Usagai smiling._**

 ** _" Excuse us for a brief second " said Taiki suddenly gripping onto Seiya's shoulders tightly and painfully that he had to fight expressing the pain he felt, " I'm sorry we just got a text from our manager we'll return shortly "explains Yaten while walking away as Taiki dragged Seiya away._**

 ** _Both Usagai and Leo had blank expressions wondering what just happened, " that was odd but shall we continue mingling? " asks Leo kindly, " yes also I forgot to ask have you seen Mamoru? " asks Usagai while looking around. Leo looks at Usagai surprised " what!? how is it that he didn't come? " asks Leo as they walked._**

 ** _Down the hallway_**

 ** _Both Yaten and Taiki pull Seiya to a private area making sure no one could hear, " what is the matter with you two?! And Taiki geez could you grip any harder!!!! " says Seiya rubbing his shoulders, " more like what the hell was that? " asks Taiki with his arms crossed over his chest._**

 ** _Seiya looks to the side not wanting to answer, " you know very well that we're at a very important time of our career Seiya and we all said that dating isn't necessary " explained Yaten looking upset. " I remember " hissed Seiya just as he was about to say something a womans giggle was heard making the three hide._**

 ** _" I know we just met but I want more "_** ** _said the woman's voice " how about you meet me when I leave and continue where we left off " answered a mans voice. Seiya slowly peeks his head out from the side to see a guy with black hair in a tuxedo that was out of place_** ** _most likely related to what the woman said. " seriously doing adultry in a wonderful building such as this " whispers Yaten looking disgusted at the couple._**

 ** _" Alright til then by the way I heard the stars performance was incredible such a shame we missed it " said the woman before walking to the ball room._**

 ** _The man quickly fixed himself looking proper before checking one last time in a mirror, " I know she's amazing but it gets boring hearing her sing " he said before walking away._**

 ** _Stepping out of hiding the threelights express different reactions to what they just heard, " the nerve of that asshole " said Seiya gripping his fist tightly " how dare he insult her " he added only to get more upset by the second._**

 ** _Both Yaten and Taiki looked at there lead singer once again, " it's impossible getting through to you "_** ** _sighs Yaten which got Seiya's attention " agreed listen it's most likely your still going to disobey what we tell you but your going to have to stay away and not come into any contact with Usagai Tsukino " states Taiki in a serious tone of voice._**

 ** _Exhaling heavily Seiya looks at the two " I can't promise that I will...but her performance tonight really captivated me " he explains looking up at the high ceiling containing hand painted tapestry's of various cupids. " I don't know what it is but I wish to get closer to her " said Seiya smiling._**

 ** _" It's hopeless " said both Taiki and Yaten walking away from Seiya who eventually followed close behind._**

 ** _As they made there way to the ballroom applause was heard surprising the three, " what's going on? " asked Seiya walking past Yaten and Taiki but when he entered the room he came to a frozen hault, " why did you stop? " asks Yaten looking to see where Seiya was looking._**

 ** _At that moment in the centre of the room the same man who was fooling around in the hallway with another woman was currently down on one knee placing an engagement on Usagi's finger..._**

 ** _" To the happy couple " announced Leo raising a glass along with everyone else..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _When I walked into the ballroom my eyes opened up in shock, freezing in my tracks I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The angel who was being celebrated expressed a look of pure joy while looking into the eyes of the man who I saw_** ** _as the devil proposing to her._**

 ** _" Damn it " I whispered along with my anger rising, " hey isn't that the guy we saw in the hallway? " asked Taiki looking ahead at the scene, " I hate to say it but yes " I replied wanting to walk up to that jerk and punch his lights out._**

 ** _As I continued watching the scene a waiter came offering us another glass of champagne this time I took two glasses immediately and downed them instantly, " keep more coming understand " I ordered making the waiter hurry off to get more._**

 ** _" Hey no need for the attitude " said Yaten leaning up against the wall watching the scene, " do you expect me to stay quiet? " I asked glaring at Yaten " you saw what he was doing " I added getting upset but as I was about to talk once again the newly engaged couple were coming our way._**

 ** _" Hello again gentlemen_** ** _" said Usagi with a glowing like expression on her face, " your the threelights correct? I've heard of you " said the devil acting like he did nothing wrong. " Yes we are " answers Taiki making sure to step in front of me, " lots of my colleagues listen to your music " he explains as I drink._**

 ** _" Forgive me may I introduce Mamoru Chiba " said Unsaigi lightly giggling " my fiancé " she added showing the giant diamond ring on her beautiful hand ._**

 ** _" Very nice pick Mr.Chiba " said Yaten looking closer at the ring only to make my chest hurt, " yes we just saw the special moment Miss Tsukino congratulations " said Taiki smiling._**

 ** _" I figure it was time...we've been together for 6 years now and it brought me great joy when she told me that she was returning to Japan " explains Mamoru smiling at Usagi, " tell us what did you think of her opening act tonight? " I asked staring casually at the liar._**

 ** _He had a surprised expression on his face, " unfortunately due to some late work related issues I couldn't make it on time to see her opening act " answered Mamoru now expressing disappointment, " it's alright dearest I understand being head of a medical enterprise is not easy " said Usagi rubbing his shoulder._**

 ** _" Oh is that what you do? " asked Yaten before stepping on my foot hard, " yes I just recently became head of a multi millionaire medical enterprise that helps doctors such as myself with research on advance medical treatments or operations, currently were working on global health services " explained Mamo_** ** _ru._**

 ** _Trying to not make an outburst from my foot getting crushed I silently walked away to the balcony to get some air the champagne was slowly kicking in and it's best I go. As the night air blew I looked up at the sky it was full of stars tonight even when they're all shining bright the one star who kept coming into mind was Usagai._**

 ** _" How could he do this to you beautiful angel " I said out loud " and how is it from the moment I saw you tonight that I instantly became memorized by you...why? " I asked holding my head in my hand.._**

 ** _Looking up once again I look out into the distance to see the city lights along with a guests leaving or coming in, but then my eyes opened. Leaving was that devil with the same woman from earlier, " you traitor " I growled placing my hands on the banisters._**

 ** _" So he is leaving with her " said Taiki from my left, " unbelievable " added Yaten standing on my right " I can't stand this " I said watching him get into a red sports car with the woman._**

 ** _" Come on you've drank too much let's go " said Yaten leading me out, " no she needs to know I don't want her to suffer " I breathed but I hate to admit it I was feeling drunk, " we're gonna go and tomorrow your gonna focus on work " said Taiki putting a hand on my back._**

 ** _As we made our way out I glanced over to Usagai who continued to glow when she smiled while surrounded by guests who no doubt were congratulating her for the show and her engagement. When I looked at her hand seeing that giant diamond ring only made me angry because I know that it's a lie._**

 ** _AN: How is everyone hopefully your enjoying this new FanFiction. See you all soon_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past And Present

**_AN: I don't own sailormoon or lyrics_**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Past And Present_**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _I was laying peacefully on the couch in my living room, in the 3 floor townhouse that my father gave my mother long ago._**

 ** _It's been a week since I've returned but also quite sometime since I've entered this house, I could never regret my career but at times I wish I could rest without any interruptions. But now that I've returned to Japan I'm hoping for more relaxation especially now when I'm getting married to the love of my life._**

 ** _Looking at the ring on my finger I couldn't help but feel overjoyed by what my heart was feeling, if only there were words._**

 ** _Just then I felt light pressure on my leg and there walking to me was my beautiful black cat Luna, " hi girl...how are you? " I ask sitting up so that I can pick her up, " I'm sorry to have been away for so long I've missed you so much " I explained cuddling with her._**

 ** _I've had Luna since I was 10 she was a gift from my four best friends. For as long as I can remember Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were all very close we met in elementary school and we did everything together._**

 ** _And of course Michiru and Haruka, I met them when I was 12. I remember running home one night myself along with the others studied together at Rei's house and I didn't realize how late it was._**

 ** _With my thoughts occupied about rushing home I didn't realize I made a wrong turn down an alley then as I turned a corner four rough looking men wanted me to give them my locket and any money I had._**

 ** _Instantly scared and unsure of what to do I began to run, all the while screaming for help without knowing where to go as they chased me._**

 ** _Next thing I knew a closed gate blocked my path. Just as there leader grabbed my arm a motorcycle jumped over the fence landing behind them, releasing my arm they all charged after the rider only to get knocked out by a full force swing from the motorcycle._**

 ** _Acting quickly the rider put me behind him and sped off as I gripped his waist tightly. Before long we arrived at a coffee shop, completely unaware of where I was the rider took his helmet off asking me if I was alright but I was feeling so shy being near a guy I didn't know what to say._**

 ** _A moment later a pretty girl showed up they introduced themselves and soon they got me home safely along with becoming my newest friends._**

 ** _All six of my friends meant the world to me but shortly after when my mother needed to be away for business she decided to send me to Italy to study. All I kept hearing was how it would benefit me going to school in another country but she also didn't want me to be alone._**

 ** _It was heartbreaking being away from my friends but we did everything in our power to stay close, from writing letters to emails and phone calls. They were always there including for the hard times. When my mother died I couldn't have gotten through the pain of losing the most important person in my life._**

 ** _Before returning to school all the arrangements to keep my families home in good care was made til I returned. From there on I continued my studies but also I was beginning to get recognized by many for my gift before long I was performing every night for filled theatres. There was even a time when Michiru and Haruka came to visit me._**

 ** _All was going well til it got even more joyful. One night while performing in Florence, seated right in front of me was Mamoru, when our eyes met I almost made a mistake in the middle of the performance. Afterwards we met and the rest was history._**

 ** _He had come to Italy for a conference but wasn't expecting to find love. Even though it was difficult for the both of us we made it work, then before long 6 years had past and I was asked to be the main act in Japan at age 21. I was the youngest opera singer with a great reputation._**

 ** _I had to admit returning home after all these years was hard especially when I had no family waiting at the house but my friends were there and that's the best family I could have._**

 ** _My thoughts were interrupted when I saw one of the maids near the entrance, " pardon me Miss but you have visitors " she announced before stepping aside walking in were the 6 dearest people in my life._**

 ** _Smiling brightly I walk up to them giving each one a hug along with receiving welcomes._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _After greeting each other and welcomed Usagai back the group of friends settled down talking about old times when they were young._**

 ** _" There's so much we need to discuss Usagai " said Ami smiling, " definitely but more importantly your engaged " said Minako jumping for joy before grabbing Usagai's hand. " My gosh that's more then rock " said Rei smiling, " please girls enough I'm embarrassed " replied Usagai blushing._**

 ** _" Don't be embarrassed at all " said Michiru putting a hand on Usagai's shoulders " embrace the happiness we all know how much you love Mamoru and he's wonderful " she added smiling._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Usagai felt calmer , " thank you it must be the shock with not only the engagement but how everything is going_** ** _" explains Usagai reflecting on everything, " coming home might even be part of it " said Makoto smiling " that's true it's hard saying but the last time we were all together was... " Ami pauses unable to finish what she was going to say._**

 ** _Everyone looked sad knowing all to well what Ami was referring to, standing up from her spot Usagai walked over to a side table where a framed photo of herself at 10 year olds hugging a beautiful woman with long white hair both smiling with great joy._**

 ** _" Remember she would be proud of you today " said Haruka trying to change the rooms vibe, " I just wish she had told me sooner that she was sick " answers Usagai holding the frame close. " It must of been difficult for her to even tell you but also she didn't want you to be hurt either " said Minako standing beside Usagai._**

 ** _" I know it's been hard but your home now and we're all here together again " said Rei making Usagai look at everyone in the room who all smiled warmly._**

 ** _For the rest of the afternoon the seven started having good laughs mostly recalling the days when they were young as well as discussing there lives._**

 ** _Ami was a University professor at Tokyo University, Rei was a fashion designer and recently just launched a spring collection, Makoto was pursuing her dream as a chef she ran her own catering company that did a lot of events along with catering to the very famous, Minako was an actress for theatre she recently just returned from New York after starring in a play on broadway._**

 ** _Michiru was a very well known violinist playing in many orchestras around the world but when Usagai was going return to Japan she was asked to be part of the opening, and accepted. Haruka was a lawyer for the top law firm in Tokyo but still enjoys to ride motorcycles on the side._**

 ** _" Wow we've all come so far " sighs Ami before taking a sip of tea, " yes and our friendship still remains strong " said Makoto smiling, " oh which reminds have you guys a bit off topic but did you hear the new threelights album is coming out " gushed Minako with stars in her eyes " I know I can't wait to get it " said Rei with her eyes sparkling._**

 ** _Haruka simply rolled her eyes, " I don't see anything special about them " she says sounding annoyed " hey they are very talented " spoke Minako giving Haruka a glare, " whatever " replies Haruka picking up her cup of tea. " Pay no attention to what Haruka says she's still a bit on edge when she met them_** ** _" explains Michiru patting Haruka's shoulder._**

 ** _" Wait!!! You met them how? " Ami asks looking shocked, " well many celebrities were at Usagai's opening I just wish those three weren't there " explains Haruka before drinking " Don't tell me that the threelights were at the premiere and you didn't tell us to come!!!!! " said Makoto leaning toward Michiru who remained calm, " yes they were there it amazed me that they didn't fall asleep during Usagai's incredible performance " scoffed Haruka._**

 ** _Next thing you know all four start whining about not going to Usagai's opening so that they could meet there idols, especially when there all members of there fan club..._**

 ** _" The Three Lights? Are you referring to the three gentlemen? I didn't know they were singers as well? " asks Usagai only to get a reaction from four very surprised people, " oh my god Usagai!!! " says Makoto, " your joking??? " asks Ami, " no way that you don't know?? " Minako asks, " not to mention your a singer yourself and you've never heard of the threelights? " asks Rei._**

 ** _Usagai looked nervous and scared unaware of what what was going on, " Well remember girls that I've been away in Europe for a long time " she said sinking into her seat more, " so I haven't kept up with a lot of music " she added nervously..._**

 ** _" Pardon me Miss Tsukino " said a maid who was entering the room, " yes " answers Usagai feeling relieved for an interruption_** ** _, " something just arrived for you " explained the maid getting everyone's attention as the butler walked in bringing in a big crystal vase filled with red roses._**

 ** _Everyone gasped seeing the display, Usagai walked over to the flowers " my goodness these are beautiful " she says looking at them closely " who are they from? " asks Minako as she and the others came closer._**

 ** _" It was odd but there was no card or message they were simply delivered " explained the maid before her and the Butler left._**

 ** _Usagai enhaled the sweet scent the roses possessed before smiling, " I'm sure Mamoru sent them " she explains knowing how he would give her roses when they started dating._**

 ** _" Yeah your right it must of been him " said Ami smiling..._**

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I was taking a moment to drink water. Myself, Yaten and Taiki had been in the studio going over everything for the album. Once settled we were going to head over to the tv studio to record a commercial._**

 ** _Just then I received a text from Matt..._**

 ** _" Your trouble you know "_**

 ** _I laugh a bit before replying back..._**

 ** _" Thank you for arranging the flowers to be delivered to her home "_**

 ** _I smile only being able to imagine her reaction when she received the roses, I had to sneak away to the flourist when both Taiki and Yaten were busy and I had Matt find out where she lives. I wanted to write her a note but I resisted and didn't send it._**

 ** _" Oh angel what I give to have given you roses myself " I said, " YOU DID WHAT!!! " said both Taiki and Yaten from behind me. Taking a breath I turned nervously to see them looking very upset. Oh boy I was in for it._**

 ** _AN: see you all soon_**


	5. Chapter 5: She Can Never Be Yours

AN: I hope everyone is doing well

 ** _Chapter 5: She Can Never Be Yours_**

 ** _Mamoru POV_**

 ** _7:00 AM_**

 ** _The suns rays were shining through the closed curtains that I was certain were closed, slowly sitting up from the bed I look around the unfamiliar room I was in. Hearing light footsteps coming from down the hall there standing near the door wearing only a short silk robe was the red head who I picked up last night from the bar._**

 ** _" Good morning " she greets seductively only to make me wink at her " good morning to you " I answer standing up not even bothering to cover myself, " I must say last night was a lot of fun " she said referring to the crazy sex we had but also what happened at the club._**

 ** _" I'm glad you enjoyed it I know I did_** ** _" I answer putting my briefs on, " so tell me...why are you playing around when you also have a fiancé? " she asks leaning against the door frame making me stop. " I got needs that need satisfying plus she_** ** _wants to be deflowered on our wedding night " I answer putting my shirt on._**

 ** _As much as I loved Usagai and how incredible she is but apart of me didn't want to just be with one woman. Plus with her wanting to wait til were married to have sex was a joke, who stays a virgin these days._**

 ** _Also Usagai's family was rich her inheritance alone is enough to last generations due to a sacred treasure her ancestors were given, they say a royal family gave it to the Tsukino family for safe keeping that eventually it was forgotten so now it remains with them._**

 ** _Even though I did well for myself as a doctor and was head of the enterprise, I wanted to be set for the rest of my life while married to a good source of finance but I still want to have fun as well. But also I was stressed out of my mind and better way to relief oneself._**

 ** _" I should hurry or I'm going to be late " I answer finish getting dressed, " will I see you again? " she asks smiling as she follows me to the door. Turning to look at her I kiss her deeply before answering " how about tonight " I answer in a low tone of voice making her happy._**

 ** _" But won't your fiancé want to see you? " she asked sliding her finger down my shirt, " she's got rehearsals plus her friends want to plan an engagement party for us so I'm free from all the chaos " I answer before leaving to go to work._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _It was a beautiful day for so many it was also busy amongst them was the threelights who once again have an overbooked scheduled day._**

 ** _Waiting in a quiet area of the studio Yaten read a newspaper, Taiki closed his eyes trying to take a nap and Seiya was flipping through the channels in search of something to watch. They were suppose to be getting interviewed for there new album but the so called host was late, so there manager was upset and threatening to leave with the three lights if things didn't start soon._**

 ** _" This is very unprofessional on there part " breathed Taiki " I thought you were sleeping " replied Yaten looking over at Taiki, " trying to but Matts shouting isn't helping " answers Taiki crossing his arm._**

 ** _Just as Seiya was about to give up on searching the channels he stops seeing Usagai being interviewed, turning up the volume Seiya watches._**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino your being called the angel of the century for being the newest and most gifted opera singer today, how does it make you feel? " asks the reporter only to make Usagai blush, " it makes me feel so overjoyed because when I first started I never would of thought I'd come this far " answers Usagai smiling._**

 **Seiya smiles seeing her joyful expression while continuing to watch the interview...**

 **" The Silver Millennium Opera Company is be blessed to have you with them since you've sang all across Europe " said the reporter " how does it feel to be back in Japan after so long? ".**

 **" It feels wonderful to be back home and many years " she started " and I feel so privileged to have gained experienced so that I could perform my best in all the well known theatres across Europe and to bring that home is an honour " answers Usagai..**

 **Hearing the interview made Seiya feel enlightened continuing to watch more he couldn't let the feelings he felt for her go.**

 **" Our time is just about over Miss Tsukino but I must ask about your engagement "...**

 **Frowning Seiya stands up getting both Taiki and Yatens attention knowing well there lead singer was about to react.**

 **" Yes I'm filled with joy to be getting married with the love of my life...one of my dreams in life was to get married and start a family " said Usagai smiling but to Seiya she was glowing. " I was raised by my mother even though we lived happy and treasured every moment, at times I wished for a brother or sister " explained Usagai with a sad like expression in her eyes.**

 **" We're very excited for you Miss. Tsukino final question is when is the big day set for? " asks the host only this time Seiya stood up, " its very sudden but our wedding will take place in 2 months from now " Usagai answers while her cheeks turn red followed by the show coming to its end.**

 **Standing very still Taiki and Yaten notice how still Seiya is, " hey you... " before Yaten could finish the glass coffee table is flipped over shattering into pieces " DAMNIT!!!!! " shouts Seiya followed by punch the wall beside him.**

 **" Hey get a hold of yourself will you " said Yaten watching Seiya's sudden behaviour, " it's not right...it's not right at all " says Seiya in an out of breath tone, " he is going to make her suffer badly " he added unable to accept the up coming wedding.**

 **Exhaling heavily Taiki stands up then forcefully turned Seiya to face him, " get a hold of yourself Seiya she's not of any concern to you or us whatever is going on in her life is her own business " explained Taiki giving the harsh truth. Seiya looked at Taiki " get this through your head she can never be yours " added Taiki getting upset by the second.**

 **" Focus on your career Seiya that's it " added Yaten who also looked upset, after hearing his so called band mates Seiya got upset and walked out of the room. " Where are you going? " asked Yaten " away from everything " Seiya replies walking away not caring where he went.**

 **AN: Another chapter done**


	6. Chapter 6:The Melody Brings Us Together

AN: Enjoy the new chapter. I do not own Sailormoon or lyrics.

 ** _Chapter 6: The Melody Brings Us Together_**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _9:00am_**

 ** _Practice Room_**

 ** _" Alright Usagai from the top " said the pianist that was helping me with my vocal warm ups._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath I sing notes that started soft, low and high, my next performance was in 2 weeks and I spent a lot of hours preparing even before I go into the auditorium._**

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

 ** _" Perfect as usual Miss " said the pianist smiling, " thank you practice does indeed make perfect " I reply smiling then turned to look out the window, " is something wrong? " she asks me " oh it's nothing I just need to breath for a minute before I go " I answered cheerfully. " Alright then I'll see you in the auditorium " she tells me before leaving._**

 ** _When the door closed I sigh heavily truth be told I'm feeling sad, it's been 2 weeks since the engagement party my friends were kind enough to arrange for me and Mamoru..._**

 ** _2 Weeks Ago_**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Outdoor Garden_**

 ** _The night was beautiful the atmosphere was full of excitement and joy. Everyone went above and beyond to plan the party many guests included old family friends that I hadn't seen since I was young, various people from the opera and others._**

 ** _Throughout the whole evening everyone was having a good time celebrating my engagement._**

 ** _But at one point during the night Mamoru pulled me to a quiet area of the garden where I thought we were going to have a moment to ourselves. What started off as the heavenly kiss that I would enjoy changed into something different._**

 ** _Mamoru's lips were so desirable to me they were smooth, my arms were slowly wrapping around his neck til suddenly his free hand was slowly pulling down the zipper of my dress making me release him._**

 ** _" What are you doing? " I asked stepping back while fixing my zipper " Usagai let's just make love? I love you and I've been wanting for us to go further for a long time " explained Mamoru approaching me, " I love you too and I want us to but you know that I swore I would remain pure til I'm married " I said blushing even the smallest mention of sex made me shy._**

 ** _Holding me in his arms Mamoru kisses me again but only this time it's not as gentle or loving as before. When he let me go I noticed the expression in his eyes changed like as though he became a whole new person._**

 ** _" If that's what you want then I'll respect your wish " said Mamoru before walking away leaving me standing completely stunned by what just happened..._**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _I never seen him behave like that before and it made me a bit nervous, I love him but that side has me feeling concerned._**

 ** _After awhile I make my way to the auditorium to begin rehearsal, maybe I'm overthinking it too much and should just focus on what's coming._**

 ** _As I walked down the hallway in the distance I see Minako, Ami and Haruka making me smile as soon as we reached one another I hugged them._**

 ** _" What are you all doing here? " I asked in pure joy, " we wanted to see your rehearsals it's been a long time since we've heard you in person " explained Ami cheerfully, " well Haruka was lucky to hear you on opening night and we wanted to listen " said Minako. Making me lightly laugh " how about I arrange for you and everyone to come to my next show " I said as we began to walk._**

 ** _" That would be nice " said Ami before looking at Haruka who was staring out the windows as they passed by, " Haruka so your quiet? Is something wrong? " I asked looking concerned, " oh it's nothing princess I just get lost in my own thoughts at times " answers Haruka smiling._**

 ** _I haven't heard Haruka call me princess in a number of years, she gave me that nickname when she saw how castle like my home was along with saying how I must of been a princess in a past life making me laugh. But also she would say it to reassure everything was fine._**

 ** _As we arrived in the auditorium the orchestra was warming up, while my friends took seats I made my way to the stage..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I was walking in the city taking time to myself we were in the middle of shooting a commercial in the park, but for now everyone including myself were on a break from filming but since the argument I had with both Yaten and Taiki we barely talk, we just go to work then we do our own thing when it's done._**

 ** _Plus I was starting to see more clear that it wasn't just anger I was feeling it was jealously. How is it that fate suddenly appeared before me? If only everything could of been different._**

 ** _But also it's been many years since I even felt like this..._**

 ** _Ever since the opening night of Usagai's performance all I could think about was her, she was different from any woman that I've ever met. Listening to her sing was like a dream as though your taken away to a galaxy where the sky has countless stars and the moon is brighter then the sun._**

 ** _My mind since then has only filled with images of her smile but whenever I'm reminded that we can never be together I get upset. " Could it be that... " I begin speaking but as I looked ahead I notice a couple feet away was the Silver Millennium Theatre. " Fate is cruel to me " I said smiling before walking towards the theatre..._**

 ** _Park_**

 ** _Yaten's POV_**

 ** _The crew members were in a chaotic search for the bonehead who decided to leave the set after shooting, why is he so wreckless._**

 ** _" How is it that idiot went off set " I said getting more upset by the second, " calm down they'll find him " replied Taiki looking elsewhere, " your awfully calm " I said leaning on a tree, " I just been thinking about the Seiya's feelings towards Usagai " he answers only to make me stand up straight._**

 ** _" Not that again god it's been a big problem for us " I said " we already told him to forget about her but he refuses is it our problem that her fiancé is dishonest...I think not " I added crossing my arms._**

 ** _" If only we had never gone to that opening in the first place none of this would of happened " said Taiki frowning slightly but then something came to his mind, " hey I might have an idea as to where he could of gone " he added before walking away, " wait for me " I replied walking behind._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _When I reached the theatre entrance I smiled it still amazed me how beautiful the building was, going inside it surprised me to see just how giant it really is without seeing crowds the atmosphere was different._**

 ** _Upon entering I looked around making sure no one was around before I did something that I normally wouldn't do but only this time it's just going to be my real voice ..._**

 ** _" looking out, across the nighttime_**

 ** _The city winks a sleepless eye_**

 ** _Hear her voice, shake my window_**

 ** _Sweet seducing sighs "_**

 ** _After singing the first verse of a personal favourite it surprised me on how my voice just echoed in a gentle tone..._**

 ** _" Your truly talented Mr.Kou " said someone from behind me quickly turning I see standing there Leo Watashi from the opening night, " hello Mr.Watashi forgive me " I said smiling nervously, " it's alright no harm done...what brings you here? " he asks me politely. " Well I was taking a stroll and I saw the building I guess my mind was else where " I explained even though the truth is that I can't get his star out of my mind._**

 ** _" I see if you have time Mr.Kou you might be able to hear Miss.Tsukino in the auditorium practicing for her next performance " he said only to make me remember her gentle voice, " I must admit that I haven't been able to forget how incredible she is " I answer smiling._**

 ** _" Miss.Tsukino is truly remarkable she's performed with many well known opera singers that even they praise her...please I insist feel free to watch " said Mr.Watashi leading me to the auditorium before we were half way I could already hear the angelic voice that captivated me._**

 ** _When we arrived at the orchestra was just beginning to play the opening while on the stage with lights shining down on her was the angel herself..._**

 _ **" A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes "**_

 ** _" I screamed aloud,_**

 ** _As it tore through them,_**

 ** _And not it's left me blind "_**

 ** _Hearing her voice again was beginning to make me feel like when I first heard her..._**

 ** _" The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out "_**

 ** _" You left me in the dark_**

 ** _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

 ** _In the shadow of your heart "_**

 ** _Her music is something out of this world..._**

 ** _" And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_**

 ** _I tried to find the sound_**

 ** _But then it stopped_**

 ** _And I was in the darkness_**

 ** _So darkness I became "_**

 ** _Was this song about the loss of the one you truly love?...,_**

 ** _" The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out "_**

 ** _" You left me in the dark_**

 ** _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

 ** _In the shadow of your heart "_**

 ** _" I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map "_**

 ** _" And knee that somehow I could find my way back,_**

 ** _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too "_**

 ** _Closing my eyes momentarily the image of the devil came up, he didn't deserve her nor does he deserve to breathe the same air as her..._**

 ** _" So I stayed in the darkness with you "_**

 ** _" The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out "_**

 ** _" So I stayed in the darkness with you "_**

 ** _" The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out "_**

 ** _" You left me in the dark "_**

 ** _When I opened my eyes again the expression on her beautiful face showed true emotions about what the song was about..._**

 ** _" No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

 ** _In the shadow of your heart "_**

 ** _" The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out "_**

 ** _" You left me in the dark_**

 ** _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

 ** _In the shadow of your heart "_**

 ** _As the song came to it's end I smiled feeling a sense of satisfaction, how I've been wanting to hear her voice once more._**

 ** _" The music she writes is really unique the inspiration behind all of them were her dreams " explains Mr.Watashi as we watched her prepare for the next song, " I'd love to see her next performance " I reply smiling, " how about I arrange a seat for you and your friends " he offers only to make me remember about the commercial shoot._**

 ** _" That's very generous of you Mr.Watashi how about I call you later about that...I hate to be rude but I gotta go now " I explained before heading out in a hurry but of course my presence was detected by another..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _As Seiya ran back to the main entrance he couldn't believe how he forgot that he was taking a break from the commercial and was suppose to return a while ago, no doubt when he returns Yaten and Taiki are gonna give him hell._**

 ** _Just as he was halfway down the stairs..._**

 ** _" HEY!!! " shouts a voice making Seiya stop where he stood, keeping his eyes forward Seiya takes a breath " I didn't think I was noticed especially by you Haruka " he said not bothering to look behind him._**

 ** _" I was sure you would never return here " said Haruka in a calm voice " anyone is welcome here correct? " Seiya asks._**

 ** _Haruka's eyes close, " except you...listen I'm going to make this clear to you along with saying it only once " she said before speaking, " stay away from her understand "._**

 ** _Seiya shakes his head, " who are you to speak for her? " he asks turning to look at Haruka only to get glared by her, " I've watched over Usagai since we first met and there's no way I'm letting a punk such as yourself play with her " explains Haruka crossing her arms " especially when now she's engaged to someone that will cherish her " she adds._**

 ** _Squeezing his fist til it turned nearly white, " is that so...I'll say this what I feel for the princess is real but if you really wanna protect her you should keep your eye on the one who will hurt her deeply " said Seiya before walking down the remaining steps leaving Haruka unphased by what he said._**

 ** _Outside_**

 ** _The sun shined brighter then normal._**

 ** _Without his sunglasses Seiya covered his eyes only this time in front of the building there waiting with unpleased expressions were his bandmates._**

 ** _" Let's go " said Yaten opening the door for Seiya who simply ignored the two before returning to the commercial shooting._**

 ** _AN: Enjoy!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Who We Sing For

AN: Here We Go. I do not own sailormoon or lyrics

 ** _Chapter 7: Who We Sing For_**

 ** _StarLights POV_**

 ** _6:30pm_**

 ** _" From the top " said the producer standing from the the sound booth in the outside auditorium near the amusement park._**

 ** _We started from the beginning only to once again get stopped for the countless time, feeling irritated by the producers voice he looked at the three us. " Listen guys this isn't working out " he explains only to get us more frustrated, " what are you talking about? " asked Taiki speaking out first on our behalf._**

 ** _" You do know who we are don't you? " Yaten asks crossing his arms, " yes I'm very well aware of who the three of you are but what I hear isn't harmony amongst the three of you " explains the producer " your just not at where you should be " he added shaking his head before walking away._**

 ** _The three of us couldn't have been more upset, for the last four hours we've been practicing non-stop for this guy who's a legend in the music industry he's helped many well known celebrities to get where they are today._**

 ** _He's very opinionated, his judgment is brutal and he doesn't sugar coat anything. There was a rumour that he told a legend who won Grammys and earned a spot in the hall of fame something that it changed his career..._**

 ** _" You will never make it unless you show me now that your singing as though it were your last day on this earth "_**

 ** _That legend proved to him and even earned his respect._**

 ** _Now here we are getting his criticism like when we first started going to countless auditions and hearing rejection after rejection, there were times when we wanted to call it quits but we succeeded._**

 ** _" We can't let this guy get to us " said Seiya leading them to the break room, " no shit but what does he want? " asked Taiki grabbing a bottle of water while Yaten let out a grunt clearly annoyed._**

 ** _" When Matt said he was interested in hearing us during our rehearsal I didn't think we were going to get criticized " said Seiya before glancing at the clock " I gotta go " he added getting Taiki and Yatens attention. " Just where do you think your going? " asks Yaten looking at Seiya's retrieving back._**

 ** _Just as Seiya was about to respond Matt walked in looking both nervous and serious, " good evening threelights " he greeted us only to make each of us look at him strange, " okay spill it " said Yaten not liking when things weren't said right away._**

 ** _" Alright I just finished talking to him and he said all of you lack talent " started Matt looking at us " along with how is it that you are even famous " he finished._**

 ** _" Well you can tell him to shove a microphone up his ass " said Yaten walking out of the break room " well we've heard more worse things " answers Seiya putting his hands in his pockets. Taiki didn't make anything of it, " however he's willing to listen to you guys again tomorrow as long as you don't make his ears bleed " explains Matt once again in a nervous tone._**

 ** _" Whatever we'll just have to practice in the studio " said Taiki looking at Seiya, " I got personal business tonight I'll meet you guys there when I'm done " explains Seiya heading out the door, " cancel it we've got work to do " said Taiki upset._**

 ** _" I'll meet you guys later " said Seiya walking out of the room with Matt following, " you got it? " Seiya whispers going down the hall. Rolling his eyes Matt hands Seiya an envelope " also as requested a car with a clean tuxedo is waiting for you near the front entrance " Matt explains standing still._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Silver Millennium Theatre_**

 ** _Adjusting my tie once more I look ahead seeing the familiar building once again, " another big audience coming to listen to her " I said smiling grabbing the black fedora hat so that my face look less noticeable._**

 ** _Thinking back to the day that I was able to come see Usagai's rehearsal along with Haruka warning me to stay away from her still didn't bother me. Unlike the devil that was betraying her who didn't care for the remarkable performances, if I could I would see her every night._**

 ** _I came out of my thoughts when a valet opened the car door for me, stepping out I was relieved to see countless people who didn't recognize me and no signs of media were present as well. If Yaten and Taiki found out I was here again they'll kill me, I made Matt tell them that I was on date._**

 ** _As I walked in everyone was mingling before the show started, keeping my head down I took the envelope out then opened it. " I wonder what seat Mr.Watashi gave me? " I asked taking the ticket out, my smile spread and joy took over. " I'll have to thank him personally " I said staring at the ticket that read front row seat._**

 ** _" I'll be able to see her more now " I thought while getting a drink before heading into the auditorium..._**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _" Okay just a few more " said my personal seamstress Megan who was currently working on putting together the small clasps of my dress for tonight's performance_** ** _. " Of course " I replied as I looked in the mirror admiring another beautiful creation Megan put hard work and time into making._**

 **

 _I always request that the gowns I wear be floor length which was very common. The gown for tonight was a mermaid style dress with a corset like top with an off shoulder part made completely of white and light blue crystals beads, the skirt part touched the floor as though it were a water falling. The colours transcended from a clear water like blue to white. As for my shoes they were light blue heels coated in glitter._

 _My hair was in a waves with a couple pieces placed in the front, the accessories were very beautiful starting off with crystal tear drop earrings and matching bracelet cuffs finishing with a head piece that looked as if there were drops of water on my head._

 _" Alright all done you look so stunning Miss.Tsukino " said Megan before I looked in the mirror, " thank you but you deserve to be praised your work is absolutely amazing " I said smiling at Megan " it's my honour to do this for you " she said smiling._

 _Just then there was a knock on my door " Yes " I answer, " 5 minutes til opening Miss.Tsukino " announced stage crew, " I'll be right out " I replied looking myself over once again._

 _Seiya's POV_

**

 ** _Everyone was beginning to enter the auditorium as the announcement was made._**

 **

 _An usher escorted me to my seat as we walked I kept looking around I was certain someone was watching me._

**

 ** _" Mr.Kou " said the usher gesturing to my assigned seat, forgetting about what I was doing I couldn't resist smiling seeing how I was going to be looking directly at Usagai._**

 ** _Thanking the usher I sat down then took a deep breath trying to forget what the producer said today, it really was getting to me along with Yaten and Taiki I thought our days of stress were gone but now it's having to deal with someone who doesn't think were talented._**

 ** _Suddenly the lights dimmed down and the orchestra played a light opening, sitting up straight the curtains open and there standing like a goddess was her._**

 **

 _As she began to sing my heart was beginning to race just like when I first saw her, I didn't think it was possible for someone to look so beautiful. The expression she shows as she sings really touches your soul. Whenever I hear her I feel that she wants everyone to know what's in herself._

 _9:40pm_

 _Everyone was up on there feet giving Usagai another standing ovation for her performance even myself but it was getting to the end which is a pity because I don't want it to end. I don't think she's even noticed me tonight but even if it's just a second I'd be complete..._

 _As everyone calmed down Usagai prepared herself for the final song, awaiting to begin I smile at her only this time my wish came true allowing our eyes to meet..._

 _Usagai's POV_

 _Hearing the orchestra beginning the finale I look up smiling at the audience, I'm so happy to make people love the opera. As I was looking straight my eyes see a familiar face in the front row, Seiya._

 _I'm not sure why but when my eyes met with his night blue eyes my heart began to beat faster._

 _His gentle smile makes me happy..._

 _Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and began..._

 _" Night time sharpen, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses "_

 _As I sang the first part for some reason I couldn't look away from him..._

 _" Helpless to resist the notes I write_

 _For I compose the music of the night "_

 _" Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Hearing is believing, music is deceiving "_

 _I'm surprised to see him again, it was only for a brief moment when we first met but he was kind..._

 _" Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight_

 _Dare you trust the music of the night "_

 _" Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth "_

 _" And the truth isn't what you want to see_

 _In the dark it is easy to pretend "_

 _Bringing my hands together my fingers brushed against the engagement ring making my eyes widen, hopefully I didn't make a mistake..._

 _" That the truth is what it ought to be "_

 _" Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, fear it, secretly possess you "_

 _" Open up you mind, let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight "_

 _" The darkness of the music of the night "_

 _" Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world "_

 _Seiya's POV_

 _As the performance continued I express a compassionate expression, it's probably just me but I think she made a light mistake. It wasn't noticeable but with being a musician I can tell._

 _" Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before "_

 _" Close your eyes and let music set you free "_

 _" Only then can you belong to me "_

 _Smiling once more I recalled in her first performance how when it comes to the end she puts everything towards it..._

 _" Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation "_

 _" Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write "_

 _Once again our eyes met again..._

 _" The power of the music of the night "_

 _" You along can make the song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night "_

 _When the orchestra finished Usagai expresses a sad smile at me, standing again everyone applauds. While bowing our eyes still stay connected..._

 _15 Minutes Later_

 _After the show I headed backstage to say hello to Usagai before heading out._

 _" Mr.Kou you made it " said Mr.Watashi walking down the hall, " good evening Mr.Watashi yes I came and thank you for the amazing seat " I replied shaking his hand, " your most welcome and how was Miss.Tsukino performance? " he asks me smiling._

 _" She was amazing and expresses lots of emotion into her singing " I answer thinking from beginning to end how it was incredible " if it's alright I'd like to congratulate her " I added..._

 _Usagai's POV_

 _I stared into the mirror in silence while Megan said something in the background, " Miss.Tsukino...are you alright " she asks trying to get my attention, " forgive me Megan I must be a little tired " I answer looking at her._

 _" Oh I'm sorry how about I discuss your dress next week " she replies nervously, " that's okay " I said before she assists in slowly taking the head piece off, my mind drifted._

 _Throughout the last part sitting in the front row was Seiya, I couldn't put my finger on it but ever since I first met him I felt a gentle and caring feeling from him._

 _Looking down at my ring I couldn't help but feel off since Mamoru proposed I was the happiest I could be , I know I love him but why does this feeling of doubt come.._

 _* knock * * knock *_

 _Both of us stopped what we were doing knowing well I wasn't expecting anyone, Megan carefully placed the head piece down as we looked at the door. I smile brightly maybe it's my fiancé I thought happily. " It could be Mamoru " I said quickly spraying a bit of perfume..._

 _" Come in " I said standing from my seat as the door opened I turned not seeing my Fiancé but..._

 _"Good evening Miss Tsukino " greeted Seiya smiling_

 _AN: let me know what you think_

**


	8. Chapter 8: The Melody To Me

AN: Hope you like this one

 ** _Previous Chapter:_**

 ** _" Come in " I said standing from my seat as the door opened I turned not seeing my fiancé but..._**

 ** _" Good evening Miss Tsukino " greeted Seiya smiling_**

 ** _Chapter 8: The Melody To Me_**

 ** _Usagsi's POV_**

 ** _I was at a lost for words seeing the person who just walked into my dressing room..._**

 ** _" Oh my god...Seiya Kou I am a huge fan " squeals Megan almost jumping where she stood, " thank you I appreciate hearing that " answers Seiya smiling at her , " can I please have your autograph? " Megan begs only to make me giggle lightly making both look at me._**

 ** _" Forgive me for laughing I just never seen such excitement from you before " I replied only to make Megan blush, " oh I'm sorry it's just...I...really am a fan " she explains going more red, " it does mean a lot when a fan tells me that it makes me wanna make more music for all of you " Seiya explains looking at Megan._**

 ** _" Thank you Seiya I'm gonna go find a pen I'll be right back " she said before running off leaving the two of us alone making me a little nervous, " she's a great admirer of yours " I said looking at Seiya who looked back at me. " I do mean it when I say fans do mean a lot...that reminds me of why I'm here " he explains lookinh nervous suddenly, " are you alright Mr.Kou? " I asked stepping closer to him._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath he looks straight at me " Miss Tsukino your performance tonight was incredible and I'd rather say it to you then just keeping my expression to myself " said Seiya only to make me stand still listening to him " also you look breathtaking " he added this time my cheeks were warming up._**

 ** _" My..I don't know what to say " I breathed " I've become a great admirer of yours the way your express yourself through music is truly amazing " he explains smiling._**

 ** _" Your too kind I don't think anyone's ever said that to me " I answer feeling my heart beat, " I'm sure you have once even your fiancé must've told you " replied Seiya only to remember Mamoru's strange behaviour._**

 ** _Turning away from Seiya so that he didn't see my sad expression, " I appreciate everything you told me Mr.Kou but sadly he's only complimented my performance once " I explained while my hand shook gazing at the ring._**

 ** _Suddenly a warm hand was on my shoulder looking to see Seiya close to me, " come on " he said before leading me out..._**

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 ** _Megan returns to see both of us gone but Seiya kindly left an autograph on the makeup table saying..._**

 ** _" Thank you for your support love Seiya Kou "_**

 ** _Outside_**

 ** _Seiya's personal car_**

 ** _I stay quiet while sitting beside Seiya in his town car " it's a beautiful night " he said looking at me but I didn't respond I couldn't process what was going on._**

 ** _I was suppose to head home and meet my friends for a late dinner after the show but I guess I'll be more then just late. Mamoru told me that he was meeting important clients this evening and that he wouldn't be able to see me for awhile. It was sad hearing that from him but he's got a lot to do._**

 ** _Also I'm just realizing I'm still in my dress that I performed in tonight..._**

 ** _" Mr.Kou if you don't mind me asking where are we going? " I asked nervously, " it's a secret " he answers only to now worry me more..._**

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

 ** _We arrived at our destination Seiya was the first to step out of the car leaving me alone momentarily._**

 ** _" I don't know what to make of this situation " I thought staring at my hands " this isn't right I'm not this type of woman " I added followed by my thoughts being interrupted by the door opening._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I get out first to check to see if any reporters were around and thankfully none were spotted, I let my driver know to stay close. I'd hate for reporters to disturb me and Miss.Tsukino._**

 ** _Going to the other side I open the car door, Usagai looked in deep thought but as I reached my hand out the expression on her face disappeared. " Don't worry " I said as she took my hand, once out from the car we made our way to the entrance._**

 ** _As we approached the entrance the doorsmen nodded towards me while opening the door for us, once inside we walked down a candlelight hallway making her a bit nervous. Smiling I wrap an arm around Usagai's waist bringing her closer, " there's nothing to be scared of I promise you " I explained smiling._**

 ** _" Um...where are we Mr.Kou? " Usagai asks me only this time I can't help but laugh, " what's so funny? " she adds looking confused, " you call me Mr.Kou " I explain trying to calm myself. " I'm sorry " she said but I couldn't resist smiling at her " you can say my name...Seiya " I replied making her blush. " Would it be alright if I can say your name? " I asked smiling._**

 ** _Before Usagai can reply were greeted by a well dressed waiter, " greetings Seiya Kou a table for you and your guest? " he asks looking at us " please and if it can be private I'd appreciate it " I answer as he led us._**

 ** _Usagai was looking around the room it was a private restaurant that celebrities and important government officials, went to for much needed privacy that they can't have. It_** ** _had a very classy modern look, black leather chairs, chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, white table clothes, silverware, beautiful wine glasses and exquisite china set ups on all the tables._**

 ** _" You look lost for words " I said as we reached our table near a giant two way window allowing us to see the city but outside no one saw us " it's very nice here " answers Usagai as I pulled her chair out to allow her to sit, " not many can get into this place " I answer before I take my seat._**

 ** _This restaurant was very exclusive and kept under tight wraps, only by high status, fame or very rare invitation can anyone be welcomed._**

 ** _I order a bottle of wine for us along with water, while we decide what to order._**

 ** _The menu was placed in front of us but again Usagai looks nervous, " I think I know what's on your mind " I said grabbing her attention, " do you? " she asks awaiting my explanation. Making eye contact with her perfect blue eyes " You feel uneasy about being somewhere with another man " I answer knowing well that's exactly what it was._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Usagai begins talking " yes I don't do things like this and it makes me uneasy " she explains with a shaken voice. " I should of been more detailed earlier...I notice in your eyes how sad you really are " I state leaning back a little " even when you perform I feel your emotions " I add as the wine arrives._**

 ** _" You can feel my emotions? " Usagai asks while the waiter carefully opens the bottle before he serves our wine as we stay quiet while hearing our glasses fill._**

 ** _" Of course we're both singers " I reply smiling picking up my wine glass, " I hope you don't think I'm rude but do you normally seduce other woman? " she asks looking at me with a straight face as I stare back at her._**

 ** _" No I wouldn't do that " I answer taking a sip of wine, " I respect women my reason for bringing you here was to make you feel special " I add smiling._**

 ** _Seeing her cheeks turn red Usagai takes her wine glass, " that's kind of you " she says taking a sip, " how's the wine? " I ask watching her take a sip or two, " it's very nice " she answers. Smiling at her I ask the waiter to bring us an anti-pesto appetizer followed by a fixed course for us._**

 ** _Throughout the meal we had a couple laughs, shared stories and how is it we got to where we are today..._**

 ** _" That's must of been very exciting Seiya " said Usagai as I finished telling her how me, Yaten and Taiki got our recording contract, " it was we thought no one wanted to hear us but someone did " I replied smiling I had to admit the third bottle of wine was doing it's thing to us both. " Our own parents doubted us saying we should give up and get proper jobs " I added looking at the wines surface._**

 ** _" They were worried for you, Yaten and Taiki " she says looking at me with remorse, " I know they were but what about your family? " I ask about to take another sip, " both my parents passed away " she breathes looking down making me stop drinking._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Seiya watched as her form shook lightly, " I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." before he could finish Usagai interrupted him " it's alright my mother died when I was 14 and sadly my father died before he knew my mother was pregnant with me " explained Usagai " it was hard but music is what helped me get through the loss of my mother " she adds looking to the side._**

 ** _" Your...even more incredible then I could imagine " said Seiya getting her full attention, " what do you mean? " asks Usagai " the way you were able surpass difficult times in your life and using the emotions you have in your singing...it's why I feel what your feeling " Seiya explains lightly smiling._**

 ** _" Thank you " she breathes as Seiya raises his glass along with hers..._**

 _ **11:30pm**_

 ** _The pair leave the restaurant and Seiya offers to take Usagai home..._**

 ** _" It's almost midnight " said Usagai watching the passing lights of the cars, " yeah and I got abit of work to do still " replies Seiya rubbing his temples, " was it alright for you to be out this late? " asks Usagai with a worried expression making Seiya sigh, " believe it or not working late helps me...I don't know what it is but when the night stars are out I get a drive from it " he explains._**

 ** _" I understand for me when I see the moon out it inspires me to write all the songs that you've heard me perform but also... " Usagai stops what she was saying " hey don't leave me in suspense what is it? " asks Seiya anxiously wanting to hear the rest " you'll laugh at me " she answers with her cheeks turning red. " I won't laugh I promise " he said smiling._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Usagai continues what she was going to say, " I've even had dreams of a past life where I see myself as royalty that rule the moon " she explains while blushing awaiting to hear Seiya's reaction._**

 ** _" I don't think it's funny I think your dreams are unique " answers Seiya taking her hand in his " they say dreams show us our future or past lives " he added. Usagai remained silent listening to Seiya's voice, it must of been the wine but she found his voice soothing and relaxing. Blushing once more Usagai spoke lightly, " you have beautiful eyes " she breathes._**

 _ **Seiya blinked a bit before responding, " to be honest I keep thinking of you " he breathes slowly getting closer to her...**_

 _ **" We've arrived Mr.Kou " announced the driver as they arrived at there destination.**_

 _ **Usagai pulled back seeing her home, " I'll get the door for you " said Seiya stepping out only to stop momentarily to admire the beautiful house in front of him...**_

 _ **It was a pure white with a marble coating, Rome like inspired posts and plenty of walking space through the front yard with a water fountain in the middle along with a beautiful garden kept well maintained , " is everything alright? " asks Usagai exiting from the car then standing by Seiya.**_

 _ **Coming out from his trance Seiya returned to reality, " I'm sorry it's just your home looks like a castle " he explains, " I hear that quite a bit it's been in my fathers family for generations but when he married my mother he gave it to her " replies Usagai smiling while looking at her family home.**_

 _ **" It's amazing...I hope you have a peaceful evening " said Seiya smiling, " thank you for tonight " she said looking at him, " your welcome " he replied looking at her glowing complexion, " good night Seiya " she said " good night " he said as she opened the side gate but she stopped to look back at Seiya, " also I wanted to say that you can call me by my name as well " she said smiling before walking to her house.**_

 _ **Seiya smiled brightly hearing that he stayed til he saw her go inside. Feeling joyful an idea occurred to him and he had his driver rush quickly...**_

 _ **Starlights POV**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **8:00am**_

 _ **Here we were once again to face the producer from hell who thinks we're not talented enough to be famous but today we'll show him that is if that idiot Seiya gets here...**_

 _ **" Where the hell is he? " said Yaten very angry after only getting 3 hours of sleep because we practiced on our vocals along with thinking of other ideas of how to present ourselves to the world.**_

 _ **" Beats me but if he was getting some last night instead of practicing he's in for it " Taiki growled while cracking his knuckles only imagining what our so called lead singer was doing while we worked on improving.**_

 _ **Just then Seiya ran into the break room out of breath and sweating, " you have nerve to show up in a messed up looking tux and a look of exhaustion " said Yaten walking up to him, " we don't give a damn who it is you slept with last night...you know our careers are on the line today right!!!! " Taiki lectured.**_

 _ **Taking a breath Seiya stood up straight, " you both think the worst of me...unbelievable " he said walking past us while giving each of us sheets of music. " I appreciate you bringing my suit " Seiya added grabbing it before going into the bathroom to change.**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

 _ **Looking myself over I was ready to face the producer, " I hope they looked it over " I breathed before stepping out of the bathroom, " alright let's get this over with " but when I came out I hear both Yaten and Taiki practicing there parts from the music I gave them.**_

 _ **After they finished they both looked at me with approval, " sorry we doubted you " said Taiki smiling, " whatever it is that you were doing last night clearly worked " Taiki added patting my shoulder, " glad you like it now let's show him what we're all about " I said before we walked out of the break room.**_

 _ **We're not always going to impress everyone but one things for sure we know when to stand up for ourselves...**_

 _ **At the end of the day after we performed for the producer and he didn't stop us once, he was impressed by our new tactic of being more harmonized and he gave us respect for being real artists.**_

 _ **AN: Fall is just around the corner, enjoy summer while you can**_


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Bride Ready

AN: Here we go

 ** _Chapter 9: Getting Bride Ready_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _8:00am_**

 ** _Usagai's House_**

 ** _It was early morning the sun shined through the closed curtains of Usagai's bedroom, sleeping peacefully after long hours and many days of rehearsals, planning the next performances, dress fittings, interviews and photo shoots._**

 ** _Life wasn't easy and trying to get as much rest was difficult, squeezing her pillow tightly the sounds of breathing were faint. Luna was cuddled up beside Usagai's face where she always felt most comfortable sleeping soundly by her owner._**

 ** _Quietly the bedroom door opens revealing the housekeeper who smiled seeing her mistress sleeping sound, walking over to the curtains she pulls them open. " Miss Tsukino its time to wake up " she announces standing by the queen sized bed._**

 ** _Slowly blue eyes begin to open along with a loud yawn heard, " is it morning already? " asks Usagai sitting up looking at Grace who has been working for her family since she was 5, " yes miss today is an exciting day for you remember " she explains picking up the silk robe from the chair._**

 ** _" Really? Do I have an another interview today? " Usagai asks moving the blanket to the side then standing only wearing a knee length silk night gown with thin straps. Grace laughed lightly " no miss today your to go shopping for your wedding dress " she answers._**

 ** _Usagai's eyes open more along with any bit of sleep that was left vanish, she had been so busy that it slipped her mind. The wedding was approaching quickly and with everything she had going on with her career it was forgotten._**

 ** _" My goodness I forgot completely please Grace can you find me the wedding planners contact number " said Usagai tying her robe together, " of course " answers Grace just about to leave " oh your friends will be arriving in an hour to pick you up " she added walking out._**

 ** _Quickly running into the bathroom Usagai turns the shower on then went to her closet to find an outfit for the day, " something tells me I'm in for a lot today " she said out loud before removing her clothing..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Mall_**

 ** _We were minutes away from stepping out in front of a huge crowd of fans who were eagerly awaiting to see us come out. Today was the releasing of our new album and as a special event we're going to sign autographs as well._**

 ** _There screams were getting louder by the second along with them chanting..._**

 ** _" THREE LIGHTS!!!!!! THREE LIGHTS!!!!!!! THREE LIGHTS!!!!!! "_**

 ** _Yaten took a peak threw the curtain which wasn't a good idea..._**

 ** _" I JUST SAW YATEN!!!!! " shouted a fan only to once again hear screams..._**

 ** _Both Taiki and I made shocked expressions hearing the reaction from just a small glance, " nice work Yaten " I said teasing him, " I didn't think that was going to happen " replied Yaten stepping back while Taiki laughed._**

 ** _Just then the microphone was tapped meaning we were about to step out, " alright let's do this " I said just then we stepped out..._**

 ** _4 Hours Later_**

 ** _We finally finished with the album release along with writing countless autographs and taking numerous photos with fans._**

 ** _We were all in the car on our way to get something to eat because after the hell we just went through we were starving._**

 ** _" I want food " I whined patting my lean empty stomach " for once I agree and I don't even care what it is " said Yaten followed by a very loud growling sound coming from Taiki who turned his head to the side so that his red cheeks of embarrassment didn't show, " shut up " he quickly replied._**

 ** _" Alright lunch it is " said Matt making a turn to the left, " oh your music video shoot starts next week and you all have to get measured for new tuxedos that you'll be wearing " he added getting our attention._**

 ** _" I thought we just got measured? " asked Taiki looking at Matt, " yeah it was a pain " said Yaten getting upset, " about that it turns out the tailor made countless mistakes in the suits he made so we fired him and I was able to squeeze in an appointment at a well known place for both tuxedo and brides dresses " explains Matt._**

 ** _Letting out a heavy sigh I shake my head, " whatever I say we just get it done and over with " I replied talking about weddings wasn't something for us but knowing Usagai is getting married soon I get upset if only there was a way to tell her of the dishonesty that her fiancé has deep within._**

 ** _" HEY BURGERS MATT GO INTO THE DRIVE-THRU " Yaten shouted as I came out of my thoughts forgetting that we were wanting something to eat badly before our next activity..._**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _Madame Vivinne Boutique_**

 ** _I was currently in the high end fashion district that's very well known for every fashion brand known but also for one of a kind dresses especially for the happiest days of our lives._**

 ** _My wedding dress appointment was in the most exclusive bridal gown boutique that many wealthy families or famous celebrities have come to shop for there special day. I was currently inside the fitting room trying dresses while Minako, Rei, Michiru and Makoto enjoyed champagne as well as being excited to see me come out in the first dress of there choosing._**

 ** _" Can you believe we're here " said Minako in pure excitement looking at the surroundings, " which dress do you think she'll try on first? " asked Makoto_**

 ** _From within the dressing room I couldn't help but smile hearing my friends talking amongst them while I was being assisted in putting on one of the dresses picked for me, " your friends have excellent taste this one looks beautiful on you " said the consultant as we looked in the mirror._**

 ** _The first dress was Rei's pick a strapless pure white dress that flares out along with jewel details on the bust area. " They always look out for me and I guess that also means in my wedding dress " I reply as we make our way out to show them._**

 ** _When I step out they all gasp seeing me come out in the first dress, " oh Usagai " gasps Michiru with tears in her eyes, " amazing " replies Minako standing up, " I can't believe how incredible that looks " said Rei at a loss for words while I stand on the platform looking at them._**

 ** _" It really is a beautiful dress ladies " I answer before turning to look in the mirror, " it definitely shows your figure perfectly " said Makoto " I do like it but it's not the one " I reply feeling unsure. " True there's still more to try on " added Michiru smiling._**

 ** _" True I'll go try on the next choice " I laughed walking away knowing they were right._**

 ** _As I once again went into the dressing room to change my thoughts went somewhere else, I always thought that when I got married I would wear my mothers wedding dress but for some odd reason I couldn't. As though it wasn't meant for my wedding. I know I love Mamoru with all my heart but why is it I get this way?_**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino shall I untie the back so that we may try the next one? " asks the consultant " yes please " I replied..._**

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

 ** _As I looked in the mirror I saw real potential with this one, it was a silk satin ball gown with a corset top that went past my waist and from the bottom hem up it had tiny vine-like designs in silver._**

 ** _" I love this one...let's see what the others think " I said having a good feeling but as I entered everyone was gone except Michiru , " where did they go? " I ask looking around, " Usagai that dress is stunning on you " replied Michiru smiling brightly, " thank you Michiru but where are the others? " I asked only to make Michiru sigh heavily..._**

 ** _Starlights POV_**

 ** _After eating a couple burgers we headed straight to outlet fittings where Matt dropped us off while he went to go confirm other things._**

 ** _As we walked into the boutique we were greeted immediately by the staff as they led us to the other side where everywhere you turned there were various selections of tuxedo styles, colours and accessories._**

 ** _As the staff showed us the multiple looks and various materials we were given champagne while deciding, when we asked for a particular style the staff left to go search for pieces to show us._**

 ** _" Man were getting taken care of here " said Seiya pouring himself another glass, " yeah who would of thought they would go above and beyond " answers Taiki holding his glass to Seiya for another glass of champagne, " hey let's not get to carried away with the drinking " said Yaten barely finishing his first glass._**

 _" Why not enjoy it plus it's French Dom Perignon_ **_" replies Taiki looking at the bottle " yeah this ain't cheap too " said Seiya putting the bottle back into the ice bucket._**

 ** _" Oh my god " said a voice from behind us only to see a girl with waist length blonde hair along with two other girls one with long black hair the other had her brown hair in a high ponytail as well as a look of excitement in there eyes._**

 ** _We each smiled nervously seeing them, " hello ladies " greets Seiya as he waved next thing you know they scream in pure excitement jumping for joy saying each of our names._**

 ** _" Girls is everything alright??? " said a familiar voice making Seiya freeze seeing a certain angel rush into the room wearing holding the front area of a wedding dress._**

 ** _Seiya's eyes couldn't have been any bigger then they already were seeing her looking so pure and even more beautiful then she already looked. " Usagai " said Seiya unable to look away from her, " what are all of you doing here? " asks Usagai trying to catch her breath._**

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 ** _After calming down a bit Usagai's three friends explained that they were trying to find another dress for the her to try on and while searching they saw us in the tuxedo area where the one named Minako told the others followed by them getting closer but then lost her sense and forgot to use her inside voice._**

 ** _" Honestly you three have you forgotten why we came here? " lectured Michiru while the three of us sat with Usagai watching her misbehaved friends get in trouble._**

 ** _" She's not only a great violinist but a mother figure as well " said Taiki feeling amused seeing the sight, " Michiru knows how to put others in place " laughed Usagai but Seiya continued staring at her while Yaten couldn't ignore the obvious stares._**

 ** _" I see your wedding dress shopping " said Yaten breaking Seiya's stare, " yes the wedding is coming up so quick that I'm trying dresses today while everything else is being put together by the wedding planner " explains Usagai cheerfully. " That dress suits you well Miss Tsukino " compliments Taiki looking at the dress._**

 ** _" Thank you my friends picked it and I'm feeling good about it " Usagai replies looking down at the dress, " it's perfect " said the very silent Seiya._**

 ** _Usagai looked at Seiya while we ( Taiki and Yaten ) got nervous on what he was about to say, " if you feel right about it then wear the one that makes you happy " said Seiya smiling which sursprised us. Usagai couldn't help but smile at him for saying that, " it's very kind of you to say...I feel that I could walk down the isle in this " she explains as a glow like complexion appears on her face._**

 ** _" Usagai shall we return to the dressing area " asks Makoto shyly while trying to focus on her friend, " I'm guessing the lecture is done " teased Usagai making us laugh, " yes I have now let's return to you " answers Michiru assisting Usagai stand, " it was nice seeing you all again " she said before walking away._**

 ** _Seiya stood up watching her retrieving back while the other assisted in hold the train, the expression he currently had was both sad and of yearning._**

 ** _Yaten being the one to take the plunge went up to Seiya, " listen you can't be with her as you can see in proof she's getting married and sadly you can't do anything " he said telling the truth._**

 ** _Shaking his head and squeezing his fist " really Yaten? If you recall you were there when we saw that asshole Mamoru leaving Usagai's opening night with another woman " explains Seiya " what makes you think he won't do it after they're married and what's worse she will be heartbroken " he added getting more upset the more they talked about it..._**

 ** _? POV_**

 ** _I was returning back to the tuxedo area when I realized I left my phone on a table, but I was excited because I could see the threelights again. I was just about to greet them til suddenly..._**

 ** _" Really Yaten? If you recall you were there when we saw that asshole Mamoru leaving Usagai's opening night with another woman " I hear Seiya explain in an angry voice " what makes you think he won't do it after they're married and what's worse she will be heartbroken " he adds._**

 ** _I covered my mouth to prevent myself from any possible loud sounds I could make as I continued listening..._**

 ** _" Look I get it you fell in love with Usagai " said Taiki only to make my eyes open up, one of the threelights loves my best friend Usagai!!!!!_**

 ** _" But ask yourself will she believe you if you tell her that marrying her fiancé is a huge mistake and that she should be with you? " asked Taiki, " I want to " replied Seiya but just as he was about to say something else the tailor walked in to have them follow him to a private area for measuring._**

 ** _When they were gone I finally stepped out and got my phone but after hearing everything I was in shock and my heart was aching I couldn't believe that Mamoru has been cheating on Usagai._**

 ** _" Oh god " I breathed trying to process everything, " your back " said a voice from behind me only to see Yaten, " yeah...I'm sorry...I left my phone here..got it now bye " I said before hurrying back._**

 ** _What should I do now? How do I even tell Usagai that the one she's about to spend her life with is unfaithful..._**

 ** _AN: what should happen? Hopefully your all enjoying. I noticed a lot of mistakes done in chapters so I've fixed them hopefully it's better._**


	10. Chapter 10: Dream Shattered

**_AN: I hope everyone is liking this new fanfiction, love love_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Dream Shattered_**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _9:30pm_**

 ** _I looked myself over before the car arrived at my destination, I was both excited and happy. I even went as far as to spend the day pampering myself for tonight. It was so nice to go out shopping then go to the salon with both Minako and Ami as I told them my plans for tonight..._**

 ** _* Flashback *_**

 ** _1:00pm_**

 ** _Salon_**

 ** _Sitting patiently getting my hair done I wanted something different and a bit up to date, even though I was naturally blonde I decided to get my hair lightened a bit almost like my mother's I remember her beautiful natural silver hair with a light violet undertone in it._**

 ** _" So tonight your really going to..." Ami asked shyly her cheeks turning red along with mine, " yes I know I haven't taken that step with Mamoru yet but I'm ready " I explained smiling " so that's why your dolling yourself up " said Minako raising her eyebrows at me._**

 ** _" I want tonight to be special so that's why I even bought a cute little lingiere set " I replied as I looked at the Victoria Secret shopping bag, " do the others knows? " Ami asked curiously, " no I haven't told them but maybe after " I replied only to feel more excited._**

 ** _* End Of Flashback *_**

 ** _I smiled seeing the end results my hair was a soft shade of blonde that was neatly straightened, for my makeup I used neutral like tone eye shadows dark liners and my lips were tinted with rose pink. As for my outfit it wasn't my kind of taste but Minako lent me her very tight red strapless dress that stopped halfway down my thigh with a slit on the side finishing the look I wore red heels also Minakos taste._**

 ** _I know I said that I wanted to wait til the wedding night but I was ready to take that step..._**

 ** _It started raining as soon as I left my house and by the looks of things it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Which maybe was a good thing because that would mean no reason to go out. Mamoru is usually off at 10, my plan is to surprise him in his apartment with a bottle of his favourite wine and to finally make love._**

 ** _As soon as the car arrived I instructed the driver to not worry and that I'll be fine._**

 ** _Thankfully Mamoru's building had a cover at the entrance so I didn't get wet, it would be a shame to get wet in this rain._**

 ** _Once inside I head straight to the elevators thankfully I had a spare key to his apartment which he gave me..._**

 ** _Makoto's POV_**

 ** _Myself, Minako, Rei and Ami were all together at Minako's place, she called us all over for some reason and had a set up of fancy finger foods, desserts and champagne._**

 ** _Aside from Ami, me and Rei were lost about what was going on..._**

 ** _" Okay we all got drinks right? " asked Minako in a very exciting tone of voice, " because as we speak our little Usagai will be a woman " she adds raising her glass, " oh my god Minako really? that's why you did this? " Ami asks as she blushes. I felt so confused then I already was, " what do you mean? " I asked not understanding anything, " yeah tell us " said Rei taking a sip of champagne._**

 ** _" Guys Usagai is finally going to have sex " said Minako in the most obvious way making Rei spit out her drink and me freezing where I stood " what " I said only to feel sick to my stomach suddenly, " guys she shouldn't " I add trying to process everything, " are you okay Makoto? " Ami asks as I sit on the couch._**

 ** _" I know I tend to express things but what's wrong? " Minako asks along with Rei sitting beside me._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath I look up at the three in front of me as I try to say what I knew..._**

 ** _" Guy we need to tell Usagai to call off the wedding " I said as my eyes filled with tears..._**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _9:45pm_**

 ** _Looking at the bottle in my hands I take a deep breath, " tonight will be memorable " I sighed finally reaching Mamoru's floor just a few steps away and I stood at his door._**

 ** _Unlocking his door I walked in and oddly I see his kitchen lights on, walking over to inspect a bottle of wine is open, two glasses left on the counter but one containing lipstick. Suddenly my stomach has a disturbing feeling, " what's going on? " I asked walking into the living room where it looked a bit disorganized._**

 ** _My eyes widen seeing discarded clothing on the floor making a trail towards the hall..._**

 ** _Just then sounds came from down the hall that leads to the bedroom as quietly as I could I walked towards the rest of the clothes getting closer I hear sounds that belong to a man but a woman's as well, as the door came to view I hear the sounds of pleasure getting louder and clearer._**

 ** _Standing a few inches by the half open door my eyes widen at the sight I'm seeing " Yes yes yes " moaned the woman who I see laying on her back with legs wrapped around the waist of who was going to be my husband " oh god you feel so good " Mamoru moans as he moved his hips into the woman._**

 ** _Next thing you know tears start falling from my eyes so taking a deep breath I open the door and throw the bottle of wine to the ground making the two stop what they were doing..._**

 ** _Mamoru stops hearing the loud crash looking at me, " Usagai...this isn't what it is " he explains trying to cover himself but I shook my head not wanting to hear it, next thing I did was take the ring off my finger and throw it as hard as I could at him before running off._**

 ** _I ran out of his apartment so fast that I couldn't hear him call my name, thankfully the elevator came quickly because just as the doors closed he came running. I was out of breath from both running and the shock of my life, sliding down the side walls tears continued to pour down my face._**

 ** _This feeling I had now was unbearable I couldn't try to explain it, but why? Why did he do this to me?_**

 ** _Once at the lobby I got up from the elevator floor then made my way out, wincing I notice a few cuts on my feet. The shoes were beautiful but clearly not meant for running in, I wince taking them off. I couldn't stay here another second no matter what he has to say, it's a lie he's caused me the second worst pain I could experience in life._**

 ** _Walking out I couldn't careless that it was still raining, I didn't care if I got wet or if my effort to look perfect got ruined. I was mixed with emotions from what just happened that nothing mattered to me, stepping into the rain I start to cry again my heart was just broken by the man who I devoted myself to for 6 years._**

 ** _I loved him so much I gave him my heart but now it was all for nothing and tonight I thought was going to be memorable._**

 ** _My mind was playing all the memories we had together each one more painful then the next each memory was important to me because I thought we were happy and about to join our lives together._**

 ** _Unaware of where I was I stopped and began to lose it, my hands covered my face as I cried into them, completely drenched from head to toe I felt alone and I was suffering badly..._**

 ** _Just then I felt the rain stopped uncovering my face I see in front of me a red suit slowly looking up my eyes widen to see a worried expression in a pair of familiar night blue eyes..._**

 ** _In his hand holding an umbrella over us to keep us dry " Usagai are you alright? " Seiya asked without answering I start crying again he holds me close not caring how wet I was._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _10:30pm_**

 ** _I couldn't believe the shock of my life. After a long day with the usual nonsense, I was heading out for a personal night to myself. It was raining very heavily tonight and thankfully there were spare umbrellas so just as I was walking to get to my car I see a small figure getting wet in the rain holding her face._**

 ** _Worried I walk up to the stranger but then as I cover her looking up up at me is Usagai, she didn't answer me but only cried._**

 ** _Before I knew it I led her to my car nearby with my jacket on her shoulders, poor thing how long was she in this rain. " I'll take you home " I said helping her sit in the passenger seat of my black sports car just as I was about to close the door, " please no " she mumbled looking down._**

 ** _Kneeling down beside her I put a hand on her shoulder, " maybe a friends? " I asked getting worried, " anywhere is fine " she answers only to start crying again, " okay " I replied as I stood up only this time looking closely at her hand I see the engagement ring gone._**

 ** _I suddenly felt a lump in my throat, closing the door I get to the drivers seat before speeding off._**

 ** _AN: Let me know what you think._**


	11. Chapter 11: Aching Heart

AN: Whats on everyones mind?

 ** _Chapter 11: Aching Heart_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _10:50pm_**

 ** _I don't think I've ever experienced a quiet car ride before with the rain getting heavier I did everything I could to remain focused while occasionally glancing to my silent passenger._**

 ** _I wasn't expecting anything like this but one things certain the once glowing angel who I've fallen for was hurting very badly, and I was almost certain that it had something to do with that devil who I detest._**

 ** _Making a turn we finally reached our destination seeing the underground entrance open I make my way into the park in my reserved spot, turning the engine off I get out to go to Usagai's side. Opening the door the second I saw her my heart broke, the brightness in her eyes were dull and she expressed a hurtful expression on her beautiful face._**

 ** _Carefully helping her stand I hold her close to me so that I could support her as I shut the car door, afterwards we went to the elevator._**

 ** _As we went up I stared at the lit up numbers when we passed floors " where are we? " she asks quietly while staring at the ground it surprised me to hear her speak, " it's a secret " I answered as we arrived to the top floor._**

 ** _As the doors parted we walked to the door in front of us, taking my key out I unlock the door allowing her to go in. " Come on " I said guiding her to my small living room where a view of the city was, " take a seat " I instructed helping her sit on my love seat._**

 ** _I was just about to leave to go get her some towels so that she could dry off a bit..._**

 ** _" It's over " she whimpers making me stop in my tracks along with my breathing to stop, " It's over " she repeats leaning over her holding her head._**

 ** _Usagai begins crying again. Walking back I kneel in front of her putting my hands on her shoulders, " talk to me " I said in a slow tone of voice " what happened? " my heart was aching seeing her in such pain._**

 ** _" I...I went to tell him...that I was ready " Usagai started off as I listen " but when I got to his apartment...he was...was...making love to someone else " this time her hands gripped my button shirt that tears soaked into it._**

 ** _My eyes widen only picturing the moment Usagai walked in to see that bastard betraying her especially when she was ready to give her to him._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath I pull Usagai up from the couch and embrace her tightly, " how could he do this? " Usagai cried into my shoulder, " is it my fault? " she asks shutting her eyes tightly._**

 ** _Holding her close I answer her " nothing could ever be wrong with you...that bastard never deserved you from day 1 " I answer feeling her calm down " any man would be blessed to have you and he would make sure to make you happy every single day til there's not a breath left " I explained pouring my heart out. I wasn't allowed to say any of this but how couldn't I._**

 ** _Slowly parting we look at each other momentarily, I could not resist looking at this angel how is it that anyone could hurt her when she's so perfect. Next thing I wiped her tears away, " he made a big mistake on hurting you " I whispered before hugging her once again only this time she hugged me back, " thank you " she whispers..._**

 ** _Haruka's POV_**

 ** _7:30am_**

 ** _* ring * * ring *_**

 ** _Mixed in the sheets that myself and Michiru were entangled in I tighten my embrace around her body not wanting to wake up..._**

 ** _" Answer your phone " mumbles Michiru gripping her pillow, glancing at the night table by our bed I reach over to grab my phone that wouldn't stop ringing so early in the morning..._**

 ** _" Hello " I answer in a low voice..._**

 ** _" Haruka by any chance is Usagai with you and Michiru? " Asks Rei in a frantic voice waking me up, " no she isn't why? " I ask sitting up making Michiru wake up, " Usagai never returned home last night " explained Rei now getting my full attention._**

 ** _" What do you mean Usagai never returned home last night " I replied pulling the sheets off me " what about Mamoru did you call him? " I ask getting out of bed quickly grabbing clothes as Michiru sat up looking worried. " We tried calling him but he doesn't answer " explains Rei._**

 ** _" Where are you? " I ask getting dressed as well as Michiru, " were all at her house now Grace said that she hasn't seen Usagai since last night " answered Rei panicked, " okay stay calm Me and Michiru will be there shortly " I replied before hanging up._**

 ** _" What's going on? " Michiru asks nervously " Usagai never went home last night " I answer before we ran out._**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _8:30am_**

 ** _My eyes slowly began to open the room was darker then normal and the bedding was different, in fact the room itself wasn't familiar to me. Just then I look down and I see Seiya sleeping soundly with his arms folded on the bed while he sat on the floor, " what is... " I breathed but then memories of last night returned._**

 ** _My heart started aching recalling the heartbreaking scene of me walking in on Mamoru with someone else. Pulling out my hand from under the blanket the beautiful ring that I once wore wasn't there anymore I threw it back at him before running away not wanting to be anywhere near him._**

 ** _Warm tears once again started falling while trying to stay quiet not wanting to wake up Seiya, who found me walking in the rain and brought me here. After telling him what happened he did his best to comfort me. Afterwards he offered me a towel so that I could take a bath and get warm._**

 ** _When I finished he gave me dry clothes to wear then before long I must of fallen asleep, I'm guessing he carried me to his bed._**

 ** _I hear a low yawn and see Seiya waking up, I try wiping my tears away not wanting him to see. " It's okay " he said looking at me. Sitting up on the bed knowing tears will fall soon again I ask the one question I was fearing, " did I dream it? " I asked only to see a sad expression on Seiya's face " I'm sorry " he answers followed by my tears falling, " everyone must be really worried about you...you need to call them " he said rubbing my back..._**

 ** _10 minutes later_**

 ** _After calming down a bit Seiya lent me his cellphone so that I could call everyone to let them know I was safe. " I'll give you some privacy " he said walking out of the room, " can you stay? " I ask looking at him " I'm sorry to ask but I don't want to be alone " I breathed feeling my body shake._**

 ** _Sitting beside me Seiya wraps an arm around me for support while I dial my house..._**

 ** _A ring or two is heard til finally there's an answer..._**

 ** _" Good Morning Tsukino residents " greets Grace making me smile " Grace it's me " I answer only to hear a loud gasp " Miss Tsukino thank goodness your alright...Ladies it's Her " said Grace as multiple voices are heard meaning everyone was at my house " Miss I'll put you on speaker " she adds making my heart flutter._**

 ** _" USAGAI!!!! " said Minako " where are you? " asks Michiru " are you safe? " asks Ami " we've all been worried " said Rei._**

 ** _I couldn't stop myself from crying I've been crying all night but I can't help it..._**

 ** _" Yeah I'm okay...actually no I'm not okay everyone " I explained as they all go silent " what's wrong Usagai? " asks Makoto as they all heard me whimper, " it's Mamoru...the wedding is off " I cried only to hear different reactions from everyone, " what?! Why what happened?? " Haruka asked making everyone go quiet. " I walked in on him having sex with another woman " I explained before breaking down._**

 ** _No one said anything it's as though the shock silenced them all " that scumbag...Usagai where are you I'll come get you " said Haruka I couldn't answer as though the words were clean out of me._**

 ** _Taking the phone from my hand Seiya spoke for me as I cried into his shoulder, " she's safe I'll bring her home " he said looking at me as he held me tight._**

 ** _30 Minutes Later_**

 ** _Just as Seiya said he took me home as we pulled up in front of my house I stared at my hands the whole ride, " were here " he announced getting my attention. Looking up I come back to reality " Seiya " I said looking at him shyly " what is it? " he asks._**

 ** _" Thank you for everything and I'm sorry " I replied looking sad, " sorry for what? " he asks unbuckling his seat belt, " you helped me and I could barely speak to you let alone answer anything " I explained feeling embarrassed..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Looking at Usagai's face I placed a hand on top of her head getting her full attention, " you were hurting from betrayal it's okay but if you ever want to talk I'll listen " I replied smiling which also got her to smile lightly, " thank you " she answers just then the door from the house opens._**

 ** _Getting out first I see six women running towards the car including Haruka, Usagai got out from her side still wearing the sweat pants and shirt I offered her to wear while what she wore last night was in a spare bag._**

 ** _" Usagai " said a short blue haired girl who hugged her tightly followed by everyone else, " we're glad your safe " said Michiru who held her, " take her inside and see that she gets rest " said Haruka as she stood beside me as everyone walked Usagai back to the house, " Seiya again thank you " said Usagai smile followed by me nodding._**

 ** _Once they were gone Haruka looked at me with a serious look, " I never thought he would hurt her " she stated " no one did " I answer looking down at the ground, " anyway thank you for keeping her safe " said Haruka which caught me off guard._**

 ** _" I'll always keep her safe no matter what " I said opening my car door " I gotta go " I add getting in. " If you hurt her like he did I'll kill you myself " said Haruka looking me dead in the eye " don't confuse me for him " I answered before turning my engine on and driving off..._**

 ** _" I'll never hurt you my angel " I said..._**

 ** _AN: let me know what you think_**


	12. Chapter 12: Time Passing By

AN: I hope everyone is doing well. Let me know what your thoughts are.

 ** _Chapter 12: Time Passing By_**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _Sighing heavily as I finished getting ready to go to practice, I wish that I could just lay in bed for awhile longer but if I didn't keep myself busy I'll begin thinking of him more._**

 ** _Looking out my bedroom window I noticed summer will be here soon, many of the spring flowers were gone and the days will be getting warmer._**

 ** _The weather today was beautiful so I decided to wear a simple sky blue sun dress with short sleeves along with white flat shoes. I even put my_** ** _hair was in a loose braid so that it rests on my shoulder. Checking my face once more to make sure my make up covered up the dark circles under my eyes._**

 ** _Trying to sleep was difficult because I would wake up in the middle of the night having terrible dreams._**

 ** _" No I can't be dwelling on this anymore " I said to myself picking up my purse and white shawl before going downstairs to the awaiting car._**

 ** _It's hard to believe 3 weeks has past since that night, after Seiya brought me home all my friends did everything to comfort me. Especially when word got out of my wedding being called off. There wasn't a moment during that time reporters and other social media crews tried to get an interview arriving unexpectedly at my house but I refused to talk about it._**

 _ **Thankfully Haruka and Leo were able to speak on my behalf explaining that it was a sensitive topic for me and that I wanted to move on with my life. I laid**_ ** _in bed for nearly a week everyone took turns being with me, the pain I was feeling was unbearable. How could he betray me?_**

 ** _Mamoru tried calling me a few times but I refused to even hear his voice, what would make him think that after what he's done that I even want to listen to his explanations. Doesn't he understand that he broke my heart? The only ones I would speak to were the ones that really cared me for even Seiya..._**

 ** _Stopping momentarily I realized that I never properly thanked Seiya for taking care of me when he found me, how could I be so selfish after what he did to keep me safe._**

 ** _Letting out a heavy sigh " my mind has so much going on " I breathed when I finally make it to the bottom of the stairs Grace was opening the front door immediately I noticed the one I least expected standing there..._**

 ** _" Seiya " I said surprised as he smiled at me, " good morning " he greeted, " come in Mr. Kou " said Grace opening the door more to allow Seiya to walk in, " shall I make tea Miss.Tsukino? " Grace asks looking at me but as I was about to answer Seiya spoke, " I'm sorry to have come unexpected " he stated as I walked up to him._**

 ** _" It's alright I actually was hoping to talk to you " I explain surprising Seiya " I figured you would want time to yourself " he replied looking at me, " I appreciate it " I answer smiling, why can't I find the words to tell him._**

 ** _" Am I holding you up? " asks Seiya seeing me ready for the day, " I was just about to leave for practice " I explained " Mr.Watashi understood and said to take time to recover but I'm ready to go back " I added looking up. " Thats great many miss hearing your amazing voice " compliments Seiya as a familiar sensation that I haven't felt in awhile make my heart beat fast._**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino you'll be late " said Grace making us both come back to reality, " right forgive me but I have to go " I said remembering about the rehearsal " same with me I have to go to the outdoor stadium for rehearsal as well " explained Seiya as we walked on the path, " really? For what? " I asked curiously. " Well were having a surprise concert tonight...you should come " said Seiya making me stop._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _What am I thinking? She's an opera singer there's no way she would want to come to our concert, but it would be great if she could. Feeling my hopes fade away, " I'm sorry maybe our type of music isn't what you wouldn't enjoy hearing " I said looking down at the flower beds._**

 ** _" I'd love to " she answers making my heart stop " you would? " I asked slowly smiling, " of course and I'm embarrassed to say this but I haven't had a chance to listen to your music " said Usagai as her cheeks turned red which to me was adorable._**

 ** _" Don't be we both have different musical backgrounds I didn't hear of you til your opening night and it was incredible " I explain smiling at her, " your too kind Seiya " she answers shyly making my heart beat quicker then it already was._**

 ** _Reaching into my pocket I pull out a pass, " here just show this when you arrive at the gate and you'll be taken care of " I explained handing her the pass " it's very nice of you Seiya " replied Usagai taking the pass._**

 ** _" I hope you've been well I heard that the media was trying to get more information " I said unsure if it was wise to discuss this topic, " it's been hard " she answers as her eyes show sadness I couldn't take it anymore without thinking I wrap my arms around her tightly._**

 ** _My anger towards that bastard still gets to me " I hate seeing you sad Usagai you heard me say it once but he never deserved you " I explained closing my eyes " if only I could take the pain your feeling away I want you to always be happy " I added._**

 ** _Next thing I knew her arms were around me, " thank you Seiya for being a good friend to me " she said kindly although hearing her say friend to me made me feel a bit hurt._**

 ** _After attempting to comfort Usagai she left for her rehearsal followed by myself doing the same, during the ride hearing her say " friend " didn't feel right to me. I know that she's still healing from betrayal but I want to be more with her._**

 ** _Hopefully someday I can show her what she means to me._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _5:30pm_**

 ** _The night sky was slowly making its appearance along with the stars shining throughout the day everyone kept themselves busy._**

 ** _The threelights practiced all day where there surprise concert would take place, countless fans were eagerly awaiting to see them perform how they devoted themselves to the three._**

 ** _Large crowds were waiting to enter the outdoor stadium where they've performed countless times even there first concert took place there. From the time they were in high school they've devoted themselves in there profession as the band Threelights._**

 ** _" When are we gonna go in? " said a fan, " let's get a move on!!! " shouts another, " we wanna see the three lights " screams one more suddenly a chant is started..._**

 ** _"'THREELIGHTS!!!!, THREELIGHTS!!!!!, THREELIGHTS!!! "_**

 ** _Mixed in all the chaos and crowd were Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto who were in the threelights fan club, " I'm so stoked about this concert " said Rei holding a sign saying..._**

 ** _" THREELIGHTS SHINE FOREVER "_**

 ** _" It's very exciting I was hoping they would perform soon " explains Minako with a glimmer in her eyes " I'm guessing you'll be staring at Yaten all night " teased Makoto while knowing the answer, " this is going to be fun but shouldn't have we invited Usagai to join us? " Ami asked as the others suddenly felt guilt creep up on them._**

 ** _They all knew that Usagai decided to return back to her rehearsals so that she's distracted from Mamoru but it didn't occur to the group that some fun would be good for her too._**

 ** _" Yeah we should of " answered Makoto looking sad " especially when I overheard that conversation " she added remembering what the threelights were discussing at the boutique. " It's not your fault neither one of us believed that he would ever betray her " said Rei putting a hand on Makotos shoulder._**

 ** _" Usagai said that she was feeling alright and that we shouldn't worry " said Ami " but deep inside we all know that she's still in pain " she adds just as Minako was about to say something the gates opened allowing everyone to enter._**

 ** _" Hey I got an idea let's take Usagai out this weekend " said Minako as they walked in, " what? You mean like a girls night out? " Rei asked " that sounds like a good idea " Makoto answers as they all show the gates people there tickets. " I agree but where? " Ami asks once more only to hear a laugh from Minako, " leave it to me I just gotta make a few changes to the original plan " she explains only to get strange looks from the three who worried._**

 ** _Usagai's POV_**

 ** _" Have a good evening everyone " I said seeing the orchestra pack there instruments after a long days rehearsals. Everyone was thrilled to see me return today including Leo who kept telling me how quiet it's been not hearing my voice._**

 ** _At times there were moments when I didn't want the day to end but tonight was different._**

 ** _As I was preparing to leave I open my purse smiling at the pass Seiya gave me, I'm very excited to see there performance tonight. Making my way down the stage stairs I see in the distance a familiar figure standing by the entrance._**

 ** _My eyes open up, my heart begins to feel like it's getting stabbed repeatedly and my breathing becomes shallowed, standing at the auditorium doors was Mamoru my ex fiancé holding a bouquet of red roses._**

 ** _Freezing where I stood I didn't know what to do?_**

 ** _He begins making his way towards me unable to move I watch as he gets closer..._**

 ** _" Usagai I'm sorry for what happened " he said standing in front of me, " I never meant to hurt you in that manner but I miss you so much and I realized my life isn't complete without you " he explained with a sincere expression on his face but what he was unaware of were my feelings._**

 ** _Closing my eyes tears fall again " I don't even know what to say to you...you made me feel loved in the beginning now all I know is betrayal " I stated trying to keep it together " Mamoru I can't even look at you right now you've changed and I could never forgive you...please excuse me " I finished walking past him only to suddenly get my wrist grabbed._**

 ** _" Let me go " I said trying to release myself from him " I came to get you back and this is what you give me " he said throwing the roses harshly to the ground, " your hurting me " I cried only to feel more his grip tighten..._**

 ** _" RELEASE HER NOW !!!! " shouted a familiar voice from the entrance..._**

 ** _Looking to see who it was stood Haruka with Michiru and Leo, " STEP AWAY FROM MISS TSUKINO IMMEDIATELY !!!! " Leo shouts as they rush towards us._**

 ** _Releasing me I wince, " Usagai are you alright? " Michiru asks holding me, " I'm fine " I answer but upon inspection she sees my wrist red and bruises only to make her angry._**

 ** _" You bastard leave this place " said Michiru glaring at Mamoru and holding me close to her, " BACKOFF !!! " shouted Mamoru making us step back._**

 ** _Just then Haruka grabs Mamoru's arms and bends it behind him followed by pushing him away from us as Leo stood beside me and Michiru , " YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO EITHER OF THEM IN THAT VOICE...NOW GET OUT!!! " shouts Haruka keeping her ground._**

 ** _Staring at us intensely Mamoru takes a few steps back, " this isn't over " he said before walking away._**

 ** _When he was gone I started shaking in Michiru's arms, " it's alright we're here " she said in her calm tone of voice. Never once in my life did I ever see him behave like that, I've never been so scared before._**

 ** _" Look what he did to your beautiful skin " said Haruka examing my wrist, " does it hurt? " asks Michiru, " not much " I answer staring at the bruised_** ** _area, " Miss Tsukino I'll make sure he doesn't step into the building " said Leo._**

 ** _" If he does notify me immediately " replied Haruka before looking back at me, " let's get you home you've had quite the night " she added but then I remembered the concert, " I can't can you please take me to the outdoor stadium that's at the amusement park please " I said making everyone confused..._**

 ** _AN: what's happening next? Wait and see_**


	13. Chapter 13: Can You Hear Me

_AN: Hi everyone another chapter is here, Enjoy!!_

 ** _Before continuing I never wrote everyones age. LOL I'm a dummy. Usagai, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Mina - 21, Haruka - 23, Michiru - 22, Mamoru- 25, Seiya - 22, Taiki - 23 Yaten - 21._**

 ** _I'm embarrassed to not have included ages from the beginning, but here's hoping everyone like it so far._**

 ** _Chapter 13: Can You Hear Me_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Outdoor Stadium - Backstage_**

 ** _7:30pm_**

 ** _It was getting close to head out on stage, while buttoning my sleeves I kept thinking about Usagai, when I saw her today I felt great happiness one that I haven't felt in many years._**

 ** _My last relationship was back in high school when I was dating who I thought was the love of my life and would eventually share everything with her. Then suddenly she left me because she felt neglected when I became famous. The only memory from that day was finding a letter and the necklace I gave her on my bed..._**

 _" Seiya,_

 _I clearly am not as important enough to you as I once was, I'm proud that your finally making your dreams come true but since then I've felt lonely and unloved by you as though you have a new love in your life. I can't go on being one who watches from afar. I'm sorry if I couldn't say this to you in person but as I write this letter my tears fall rapidly and the pain in my heart is too much. I wish you all the best_

 _I'm sorry_

 _Good bye_

 _Kakyuu "_

 ** _I never saw her again afterwards, it took me awhile to forget her but as years passed the three of us succeeded each day that went by. Taiki and Yaten saw how much I suffered that day, since then they've always protected me._**

 ** _We each dated different types of women over the years but we saw that they only wanted to be with us for our wealth and fame. Then we just decided to not date anyone, devoting ourselves to our music career not caring if we stayed single._**

 ** _Looking at both Taiki and Yaten in the mirrors reflection I smile thinking back before the fame. We've_ _been best friends since middle school just your average kids always getting into trouble, skipping classes and helping each other out._**

 ** _Then one day while writing in my notebook I started writing music then before long the three of us were picking up an instrument and singing together._**

 ** _" The good old days " I laughed putting my red blazer on, " what are you talking about? " asks Yaten fixing his tie, " old memories " I answer smiling as I button the front. Taiki smiles knowing what I was referring to, " yeah we were trouble makers " he said before smiling, " what do you mean we, Seiya was the one who convinced us to do stupid things " replies Yaten glaring at me._**

 ** _" Speaking of " started Taiki looking back at me " why were you late showing up for practice " he asks giving me a suspicious look " yeah that's right where were you? " Yaten asks looking upset._**

 ** _Rubbing the back of my head I look up at the ceiling finding it very interesting, as I was about to answer the door flew open revealing a stage crew member..._**

 ** _" Threelights 10 minutes til show time we gotta get you to the stage " he said..._**

 ** _" You heard him let's go " I said following the stage crew knowing all to well that Yaten and Taiki were gonna interrogate me later..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _( AN: I noticed in the series Usagai always misses the concerts so I thought why not let her see them lol )_**

 ** _7:50pm_**

 ** _I finally arrived at the outdoor stadium thanks to Haruka and Michiru, I've never experienced such an interesting ride before in my life..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _As we drove on the road I explained everything to Michiru and Haruka while I sat in backseat of there convertible._**

 _ **" The Threelights are having a surprise concert " said Michiru looking surprised at me from the passenger seat in the front, " yes " I answer pulling out the pass I was given earlier only to hear gasps from both, " is something wrong? " I ask not hearing anything for a few minutes.**_

 _ **" Uh princess how did you get that VIP pass? " Haruka asks surprised, " Seiya gave it to me this morning " I answer seeing Michiru smile at me, " what he came to your house " said Haruka getting upset, " now now Haruka I'm sure he wanted to know how Usagai was " replies Michiru before looking back at me.**_

 _ **Lightly blushing as I think about this morning I had to admit it was nice seeing Seiya again I still don't know much about him but so far I see that he's a good person. " It was kind of him to give me this " I breathed staring at it, " I'm looking forward to it " I add blushing more.**_

 _ **" Usagi your still wearing your clothes from practice though " said Haruka looking at my outfit from the viewing mirror, " what's wrong with my dress? " I asked looking down. " It is a concert and most people dress up...I know move to the side " said Michiru before sliding into the back surprising Haruka, " what are doing? " Haruka asks glancing at us.**_

 ** _" Take your dress off " she instructed while unzipping her dress. This time Haruka's eyes opened up along with my_ _face turning red I could barely process what's going on, " you want me to what?! " I ask, " just do it and Haruka eyes forward " ordered Michiru as I get my dress off while she hands me hers._**

 _ **" You don't have to tell me twice " Haruka answers while her cheeks turn crimson red.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **" Wow Michiru's dress looks great on you " said Haruka smiling along with Michiru " it sure does " she answers only to make me blush.**_

 _ **While Michiru wore my blue sun dress I wore her lilac strapless tube dress that stopped at the knees, along with her white stilettos. She even lent me her pearl necklace along with quickly undoing my braid and pinned my hair to the side leaving the ends wavy from it being braided all day.**_

 _ **" This is a little tight " I said adjusting the bust area noticing it gave me a bit of lift " it's suppose to be " teased Michiru making me blush more, " have fun ok and call me to pick you up " said Haruka as I nod to them.**_

 _ **After they left I quickly walk up to the gate seeing they were just about to close...**_

 _ **" Excuse me Miss but you gotta have a ticket " said the gates people, " oh I do " I answer showing the pass only to get a surprised reaction once again, " I'm sorry for holding you up miss I'll take you to your seat right away " he said letting me enter then guided me through a different way.**_

 _ **As we walked I couldn't believe how many people were here tonight, it was incredible to see everyone excited while chanting for Seiya and the others.**_

 _ **" Your one lucky fan miss " I hear the gate person say as we continued walking, " pardon? " I asked not understanding, " you really don't know what that is? " he asks me as I shake my head " that's a VIP pass to the front stage area where you can have a great view of the show and go to the after party " he explains only to make my eyes open up again.**_

 _ **" Oh boy was I in for it " I thought to myself as I see an area that's closed off by a velvet rope and security on site, showing the pass I enter and get shown to my seat. The gate person was right I am going to see them with a great view as I look at the stage, suddenly the lights go out meaning the showing was starting..**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **Once our ear pieces were in we did our prayer as we did before every show, looking ahead the lights went out followed by the audience going crazy followed by there screams getting louder...**_

 _ **" Alright let's do this " I said as we walk out onto the stage once in our places lasers were everywhere then one by one spotlights were pointed on each of us the band started playing and the fans screaming louder now that we were on stage.**_

 _ **As we were starting to sing the first verses of our song I look out into the audience trying to look for Usagai but the stage lights were too bright to find her...**_

 _ **" Please tell me your here " I thought to myself as I continued singing with Taiki and Yaten...**_

 ** _10:00pm_**

 ** _" ENCORE!!!!! ENCORE!!! ENCORE!!!! ENCORE!!!!! "_**

 _ **We were at our finale but as we hear the crowd I look at both Taiki and Yaten who nod, smiling I hold the microphone up to my lips. Throughout the concert my eyes searched the crowds trying to find her in hopes to see her reaction if she enjoyed our music...**_

 _ **" WE WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT !!! " I said getting the same loud reaction " THIS GOES TO ALL OF YOU BUT ALSO TO THOSE..." freezing briefly I finally found who I was hoping to see tonight. In the middle of the front row smiling purely was Usagi.**_

 ** _My heart was racing all I wanted to do this moment was jump of the stage and hug her tightly not caring if the world watched, just then my thoughts were broken when Yaten gave me a light nudge._**

 ** _" AS I WAS SAYING THIS GOES TO ALL OF YOU BUT TO ALSO THOSE WHO ARE VERY PRECIOUS " I finish making eye contact with Usagi..._**

 ** _(AN: English lyrics are below the Japanese version )_**

 ** _" Search for your love "_**

 ** _The music starts playing the lights dim down followed by orbs of light appearing everywhere as though Stars were falling from the sky..._**

 ** _" Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_**

your always shining

 ** _Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_**

your smile is like a small star 

**_Taisetsu ni shite ta yo ( eien no Starlight ) "_**

 _keep it like a treasure ( eternal starlight )_

 _ **When I looked back at Usagi we briefly made eye contact unable to resist I winked at her..,**_

 ** _" Ano hi Boku wa mamorenakute_**

 _I couldn't save you that day_

 ** _Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_**

 _I could only cry tears filled with remorse_

 ** _Itami ga nokoru yo ( wasurenai Sweet heart)_**

 _The pain still remains ( I can't forget Sweet heart )_

 ** _" Search for your LOVE sora no suishou_**

 _crystal in the sky_

 ** _Search for your LOVE nakanaidekure_**

 _please don't cry_

 ** _Search for your LOVE hontou wa dakishimetai no sa_**

 _I really want to hold you but..._

 ** _We face the audience while reaching out as though we were wanting the hand of the one we love to come back..._**

 ** _" Kimi no kaori zutto ( sagashiteru)_**

 _your eternal perfume ( I'm searching )_

 ** _Boku no koe yo todoke ( aishiteru)_**

 _Answer my call ( I love you so )_

 ** _Ima doko ni iru no ( Moonlight Princess)_**

 _Where are you now?( Moonlight Princess )_

 ** _" Boku no princess_**

 _My princess_

 ** _" Kotaete Answer for me ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Right away Answer for me_

 ** _Kotaete Answers for me yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Tenderly Answer for me_

 ** _" Tooi yosora kakenuketeku_**

 _Sweeping across the distant night sky_

 ** _Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_**

 _I'm wishing on a falling star_

 ** _Aitai to sasayaku ( tsutaete yo Starlight )_**

 _I want to see you and whisper ( tell the starlight )_

 ** _" Toki ga sugite otona ni naru_**

 _If too much time passes_

 ** _Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_**

 _we will grow up, you finally recognized me_

 ** _Tarinai kakera no ( soba ni ite Sweet heart )_**

 _There aren't enough pieces ( I'm close by Sweet heart )_

 ** _Looking back at Usagi she's smiling brightly with her hands close to her heart..._**

 ** _" Search for your LOVE gin no unabara_**

 _A sea of silver_

 ** _Search for your LOVE fune wa tadayou_**

 _A drifting ship_

 ** _Search for your LOVE kuru oshisa no nagasarete yuku_**

 _I'm going to gush with regret_

 ** _" Kimi no kaori zutto ( sagashiteru)_**

 _Your eternal perfume ( I'm searching )_

 ** _Boku no koe yo todoke ( aishiteru)_**

 _Answer my callI ( I love you )_

 ** _Ima doko ni iru no ( Moonlight Princess )_**

 _Where are you now( Moonlight Princess ) "_

 ** _" Boku no princess_**

 _My princess_

 ** _Seeing her smile brightly meant more to me then anything I couldn't bare to see her sad..._**

 ** _" Kotaete Answer for me ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Right away Answer for me_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Tenderly Answer for me_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Right away Answer for me_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Reply to me Answer for me Tenderly Answer for me_

 ** _When we finished the final song the crowd finally calmed down followed by slowly leaving._**

 ** _Walking into our dressing room I breathed a sigh of relief to know it was over, I was looking forward to the after party knowing that Usagai will be there._**

 ** _" Don't think your off the hook yet Seiya we know well she was there " said Taiki crossing his arms, " so that's why you were late you went to go visit Usagi and invited her to come tonight " said Yaten with a less then impressed face._**

 ** _Not being able to get out of this I finally confessed, " alright yes I went to go see her and gave her a VIP pass okay " I explained awaiting to hear what they're going to say next, " well we knew you couldn't stay away from her " said Taiki looking down, " Seiya were only watching out for you we just don't want to see you get hurt again " replies Yaten sounding sincere._**

 ** _Looking at them both momentarily I feel touched that they still look out for me, " thanks it means a lot but I have a good feeling about her " I said smiling " now let's freshen up before we go to the after party " I add making them laugh a bit._**

 ** _AN: Hope this one is enjoyed, wish me luck_**


	14. Chapter 14: Are We Meant To Be?

AN: What's coming who knows.Enjoy!!!!

 ** _Chapter 14: Are We Meant To Be?_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _10:30pm_**

 ** _As the crowds were leaving the stadium all that could be heard was how incredible The Threelights concert was. That this night was there best show ever along with the music being just as amazing as the next and hopes that they perform soon._**

 ** _Amongst the many walking out were Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami all of them star struck by the performance, " they just keep getting more amazing " gushed Minako making the others smile, " it's exciting every time they perform " replies Ami, " they're all so dreamy " sighs Makoto while blushing, " if only we can meet them " said Rei looking back at the crowd still waiting by the entrance._**

 ** _" Sadly that's gonna be hard " said Ami looking sad, " yeah I hear there's an after party going on in a private area of the amusement park " explains Makoto while resting a hand on her hip, " and it's VIP pass only which none of us have " she added making her and the others sigh heavily._**

 ** _" I say we try sneaking in " whispers Minako only to get nervous reactions from everyone, " are you crazy I'll bet anything security will be tight " said Rei noticing the guards at the gate._**

 ** _" As much as I love the Threelights I don't feel like getting titled physco fan " said Makoto, " alright then let's go get something to eat then " sighs Minako as her and the others begin walking..._**

 ** _Amusement Park After Party_**

 ** _After the concert was over all VIP guests were taken to the after party being hosted by the Threelights._**

 ** _Many guests were other celebrities, socialites, music producers and fans. The area for the party was being held inside the amusement park where a DJ was set up, tables set up, a bar fully stocked with a mixologist to make beverages, catering was making various types of food, waiters carrying food and various lounging areas to sit and mingle._**

 ** _As soon as the guests arrived the party started all that was missing were the honoured guests..._**

 ** _Walking into the party with everyone Usagi was impressed by the set up it had a formal carnival theme making everyone enjoy the atmosphere, " this is so cute " she said looking around while admiring everything._**

 ** _" Excuse me " said a voice from behind Usagai getting her attention, " yes? " she answers looking to see a man in his 50's and smiling, " excuse me Miss aren't you Usagi Tsukino? " he asks " yes I am " she replies smiling._**

 ** _" I saw your opera performance a while back and I have to say your incredible " he explains holding his hand out, " thank you that's very kind of you to say " said Usagai blushing followed by shaking his hand, " your brilliant " he adds followed by kissing her hand._**

 ** _Usagi's cheeks turn red she wasn't expecting to be recognized by someone, he then explains that he's an executive producer for a record company in America and that he was in Japan for business. After conversing he gave her his business card before they parted._**

 ** _" Who would of thought I'd meet David Foster " said Usagi while reading his card, " this party must have a lot of important people " she added looking around seeing many that could be famous._**

 ** _All of a sudden everyone started applauding as the guests of honour entered the party...Taiki, Yaten and Seiya entered everyone was praising them for an incredible concert and wonderful after party._**

 ** _Smiling from the distant Usagi watched cheerfully as everyone talks with them._**

 ** _" Hello Miss " said a gentleman approaching Usagi, he was a tall gentleman 5"9 tanned skin, with green eyes and dark brown hair wearing a grey v neck shirt with black jeans._**

 ** _Usagi had to admit he was a handsome man but she wasn't quite comfortable near him, " good evening sir " she replies only to get a charming smile from the man, " my names Alex Hiro " he explains shaking hands with Usagi, " a pleasure to meet you " she replied smiling. " Did you come by yourself? " Alex asks unaware to Usagi that he was eyeing her up and down._**

 ** _" I - " started Usagi but before she could finish her sentence an arm was around her shoulders and was brought close to a familiar chest " she's my special guest " said another voice belonging to Seiya..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _From the moment myself, Yaten and Taiki entered the party everyone cheered for us. Before we could even say hello to everyone, guests were trying to talk to us as well as congratulate us for a successful concert._**

 ** _I knew that I should be talking to everyone here because many were either music producers or executives from media companies, but the one I wanted to see right now was Usagi who I spotted in the distance._**

 ** _It was amazing how beautiful she looked tonight whenever I see her my breath is taken away by just the sight of her. Just as another music producer started talking to me I see this guy walking up to Usagi and starts talking with her._**

 ** _Instantly jealously starts rising but also he keeps looking Usagi up and down like a piece of meat, " hell no buddy " I breathed before excusing myself from everyone._**

 ** _Quickly walking up to them I hear the guy asking..._**

 ** _" Did you come by yourself? " he asks with his eyes clearly glued to her chest.._**

 ** _" I- " said Usagi but not letting her finish I wrap an arm around her then bring her close to my chest, giving this guy a stare " she's my special guest " I answer knowing well all he wanted Usagi for was fun and I wasn't permitting it._**

 ** _" Seiya " said Usagi looking up at me shyly, " move along " I told him only to receive an eye roll from him " if you get bored come find me beautiful " he replies walking away._**

 ** _That jerk he's lucky I don't punch him out right now, " are you ok? " I ask looking at my angel, " yes I'm fine " Usagi answers " but what did he mean by if I get bored? " she asks only to make me look surprised at her._**

 ** _" Uuuhh...uuuuummmm...hey look mini burgers ever tried them " I said as a waiter approached us " I haven't " she said looking at the tray in hopes it distracts her from the question asked " yes try them now " I suggested allowing her to take the first one, " they look delicious " she answers followed by me shoving one in my mouth " mmmm yes gooood " I muffled before putting another in my mouth._**

 ** _hearing_** ** _a light giggle from Usagi, " what's funny? " I asked but seeing her laugh made that glow she had return. Taking a napkin Usagi wipes the sides of my lips, " you got a bit of bread " she said smiling at me..._**

 ** _From the distant Yaten and Taiki both had emberassed expressions on there faces seeing the display I did to ignore answering Usagai's question._**

 ** _Throughout the evening both Usagi and me were together from trying the various foods offered, talked and walked around the games that were available to guests..._**

 ** _" Are you enjoying yourself? " I asked as we walked seeing everyone playing a game, " yes this is the most fun I've had since I was a child " she answers cheerfully " I'm glad you were able to come tonight " I replied smiling " also you look very nice " I add admiring the dress she wore._**

 ** _" Oh right this dress " giggled Usagi with her cheeks turning red only to look at her with a questioning look, " funny story " she added looking at me..._**

 ** _After telling me the story of her and Michiru switching dresses in the back seat of the car while Haruka drove to get her to our concert was over I couldn't stop laughing, I've heard crazier things in my life but that was top. " I'm so embarrassed " said Usagi trying to hide her red face, " don't be but at least you have friends willing to help you out " I reply finally calming down._**

 ** _As we reached the end of the games we see the Ferris Wheel along with a few people getting off, smiling I look at Usagi " let's go " I said taking her hand " ok " she answers as we go towards it._**

 ** _Once inside the Ferris Wheel Cart we each take a seat opposite from one another, slowly going up we look at the upcoming view of the city and the shining bright lights._**

 ** _" Its really beautiful " said Usagi gazing at the sight but I wasn't looking at the city my eyes were on her, aside from the city lights even the stars were shining brightly tonight. " Your beautiful " I breathed keeping my gaze on her but then Usagi switched from watching the view to looking at me._**

 ** _There's no going back now I should tell her taking a deep breath I begin talking again " Usagi...I know your still healing but I've been hiding something that I was forbidden to tell you " I explain keeping my eyes locked with her sky blue orbs " when I first saw you I thought you were an angel from heaven, your incredible, gifted and so beautiful "._**

 ** _My is heart beating so fast right now I'm certain that Usago could hear it, come on Seiya just say it..._**

 ** _" Seiya please...I " her voice quivers as I continued on..._**

 ** _" Please hear me...when your hurt my heart aches seeing you suffer the way you did only made me feel your pain and if I could I'd take it so that you would never have to experience that again " bravely taking her hands in mine she shakes a bit, " what I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you since I first heard your voice " I finish looking into her eyes showing shock._**

 ** _The ride stops then before I could say anything else Usagi quickly stepped out leaving me alone lost in my thoughts..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _1:00am_**

 ** _I was lucky to have been able to get a taxi home but throughout the ride home my mind was repeating everything Seiya told me, when I arrived I immediately ran upstairs to my bedroom. Walking out of my bathroom after a long hot bath I still couldn't forget what he told me._**

 ** _Putting on my silk night gown I go over to sit on the cushioned seat in front of my mirror then reach for my brush to smooth my hair out, staring blankly into the mirror._**

 ** _I don't know what to think right now, how do I even reply to what Seiya told me? Everything he said to me was kind but I'm still recovering from what happened with Mamoru, how is it that he feels this way for me..._**

 ** _Dropping my brush I begin to cry, I feel so lost about my feelings..._**

 ** _If it didn't work out with Mamoru then is it even possible for Seiya and me??_**

 ** _Are we meant to be together? Or am I just afraid????_**

 ** _AN: let me know what you think?_**


	15. Chapter 15: Have Trust In Me

AN: I'm glad to have come this far. Just being able to write is good.

 ** _Chapter 15: Have Trust In Me_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _3 Days Later_**

 ** _The biggest topic anyone could talk about was the Threelights concert that took place a few nights ago, fans were still experiencing the adrenaline of excitement from watching the three individuals. The media had live footage of the show and it was repeat after repeat._**

 ** _The new album was doing great in sales that it's sold out everywhere, the Threelights were popular from the start of there careers but there getting more attention then ever. But the biggest topic is " what do they look for in a woman? "._**

 ** _They were just recently entitled the #1 bachelors of the decade._**

 ** _" Seriously? " asks Yaten reading a magazine with the three on the cover, " were the bachelors of the decade " said Taiki watching tv and no matter what channel he changed to more news about them was on._**

 ** _The three were in there condominium located in a well known area that was exclusive to only those of fame and high wealth. The building itself was an impressive design so that each resident had an entire floor._**

 ** _Rolling his eyes along with shaking his head Yaten looks back at Taiki and Seiya " Jeez when is this gonna end " he asks tossing the magazine aside, "who knows but til one of us is either dating or married then maybe we'll have a break " answers Taiki out loud noticing how Seiya sat at the bar currently focused on writing._**

 ** _" Hey did you hear us Seiya? " asks Taiki looking at his bandmate still not getting an answer, " hey you listening? " Yaten asks getting annoyed._**

 ** _Taiki and Yaten walk over to there leader, they had there concerns whenever Seiya didn't listen to anything they were saying most times it was either he was too focused on writing a new song or something was REALLY bugging him._**

 ** _" I'm concerned...he's been like this since the after party " said Yaten crossing his arms, " I know he hasn't told us anything " replies Taiki unaware to both of them as Seiya wrote words the memory repeated in his mind._**

 _" I know your still healing but I've been hiding something that I was forbidden to tell you "_

 ** _Resting his head in the palm of his hand the rough sounds of the pen gliding on the paper got louder..._**

 _" please hear me...when your hurt my heart aches "_

 _ **Taking a moment to breath Seiya writes the next couple lyrics..**_

 _" what I'm trying to say is I've had feelings for you since I first heard your voice "_

 _ **Seiya couldn't get rid of the memory all he saw was Usagi rushing out of the Ferris Wheel, leaving him lost.**_

 _ **Finally stopping he looks over what he was working on then got up with his notebook along with grabbing his car keys he left the condo not saying anything while Yaten and Taiki said nothing but had concerns.**_

 ** _Once down the elevator and into the garage Seiya got into his car then drove off..._**

 ** _Usagi's House_**

 ** _3:00pm_**

 ** _Light laughs were heard from the living room..._**

 ** _" e stato bello parlare con te dopo tanto tempo, va bene ciao ( it was so nice talking to you after so long, alright bye ) " said Usagi in the language she mastered after spending many years in Italy._**

 ** _Sighing lightly her gaze stayed on the phone, sadly the call that was put to an end was from her long time Italian vocal coach Don who helped her become who she was today in opera, they hadn't spoken in almost 2 years and she missed him dearly because he was also the one person she could go to whenever she was sad._**

 ** _Today he called to check how his prized student was doing in her home country and congratulated her on everything but when Mamoru was mentioned she broke down telling him about the betrayal along with calling off the wedding. Dons heart broke for her and apologized for discussing him._**

 ** _But afterwards they started talking about old times in Venice, which made Usagi's heart ache then that's when Don mentioned how it hasn't been the same since she left and asked if she would consider returning. Usagai was surprised to hear the offer but knew she couldn't up and leave after everything Leo did._**

 ** _In the end Don understood and told her that if she did then she would be welcomed back with open arms.._**

 ** _Standing up and going to the window to see the sun shining along with the flowers in full bloom._**

 ** _The thought of going back to Italy didn't sound like a bad idea but it would mean leaving everyone behind again, she missed her friends all the time along with her former lover Mamoru. It still hurt whenever she thought of him especially now when his behaviour wasn't what she expected._**

 ** _Glancing at her wrist it wasn't as red but it had a few bruises._**

 ** _Just then Luna jumped onto her shoulder cuddling Usagi's cheek_** ** _only to make her laugh, " Luna are you trying to cheer me up " she laughs while petting her head, " would you want to go to Italy? " she asks only to get a purr as an answer._**

 ** _Something caught Usagi's eye from the table near the stairs, a certain shine upon looking closer inspection it was the VIP pass Seiya gave her, the memories of the concert returned but also his_** ** _confessions on how he feels about her._**

" what I'm trying to say is I've had feelings for you since I first heard your voice "

 ** _Those words repeated nonstop..._**

 ** _Letting Luna get down from her shoulders Usagi sighed heavily, " Grace I'm going out " she announced before grabbing her purse and heading out not sure of a destination._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _4:00pm_**

 ** _I didn't know where I was going but I needed some space to myself, I'd normally go to either 2 places the studio or my secret apartment. The three of us didn't mind living together but there was a time when I use to bring dates back to the condo for some nightly activity._**

 ** _Yaten found that pressing pillows onto his head helped while Taiki invested in sound proof headphones so that neither of them heard women moan or screams, along with the awkwardness that followed the next morning._**

 ** _So to prevent anymore moments with them I got myself a luxury bachelor apartment with a kitchen, living room and bedroom but a music room with sound proof walls. The best part was the city view that I got even in the bedroom. It was very private and I've even managed to get lots of music done there._**

 ** _It was a great place and to my own surprise I hadn't brought any dates there. I haven't even told Yaten or Taiki about it since they assume I would go to a hotel._**

 _While driving I shield my eyes with sunglasses, a drive would always help me whenever something was on my mind and in this case it was someone. It was a risk_

 ** _confessing my feelings to Usagi that night but when could I ever get the chance to tell her._**

 ** _Arriving to my bachelor apartment I park outside today even with the weather being very hot today I wasn't planning on going anywhere else except to work on this song._**

 ** _Just as I was opening my car door I look ahead to see someone familiar walking with a look of lost thought my eyes opening I couldn't believe I was seeing her, Usagi._**

 ** _Quickly following her to see she was going into the park close by, I make sure to keep my distance. " I can't believe it " I said as Usagi was headed towards the resting area where a water fountain was in the middle of the area._**

 ** _Standing behind a tree I take a moment to admire her, how could anyone describe perfection when I'm staring at it. Anytime I see her that's all I saw._**

 ** _" Come on Seiya...10 seconds of courage is all you need " I said taking a deep breath then walked towards her, " you can do this " I add getting closer but as I did she was still lost in her thoughts. Stopping halfway I was almost reconsidering which isn't like me to do so._**

 ** _What am I doing? She probably doesn't even want to see me?_**

 ** _" Seiya, is that you? " asks Usagi's sweet voice getting my full attention to see her looking at me, " yeah it's me " I answer smiling nervously._**

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 ** _We sat side by side in silence knowing that we had to discuss what was occurring between us..._**

 ** _" Usagi...about that night " I said trying to start a conversation I knew I had to clear things up to reassure her what I say is true, " Seiya I'm flattered about what you told me " she said staring down at her hands, " but I don't know if I can let someone into my life now " explains Usagi closing her eyes._**

 ** _" I understand but I want you to know everything I said to you was true...I have feelings for you and I'll wait no matter how long " I replied getting her attention, " Seiya " she breathes blushing._**

 ** _Standing I help Usagai on her feet so that what I have to say next stays with her, as I was about to say something I look at her wrist to see bruises " what happened? " I asked holding her arm, " it's nothing " Usagai answers looking away but the more I looked at the bruises I got upset._**

 ** _" This isn't nothing what happened? " I ask once more only to see fear in her eyes, " I didn't want to talk to him but then he " Usagi explains but she didn't need to finishing since now I was mad, " did your ex fiancé do this? " I ask as my blood boiled._**

 ** _Without getting her answer I already knew, that bastard had the nerve to damage her beautiful skin, " when did he do this? " I ask holding her chin so that our eyes met " the night of your concert " answers Usagi in a shaken voice. " Where is he I'm gonna go..." but before I could turn she holds my arm with pleading eyes._**

 ** _" Please Seiya don't " she begs making me stand still " violence never solves anything " she adds even if I knew she said is right, " your right but when someone dares to hurt the one most precious to me...is in trouble with me " I explained only to see a surprised look on her face, " I mean it " I add caressing the side of her face._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _I couldn't believe what Seiya was telling me...I'm precious him. How is it that someone as amazing as him could consider me so important?_**

 ** _My heart was starting to get that familiar sensation the same one I felt that morning when he came to my house. Do I have feelings for Seiya as well? Or is it that he's just being kind to me?_**

 ** _" I should go " I said trying to hide my face before Seiya sees my cheeks turn red, " do you have to? " he asks sounding hurt, " please stay " Seiya adds only to see in his night sky eyes a pleading look._**

 ** _" How did you know I was here? " I asked only to see him smile at me, " I was getting out of my car and I saw you at the end of the street " Seiya explains, " do you live near by? " I asked looking around._**

 ** _"You could say that " he answers as I get confused.._**

 ** _A few minutes later Seiya unlocks his door to the apartment that I barely remembered, " Ladies first " he says letting me walk in. Going in further I look around while standing in his living room to see it all well kept, I wasn't sure why but I thought it would be more unorganized._**

 ** _" So you live here? " I asked turning to face Seiya as he stood by the door, " sometimes I usually come here to either get away from everything or if I'm working on songs " he answers smiling walking past me " I'll show you where the magic happens " he added making me giggle lightly before following him around the corner._**

 ** _As I walked I kept looking out the window where the view was beautiful, I could only imagine what it looks like at night. " When I bought this place the view was my reason to buy it " he explained standing next to me, " I could only imagine the view at night " I answer smiling, " I'll admit it's incredible " Seiya replied looking at me along with me staring back at him._**

 ** _Clearing his throat Seiya looks behind him, " I was going to show you my studio " he explains pointing before we continued walking into a room with a variety of guitars either placed on the wall or on a stand on the ground, a piano, a drum set and other various technical equipment that I'm guessing was for adding sound._**

 ** _" This is impressive Seiya " I compliment looking around knowing how all this was familiar to me " I must of spent most of my time working in here for our newest album then at the recording studio " explains Seiya walking close behind me. Turning I bump into Seiya only to get held in his arms " forgive me " I breathed looking up at him._**

 ** _Without answering Seiya's eyes looked into mine passionately, swallowing I was nervous that my body was beginning to shake " I..ummm - " then before I could say anything Seiya's lips were pressed against mine._**

 ** _My eyes must of been the size of plates...Seiya is kissing me but I'm not pulling back or fighting, I only feel bliss now. How could a kiss be so passionate, sweet and filled with desire, Seiya's lips are unlike anything I've ever felt smooth and soft._**

 ** _Closing my eyes slowly my arms go around his neck so that he's closer to me, I don't know why but I don't want this to end..._**

 ** _Just then a ringing is heard making us stop, Seiya pulls away from me then we look down at my purse. I release myself from Seiya to answer my cellphone, quickly taking it out I see on the screen Leo..._**

 ** _" Hello Leo " I answer turning to face Seiya who's still standing by me, " I'm sorry to bother you today but I just received a called from the New York Metropolitan Opera they want to have you perform live for them " explains Leo making my eyes open._**

 ** _" Your kidding that's incredible...when? " I asked excited from hearing the news " in the fall middle October " Leo answers only to make me more excited " it's very exciting I can't wait " I answer before ending the call._**

 ** _" Good news? " asks Seiya curiously " yes I've been asked to perform live in New York in the fall " I explained trying to recover from the news, " that's great I'm pretty sure many are going to enjoy your performance " he said smiling, " I hope so " I replied but then I remembered what occurred between us before the call.._**

 ** _My cheeks turning red I touch my lips " Seiya...t-the kiss..." but before I could say anything his arms were wrapped around me holding me in a tight and warm embrace making my heart beat fast, " I'm sorry for kissing you but I couldn't resist...I hope you don't think less of me please have trust in me Usagi " Seiya explains sounding out of breath._**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Seiya kindly gave me a ride home since it was starting to get dark out and he didn't want me to be alone._**

 ** _Pulling up he stops the car, " were here " he said looking at me smiling, " thank you Seiya " I answer smiling back at him, " I've been wanting to tell you something since the night of the concert " I explain looking at him._**

 ** _Getting his full attention Seiya waits to hear " what is it? " he asks " I wanted to say that your music is amazing and your singing is incredible I've never felt so much passion and uplifting spirit in music before " I breathed " I wanted to say that earlier but so much occurred " I added remembering everything._**

 ** _" Thank you are you a new fan of ours now? " Seiya asks in a teasing manner only to make me smile " yes " I answer " thank you for coming that night " he replied holding my hand followed by kissing the surface like he did when we first met._**

 ** _My face must of been red again because I felt myself get warm, " good night " I said " good night " he replied before I get out of the car._**

 ** _While walking up to my house I looked back to see Seiya stay til I reached the door, once he drove off I sighed heavily I don't know what's to come but I hope we're all happy._**

 ** _AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!_**


	16. Chapter 16: NightFun,HurtingHeart Part 1

AN: Another chapter up, enjoy!!!!!!

 ** _Chapter 16: Night Fun, Hurting Heart Part 1_**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _Saturday_**

 ** _5:00pm_**

 ** _" So tell me again what it is that we're doing? " I ask while Minako works on curling my hair, " I already told you it's a secret " she answers followed by giggling. I didn't know what was going on, as I was arriving home from rehearsals I walk in to find Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami waiting for me in the living room._**

 ** _Followed by Minako holding up a bunch of shopping bags along with saying " GET READY LOVELY WERE TAKING YOU OUT !!!!! " she announces I was sure her voice could be heard a couple blocks away._**

 ** _Not even able to react the next thing I knew I was rushed upstairs and we all go into my bedroom to get ready. Minako went shopping all day for tonight and knowing how her taste is I'm guessing the outfits are pretty risqué._**

 ** _" So where are we going? " asks Rei stepping out of my bathroom wearing only a robe and her hair in rollers, " yeah you haven't given us much details " said Ami who sat on my bed while painting her nail. " You always do this Minako leaving us in the dark " sighs Makoto as she finished blow drying her hair._**

 ** _" Well I was gonna wait but I guess I can tell you " answers Minako smiling as she finishes curling my hair, " please do I don't get what is going on " I said not having the slightest clue as to what was going on. " Okay tonight we are gonna have a good old fashioned ladies night out and celebrate being single ladies " Minako explains only to get us all to stare blankly._**

 ** _" Seriously?! " said Makoto sounding unamused by the idea, " is that why you got us all together? " Ami asks standing up, " Come on girls why not plus it would give our Usagai the chance to get back out there " explained Minako looking at me as I turned red._**

 ** _" What do you mean get back out there? " I asked completely clueless as to what was being said, " it's been a couple weeks since that day " explained Minako looking nervous to mention Mamoru everyone did " and well I had made reservations awhile ago so I thought a night of fun with all of us would cheer you up a little "._**

 ** _My heart was feeling touched by what Minako was saying I knew she was only trying to make me feel better after what I went through. " Thank you it means a lot to me that your all with me I probably haven't been the same " I said smiling at everyone._**

 ** _" You were a bit distant from us but it's because you were hurting " said Makoto walking up to me, " yeah we missed the old you " said Ami joining us, " especially when you just returned to Japan and we don't want to lose you " said Rei smiling._**

 ** _" I guess I should of been more open to everyone " I replied looking at them all, " don't worry as the saying goes " there's plenty of fish in the sea " " said Minako making all of us laugh, " that is true unless you already met a great catch " teased Rei as she was about to apply lipstick._**

 ** _Hearing her say that made my eyes open remembering what happened between Seiya and me, the littlest memory of that day made my heart beat fast and my cheeks turn red._**

 ** _Though I can't deny it Seiya's lips were unlike anything I've ever felt before, putting a finger on my lips I still remember the feeling...soft to the touch, the taste of black cherries but gentle as they press against mine. How could I be so affected by such a small touch._**

 ** _" Your pretty quiet all of a sudden Usagi " said Ami only to make me blush more, " it's nothing " I answered grabbing a makeup brush, " your hiding something " said Minako with a mischievous look on her face._**

 ** _Getting nervous I focus on my makeup while trying to ignore the 8 pair of eyes looking at me, exhaling heavily something tells me that tonight is gonna be interesting..._**

 ** _" Minako what the hell did you buy? " asks Makoto pulling out what I think is a dress from one of the shopping bags. " I was right this night is going to be beyond_** ** _interesting " I thought only to get nervous as another outfit was pulled out from a bag._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _8:00pm_**

 ** _Saturday night and it was time for everyone to let loose and enjoy the night life of the city, whether it be going to the bars or dance clubs everyone had there way of letting loose._**

 ** _From a television studio the threelights were just finishing there day, after appearing as special guests on a popular television drama they were ready to enjoy the night. As they exit the set Taiki is the first of the three to breath a_ _sigh of relief._**

 ** _Like himself the day was exhausting and he couldn't be happier to finally relax while him and his other bandmates_ _walked down the hall of the television studio._**

 ** _" Geez that was something " said Taiki rubbing his shoulder followed by Yaten speaking next_** ** _" I agree Matt said it was going to be a half day project not all day he needs to get more details on things " replied Yaten looking at Seiya who was oddly quiet._**

 ** _The two noticed another odd behaviour from there leader something was different but they couldn't put there finger on it aside from knowing his feelings for the blonde haired angel._**

 ** _Seiya was currently repeating the memory of the kiss he shared with the angel from heaven, all he thinks about is the softness of silk and the sweetness of strawberries that came from her lips when he touched them with his own. It almost left him light headed thinking about that moment._**

 ** _A smile slowly formed on his face getting the attention of Taiki and Yaten as Seiya walked past them suddenly both grabbed Seiya's shoulder holding him back from taking another step, " what the hell you two? " he asks looking at the two with curious expressions. " Alright what did you do now? " asks Yaten while giving Seiya a look of suspicion._**

 ** _" I didn't do anything " answers Seiya looking at his bandmates " and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree either...now talk what's going on with you " said Taiki crossing his arms, " all day you've had this look on your face what's that about? " Taiki asked looking suspicious._**

 ** _Looking at the two Seiya takes a deep breath then looks at them, " I'm sorry but I can't talk about it this time " he answers walking away leaving the two stunned for the first time in the many years that they've known there leader, " anyways didn't we agree to go out to Mystere tonight after a long 3 weeks of work " he said._**

 ** _9:00pm_**

 ** _( AN: I'm kinda fast forwarding time hope it's not too annoying )_**

 ** _Deep in the heart of downtown where it's known to be the party central of the city was the dance club Mystere known well for its wild and lively atmosphere, famous DJ appearances every weekend, live dancers, the best service and a celebrity hot spot._**

 ** _After changing into more party like attire the Threelights got into the town car they reserved then arrived at the club where a long line up of people were waiting to get in but being pretty famous had its perks._**

 ** _A security guard opened the door of the car the causing those in line to go crazy with screams the first to step out was Yaten wearing his favourite yellow shades to cover his eyes he wore a navy blue long sleeve oil wash shirt with black jeans and old school black sneakers._**

 ** _Next to step out was Taiki also wearing his shades a classic pair of black round framed glasses, tonight he wore a plain dark grey Henley T-shirt, denim jeans and black dress shoes along with a silver chain. Then the last to come out was Seiya making all the women go crazier then they already were, he smiled and waved at the audience wearing his black shades his outfit for the night was a solid white dress shirt with a dark grey vest, a black tie, blue jeans and dark brown formal men shoes._**

 ** _Walking together towards the doors all three kept there cool as they entered then were led to the top floor where there private table was awaiting for them along with VIP table service where a server made there drinks for them all night. No one could enter the top unless there was a reservation._**

 ** _From where they were it had a view of the entire club watching everyone in the club dance, it was very entertaining to them to watch._**

 ** _Once they got to there table they settled down and asked for there first round, starting with a round of bourbon shots..._**

 ** _" Alright to music, success and passion " said Seiya before the three shot back there first hit of the night, " to the beginning of a memorable night " said Yaten as they slammed the shot glasses onto the surface._**

 ** _After there first drink countless women tried to sneak in to try and flirt with the three but sadly were not permitted..._**

 ** _The music starts getting more excited meaning the night now begins suddenly many men in the club were whistling and making cat calls getting the attention of the Threelights, " what's going on? " asks Yaten looking to where the noise was coming from getting Taiki and Seiya to look up._**

 ** _" It's probably nothing " said Taiki before taking a sip of his Gin and Tonic. Seiya rose up from his seat and grabbed the railing, " what's gotten into you? " asks Yaten looking at the direction Seiya was looking at..._**

 ** _From the entrance of the club a loud eruption of various men from different parts of the club started calling out comments and other types of cat calls as a group of five entered each one dressed up for the evening.._**

 ** _" Okay Ladies your VIP table is on the top floor follow me " explains a staff member leading them, " thank you so much let's go girls " said Minako in a very excited tone of voice leading her friends through the club._**

 ** _After hours of getting ready for the night Minako, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto we're about to enjoy the evening._**

 ** _Minako has done all the shopping for everyone earlier and had chosen certain styles to wear for the evening, which she had planned out carefully. For herself Minako wore a tight mid thigh length black dress with thin straps, she wore silver drop earrings with a matching bracelet along with red stilettos. Her hair was neatly straightened._**

 ** _Rei's outfit was a white 2 piece outfit the crop top had thick straps along with a gold zipper going down the centre along with a mini skirt that showed her curves in the right spots, her accessories were red star earrings with a matching choker and bracelet and her shoes were black heels. Rei's hair was partially pinned back with the ends lightly curled._**

 ** _Ami felt a bit shy in her outfit since normally she prefers to be covered from head to toe, the outfit for her was a tight curve hugging beige tube dress that stopped at mid thigh, she also wore a pair of pearl earrings and a necklace. The shoes she worse were a pair of white heels. Since her hair was short a bit of volume was added so that it had bounce._**

 ** _Makoto wore a light blue curve hugging dress that stopped at the knees with a slit on the right leg to expose her strong smooth legs, she wore a pair of diamond stud earrings. Her strappy heels she wore were the same colour as her dress._**

 ** _As they were all going upstairs Usagi for some odd reason stopped looking around she felt as though someone was looking at her, " are you ok? " asks Rei putting a hand on her shoulder, " I think so just..." unable to finish Minako screeched in pure excitement getting everyone to look at her, " oh my god guys look who's here " she said quickly pointing._**

 ** _As they look at the top floor in the far right got 4 the friends excited while one looked to the side blushing unable to look at them especially there lead singer..._**

 ** _AN: I know I left it at a cliffhanger. I saw that this chapter was getting very long so I'm gonna break it into 2 parts. Hopefully you enjoy it._**


	17. Chapter 17: Night Fun,HurtingHeart Part2

AN: Part 2 I hope everyone enjoys it, I know I might of left out a few things but it'll be mentioned in this chapter. Could be longer then expected lol.

 ** _Previous Chapter:_**

 _ **As they were all going upstairs Usagi for some odd reason stopped looking around she felt as though someone was looking at her, " are you ok? " asks Rei putting a hand on her shoulder, " I think so just..." unable to finish Minako screeched in pure excitement getting everyone to look at her, " oh my god guys look who's here " she said quickly.**_

 _ **As they look at the top floor in the far right is what got 4 of the friends excited while one looked to the side blushing unable to look at them especially there lead singer...**_

 ** _Chapter 17: Night Fun, Hurting Heart Part 2_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _" I can't believe it the Threelights are here " cheers Rei in excitement along with the others having stars in there eyes, " what luck for them to be here " said Minako unable to hold in her joy, " hey has anyone noticed Seiya is looking in our direction? " questioned Ami noticing the stare the lead singer giving them._**

 ** _" Now that I look yeah he is..." Makoto answers as her and the others turn there heads to see the source of Seiya's eye, it was none other then the one standing at the end with her head turned away so that no one could see the redness on her face._**

 ** _With an evil glint in her eyes Minako looked at her shy friend, " well ladies it seems that Seiya is looking at our Usagi " she said " good thing we dressed her up " Makoto teased smiling along with Rei and Ami nodding in agreement._**

 ** _" Guys come on your embarrassing me " replies Usagi trying to hide her face, " Come on you look great plus you need to be eye catching " said Rei..._**

 ** _Minako put extra effort in picking an outfit for the pure one of the group, Usagi was wearing a rose gold dress with a lace overlay it hugged her body in the right places to show both her curves and how lean she is, the straps were a bit wide that fell on her shoulders. Since her hair got curled it fell down her back along with a bit resting over her shoulders, she wore gold heart shaped stud earrings and a matching necklace, Minako thought it would represent that she's looking for love. Then to finish her look she wore matching rose gold stilettos with straps around her ankles._**

 ** _" But I didn't want too much attention " said Usagi blushing along with trying not to look back at a certain pair of night sky eyes._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I couldn't believe it of all places she comes here though I shouldn't complain...why would I?_**

 ** _The way Usagi looked tonight was definitely eye catching, from where I stood it looked like she was trying to hide. It only made me think just how cute she is._**

 ** _" So that's who your staring at " said Yaten looking in the same direction, " that explains it " said Taiki looking at the distressed singer as she and her friends went to there table that was 4 tables away from where we we're._**

 ** _Picking up the bottle of whiskey I take a few swigs before handing it to Taiki. Both him and Yaten looked at me as though I was crazy, " thirsty? " asks Yaten with sarcasm but not saying another word I go over to Usagi's table._**

 ** _Approaching they're table I saw that one of them was just making a toast " TO US LADIES " shouted the other blonde who stood up but as she did her balance was off making her fall back, thankfully I was in the right spot and caught her._**

 ** _" Minako are you alright? " asks Usagi worried as her and everyone else stood up, " yeah I'm good I haven't even drank yet and I'm already falling " the one named Minako explains but then she looks up, " I'm relieved your okay " I said only to see a big smile spread across her face " Seiya Kou " she says standing up along with her eyes showing excitement._**

 ** _" Wow I can't believe we're meeting you " said another with long black hair, " we're all huge fans of The Threelights " said another making me feel a bit nervous, " hello everyone " I greeted even though it was flattering to hear what they said what I wanted to do most was to say hello to the shy angel watching as her friends spoke to me._**

 ** _" We appreciate the praise ladies " said Yaten suddenly appearing beside me " thank you " said Taiki putting a hand on my shoulder, " we saw the struggle and decided to help " whispered Taiki while keeping cool, " you owe us big " added Yaten smiling._**

 ** _Just then a very upbeat song started playing getting everyone to dance, " oh my god we gotta dance to this " said the over excited blonde " hell yeah " said the tall brown haired one, " I think I'll sit this one out " said Usagi nervously " same here " said another with short blue hair._**

 ** _" Well then Yaten I guess you'll be joining us " cheered the blonde " what!? " said Yaten with wide open eyes " yes can't let the ladies go alone now " said Taiki smiling as we saw our friend get dragged away by the three._**

 ** _" Poor Yaten " said the blue haired one, " yup he's going to kill us both later " said Taiki making us all laugh but then I turned to finally look at who I wanted to see most, " hello Usagi " I greet smiling at her, " hi Seiya this is unexpected " she said blushing while sitting next to her while Taiki sits beside her friend who blushed._**

 ** _Giving her my charming smile " sometimes the unexpected is best " I replied keeping my focus on her only to make her blush more red, " Um...I apologize this is my friend Ami Mizuno " Usagi introduced as Ami shyly shook our hands, " nice to meet you Mizuno-san " I greet " a pleasure " Ami replied smiling " its our pleasure to meet you " said Taiki smiling at her._**

 ** _" So what brings you here tonight? " asks Usagi looking between me and Taiki, " honestly it's been a long couple weeks and we thought a night out would do us good " I answer but then I turn my attention on Usagi, " but it seems that it got better " I add putting my hand over hers only to feel her freeze._**

 ** _" Usagi have you and Seiya met? " asks Ami clearly noticing the chemistry between us, " met? Seiya has a bit of a crush on Usagi " answers Taiki only this time my eyes open up and my face turns red " TAIKI!! " I shout feeling embarrassed like a school kid. " Usagi is it true!!! " said Ami looking at Usagi who couldn't speak._**

 ** _I didn't know what was more humiliating my so called best friend and bandmate sharing my secret or the fact that Usagi's friend hearing all this._**

 ** _" Hello everyone we just danced like mad " said the girls coming back, " I need to sit " breathed Yaten as he took a seat completely worn out, " Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself but I'm Minako " introduced the blonde, " I'm Rei " said the other " and I'm Makoto we're all in your fan club " she said smiling._**

 ** _" So what happened while we were gone? " asks Rei pouting herself a drink " well...ummmm " Ami was trying to speak but then a very slow and smooth song started..._**

 **" I'm a care for you "**

 **My eyes widen knowing this song all too well**

 **" I'm a care for you... "**

 **Quickly coming up with a plan to get away from this awkwardness, I stand up then look over at Taiki I give him a nod...**

 _ **" You make it look like it's magic "**_

 _ **" 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you** , **you, you "**_

 ** _"I'm never confused "_**

 ** _" Hey, hey "_**

 ** _" Usagi will you dance with me? " I ask getting a few reactions from the group, " um...I..." Usagi stuttered a bit, " she would love to dance with you Seiya " answers Rei pushing her up to me, " yes go Usagi before the song is done " said Minako giving her a thumbs up..._**

 _ **" I'm so used to being used "**_

 ** _Usagi looks up at me nervously but I could only smile at her, " don't worry " I said before leading her to the dance floor, " Miss Mizuno if you don't mind I'd like to have a dance as well " asks Taiki looking at Ami who could only blush..._**

 _ **

" So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected " 

Once we made it to the dance floor many people were in pairs dancing slow with the music, I might have even seen some couples do some inappropriate gestures but what can be done.

" Seiya are you sure this is wise? " she asks as we walk onto the dance floor, " I don't want anyone to think..." without letting her finish I pull her close to me then lean close to her ear, " forget what the world thinks " I whisper making her gasp, " let's just enjoy this moment for now " I add slowly leading her...

" So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you "

" yeah "

Smiling at her I feel her ease up a bit as we move slowly...

"'Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it "

" This song is very..." Usagi spoke unable to find the word to describe, " seductive " I say spinning her followed by bringing her close once again...

" 'Cause girl you earned it, yeah

Girl you earned it, yeah "

**_

 _ **" You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)**_

 _ **

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies "

From a distance aways I see Taiki dancing with Ami who couldn't stop blushing the whole time making Taiki smile...

" Hey, hey

And you're my favourite kind of night "

**_

 _ **" So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected "

" Seiya about what happened " breathed Usagi looking to the side along with getting my full attention, " how can I forget " I said slowly moving my hands down to her waist only to hear a gasp, " I couldn't resist since meeting you I haven't been able to stop thinking of you " I explained looking into each others eyes.

" So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you "

Feeling her shake in my arms I gently place her head on my shoulder trying to calm her as I spoke, " I haven't felt this way towards anyone in along time it's hard not to think of you " I whisper lightly putting my hand behind her head...

" yeah "

" 'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect) "

" You're always worth it (you're always worth it) "

" And you deserve it (and you deserve it) " 

Taking her hand I kiss it lightly getting her to look at me, " if anything I wish to make you happy again " I said turning her so that her back was up against my chest...

" The way you work it (the way you work it) "

" 'Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah) "

" Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah) "

Resting my face against her cheek with my eyes closed I whisper into her ear " am I not good enough? " I whisper only to hear her once again gasp...

**_

 _ **" On that lonely night (lonely night)**_

 _ **

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush (felt the love)

It made us believe it there was only us (only us)

Convinced we were broken inside "

Usagi's POV

My breathing stopped hearing everything Seiya was telling me, my heart was beating so quickly hearing everything as we danced but it was torture.

His voice sounding so deep that my body was reacting to it, even my breathing was different it felt slow when I enhaled and fast when exhaling. Was I falling for him but I can't be can I?...

" yeah

Inside, yeah "

My eyes met with night sky blue only to see how close our faces were to one another, was Seiya being truthful with me? How do I know I can trust him?

**_

 _ **" 'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect) "**_

 _ **

" You're always worth it (you're always worth it) "

" And you deserve it (and you deserve it) "

" The way you work it (the way you work it) "

" Cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah) "

" Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah) "

Taking a deep breath I know what I'm about to say will cause him pain...

**_

 _ **" Nana nana "**_

 _ **As he spun me once again we face each other again, " Seiya..I " I start followed by him holding my face with his gentle hold he slowly leans in...**_

 _ **

" So girl you're worth it

The way you work it

You deserve it

I can tell you " 

Closing my eyes before he kisses me I say it, " I can't do this now " I breath knowing he stopped " I'm sorry " I said before pushing him back lightly before running out of the club my eyes filling up with tears, " I'm sorry but I can't now " I thought in my head as I got outside. 

Just as I was about to walk down the street " USAGI WAIT!!!! " my eyes open wide hearing his voice, " I'm not letting you run away " he said not caring if people were watching, " I understand your hurting from what happened to you but it doesn't mean you should shut yourself out because your fiancé was cheating on you " explained Seiya making me freeze as the memory returns.

" I'm not shutting myself out from anyone " I said turning to face Seiya, " yes you are and I feel responsible for that " he replies to catch me of guard, " I saw him cheating on you the night he proposed to you and I never said anything " he added this time feeling beyond shocked.

All this time Seiya knew and he never said anything, when I was buying a wedding dress that I couldn't wear , that night he came to see me in my dressing room after my performance he could of told me then...

I was beginning to cry thinking I've cried enough for a life time, but this was worse...

" Usagi..please for- " not letting him finish his sentence I slapped him hard on his cheek making him stumble back a bit...

" Don't ever come near me again " I cried running to the nearest taxi car leaving him as he held his cheek from the sting. 

As the taxi drove away I let my tears fall, why is it that people are dishonest or hiding something from me...

Seiya's POV 

All I felt was a strong sting/burning like sensation on my cheek, I went back inside the club to the VIP table to see Usagi's friends, Yaten and Taiki having drinks..

" Hey your ba- " Taiki stopped seeing my face, " what the hell? " said Makoto before taking ice and putting it on a napkin, " scotch please " I said sitting down as Rei poured me a glass. 

" Where's Usagi? " Ami asks looking around " she took a taxi home " I answer as I Makoto gave me the napkin with ice and Rei handing me the glass which I downed in one go. " What happened? " asked Yaten as I iced my cheek " I told her that I knew her ex was cheating on her " I replied looking down. 

" WHAT!!! " everyone said at once making me wince, " guys I'm gonna try calling her " said Minako walking away, " I'll call her house " said Makoto following Minako to a quiet area, " what were you thinking? " said Taiki standing giving me an upset look.

The night didn't go according to plan for anyone, when Minako finally got a hold of Usagi she announced she was safe at home, but as for myself I told Yaten and Taiki that I needed alone time so I went to my secret apartment where I continued drinking along with watching the view...

AN: let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed it 

**_


	18. Chapter 18: Decision

_AN: Just 2 more chapters til 20!!!!! I'm stoked!!! So I'm making this another possible couples POV _~ eventually Seiya and Usagi POV will appear_

 ** _Chapter 18: Decision_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

 ** _4:30pm_**

 ** _The sky was dark and grey along with a heavy down pour making whoever was walking the city streets hurry to cover themselves from getting wet._**

 ** _It had been nonstop pouring for a week and no signs of the rain stopping was going to occur, it was best to stay indoors._**

 ** _" This weather is awful " sighs Ami carrying three books along with holding an umbrella to keep her dry, after a long day of teaching lectures at the university she was currently on her way to spend some peace and quiet reading new material for the next class at a local cafe where it was both a library and lounge._**

 ** _Ami was always the bookworm, honour roll_** ** _and straight " A " student in her high school years, everyone always asked her for help ( including her friends ) when it came to homework or preparing for exams. Naturally after graduation she went to University with a full scholarship and even graduated earlier then others with a masters degree._**

 ** _She even took an interest in astronomy as a side hobby and enjoyed learning about the solar systems and stars. Men felt intimidated by her intelligence and how much she knew, sadly love never came easy for her or it wouldn't last for very long._**

 ** _Finally arriving at the cafe Ami carefully folded her umbrella before entering, when walking in the place was surprisingly vacant which was strange because there was usually a fair amount of customers. Not minding Ami smiled then hung her jacket and umbrella on the coat rack near the door._**

 ** _" Miss Mizuno " greeted an employee from the counter, " hello there Mia " greeted Ami cheerfully as she walked over, " you braved the rain " replied Mia smiling " will it be your usual? " she asks knowing all too well Ami orders a hazelnut latte and a piece of warm spice cake with a light caramel glaze._**

 ** _" You know me too well " answers Ami taking her wallet out to pay, " it's on us today " said Mia only to surprise Ami, " no please let me pay " insisted Ami feeling emberrased " don't worry I'll bring it to your usual spot in the back table " replied Mia before going to fix the order._**

 ** _Ami's POV_**

 ** _I fely touched by Mia's kind gesture, it's not everyday that happens to me. Taking a deep breath I walk towards my spot where I always go. I adore coming here after a long day all I want now is to sit and read the books I got, but just as I was arriving someone was already sitting there._**

 ** _The mystery person was wearing a dark grey hoodie so it covered there face as they read a book entitled " Paradise Lost "..._**

 ** _That's quite the book of poems, not many read John Milton._**

 _ **Even though I knew there were other tables and chairs to sit at I couldn't pick either one aside from the particular spot I grew attached to. Taking a deep breath I bravely walk over to the person reading...**_

 _ **" Excuse me I hate to interrupt but..." suddenly I hear a grunt " geez can't I get peace without..." next thing I knew my eyes widen seeing the stranger face " Taiki " I said stepping back along with his eyes opening up as well, " hey your...Mizuno-san " Taiki asks standing up from his chair and he was even wearing glasses.**_

 _ **" Uh...yes we met awhile ago " I answered shyly " I'm sorry I'll go sit elsewhere " I add walking away " no no I'm sorry it's just I thought you were someone trying to bug me " he explains sounding guilty.**_

 _ **" No it's just I usually sit here and wanted to ask if you don't mind me sharing " I explained trying to keep myself calm, " I see " he answers smiling before pulling out a seat for me, " thank you " I said sitting down.**_

 _ **After a few minutes we settle down, " I'm sorry Miss Mizuno for the outburst " stated Taiki turning the other way, " you didn't know it's okay " I replied just then Mia arrived with my order, " here you are Ami and are you sure you wouldn't like anything sir? " she asks Taiki who hid his face, " yes thank you " he answers with a cough I'm guessing he does that so he's not recognized.**_

 _ **After Mia left I smile as I enhale the scent on my latte in the white ceramic cup along with admire the flower drawn in the foam. " You have nice smile " said Taiki only to get me to look at him, " it's not everyday I see a smile like yours " he adds sitting straight in his seat.**_

 _ **" Thank you no ones ever said that to me before " I answer before taking a small sip of my warm drink, " your reading John Milton " I add changing the topic before taking another sip. Smiling Taiki opens the book " whenever I get a chance to relax I enjoy reading good books about literature, history and science but poems are a personal favourite of mine " he explains looking at the page he was reading.**_

 ** _I couldn't help but notice how different he is now, for as long as I've been a fan of The Threelights Taiki was considered the silent one but hearing him talk about his personal interests was unexpected. Just then a loud grumble is heard getting my full attention and Taiki's face to go red, as hard as I tried I couldn't stop myself from giggling._**

 ** _" Here " I said sliding my cake towards him, " are you sure? " he asks nervously " go on I've had it many times and it's delicious trust me " I explain smiling._**

 ** _Taiki's POV_**

 ** _How come I'm so nervous all of a sudden by her kind gesture? I know she's being nice...come to think of it she's the only woman that's ever been this polite. I guess whenever woman have tried to get close to me over the years of my career they start of nice then before long there wanting more out of me._**

 ** _But I get a different feeling with Miss Mizuno and I gotta admit she's very pretty especially with those clear water blue eyes. WHAT?! Did I just say that?!_**

 ** _" Are you ok? " asks her kind voice while looking concerned, " yeah I'm sorry my mind just wondered " I answered nervously but then my attention went to the cake she offered me, " thank you this looks delicious " I added taking the fork to cut a piece of._**

 ** _As I took the first bite my taste buds were suddenly currupted by the warmth of sweet caramel and spices combined together to harmonize one another. I can see now why she orders this whenever coming here, once swallowing the first bite I smile._**

 ** _" I can see why you order this " I said my eyes meeting hers, " I thought you might enjoy it " she replies smiling. After awhile we continued talking about our interests along with ordering more coffee and cake..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _8:30pm_**

 ** _Silver Millennium Theatre_**

 ** _Today the weather couldn't of been more exact on how I've been feeling since the night at Mystere, doing everything I could to get a hold of Usagi but my attempts failed._**

 ** _It's hurts me not being able to see her even when I tried to call or try to see her she would refuse. I wasn't the type to give up on anything no matter what the obstacle may be I succeeded._**

 ** _With the help of_** ** _Megan who agreed to help me as well as giving her front row tickets to our next concert, she got me inside while Usagi performed. I was even hoping that a gesture of flowers that I had hidden in tissue could show her I'm sorry and that I hope she can forgive me._**

 ** _" I really appreciate your help " I whispered as Megan led me through a dim lighted hall, " no worries I might get in trouble but so worth it for you " she answers smiling. Just then the audience applauds getting both our attention, " we gotta hurry she's about to sing the last one " explains Megan in a quick whisper but as I look in the direction of the applause I couldn't resist._**

 ** _" I understand...I know where you can hear her without being seen " she said gesturing me to follow once again only to be standing a couple feet away from the stage to see Usagi looking stunning as ever._**

 ** _While standing in the spotlight she wore an off shoulder black silk dress showing her curves and rhinestones going up the front like vines, she even black elbow length gloves. Her long golden locks was in a neat and tight fishtail braid going down her back. And for a final touch her lips had a touch of red lipstick._**

 ** _" She looks incredible " I breath watching her just then she began the finale..._**

 ** _" Don't leave me in all this pain_**

 ** _Don't leave me out in the rain_**

 ** _Come back and bring back my smile "_**

 ** _Hearing the first lyrics of the opening brought a sad emotion inside my chest..._**

 ** _" Come and take these tears away_**

 ** _I need your arms to hold me now_**

 ** _The nights are so unkind "_**

 ** _" Bring back those night when I held you beside me "_**

 ** _" Un-break my heart_**

 ** _Say you'll love me again_**

 ** _Undo this hurt you caused_**

 ** _When you walked out the door_**

 ** _And walked out of my life "_**

 ** _This song she was singing was expressing her heart break along with her pain..._**

 ** _" Un-cry these tears_**

 ** _I cried so many nights_**

 ** _Un-break my heart "_**

 ** _" My Heart "_**

 ** _" Take back that sad word goodbye_**

 ** _Bring back the joy to my life_**

 ** _Don't leave me here with these tears_**

 ** _Come and kiss this pain away_**

 ** _I can't forget the day you left_**

 ** _Time is so unkind_**

 ** _And life is so cruel without you here beside me "_**

 ** _" Un-break my heart_**

 ** _Say you'll love me again_**

 ** _Undo this hurt you caused_**

 ** _When you walked out the door_**

 ** _And walked out of my life_**

 ** _Un-cry these tears "_**

 ** _Watching Usagi closely I notice her eyes were filled with emotions but also tears were forming..._**

 ** _" I cried so many nights_**

 ** _Un-break my heart_**

 ** _My heart "_**

 ** _" I cried so many nights_**

 ** _Un-break my heart_**

 ** _My heart "_**

 ** _" Don't leave me in all this pain_**

 ** _Don't leave me out in the rain_**

 ** _Bring back the nights when I held you beside me "_**

 ** _She raises her arms up to look up as tears fall..._**

 ** _" Un-break my heart "_**

 ** _" Say you'll love me again_**

 ** _Undo this hurt you caused_**

 ** _When you walked out the door_**

 ** _And walked out of my life_**

 ** _Un-cry these tears "_**

 ** _" I cried so many nights "_**

 _ **How is it that even when she's crying and singing her heart out can she be incredible...**_

 _ **" Un-break my**_

 _ **Un-break my heart, oh darling**_

 _ **Come back and say you love me**_

 _ **Un-break my heart, sweet darlin'**_

 _ **Without you I just can't go on**_

 _ **Can't go on "**_

 _ **Before even finishing her last few notes standing ovations were given, I could never stop being amazed by Usagi's voice. " We better hurry to Miss Tsukino's dressing room " whispers Megan reminding me of my other purpose.**_

 _ **When we arrived thankfully no one was around after Megan left I carefully placed the flowers I brought for Usagi on her makeup table, taking the wrapping off red carnations are revealed. " May these tell you how I feel " I said suddenly hearing footsteps I hide behind the door.**_

 ** _Taking a moment to breath I remain calm as she enters, she notices the flowers right away earning a small smile to form on her lips. " I wonder who these are from? " she asks taking one..._**

 ** _" Do you know red carnations mean longing for you? " I asked closing the door ( without locking it ) as I came out of hiding, " Seiya " gasps Usagi seeing me in the mirror then turning to face me " what are you doing here? " she asks nervously._**

 ** _" I'm sorry for doing it this way, but you won't take any of my calls or even see me so I had to do it this way " I explained standing in front of her only to step away from me, " how could you do such a thing?" She asks trying to keep her tears from falling. I knew all to well that she was referring to never saying anything on her fiancé cheating._**

 ** _" I don't know at the time we just met and when I saw him that night I didn't know he was with you...and I was told not to say anything " I explained thinking back to the opening night, " Seiya I don't get how is it that you say you care for someone but you end up hurting them " replies Usagi expressing a hurtful expression._**

 ** _Breathing deeply I take a plunge on what I've been wanting to say for sometime " I never could or ever hurt you Usagi no one should ever " I answer while slowly exhaling followed by finishing the other part " but I guess when a man is in love he'll do whatever to prevent anything from seeing her go through pain "._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _I gasp hearing what Seiya just said, did he just say he's in love?_**

 ** _" What did you just say? " I asked feeling scared, " Usagi...I'm in love with you " he said looking into my eyes. Turning away from him I look down at the carnations and his reflection in the mirror, " Seiya...I'm considering to return back to Italy " I explained seeing him look up at the ceiling along with releasing a heavy sigh._**

 ** _"Coming back to Japan was exciting but there's nothing for me here not like before " I breath thinking back to the events that occurred upon my return. " After I come back from New York I'll announce it " I add just then Seiya brings me into his arms and press his lips onto mine. Pressing us up against the table along with tilting my head back to deepen the kiss, " no I can't let him " I thought in my head but when his tongue rubbed mine I became weak._**

 ** _" Usagi are you ready to..."_**

 ** _Quickly parting Seiya steps back from me and we look to see Haruka walk in with Michiru, " what are you doing here? " asks Haruka in an upset tone of voice as she looks at Seiya, " I wanted to talk to the princess " Seiya answers only to make my cheeks turn red hearing Haruka's nickname for me._**

 ** _" She doesn't want to hear what you have to say " said Michiru giving him a frown, " you've caused enough pain and played with her emotions I warned you " said Haruka walking up to him, " Haruka please he was just leaving " I said stepping between them so that they wouldn't fight._**

 ** _" Leave now " said Haruka keeping eye contact with Seiya " please go " I breath as I looked at him, " good night Usagi " he said walking towards the door but just when I thought he would continue walking he says something " don't return to Italy there is a reason to stay " Seiya added before leaving for good._**

 ** _Both Michiru and Haruka look at me in shock hearing what Seiya said, I was gonna tell them later but I guess now there isn't a choice._**

 ** _AN: what do you think? Let me know what you think will happen next?_**


	19. Chapter 19: Missing Friend

AN: next chapter ready for everyone, I hope it's bring enjoyed by everyone. Lots of flashbacks.

 _ **Chapter 19: Missing Friend**_

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _October_**

 ** _12:00pm_**

 ** _Sighing heavily from exhaustion I was back in Japan, the live performance in New York was successful and I was looking forward to the time off. Even while away I couldn't get my mind of what happened after Seiya left my dressing room..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _After changing out of my dress Haruka, Michiru and I were all silent as Haruka drove to my house, the tension was felt. Looking out the window the words Seiya told me tonight kept repeating..._**

 _" Usagi...I'm in love with you "_

 ** _Bringing my hand to my fast beating heart apart of me was saying he was telling the truth, but I'm afraid to open my heart..._**

 ** _" Usagi do you really want to return back to Italy? " asks Michiru sounding sad getting me out of my thoughts " I'm considering it after everything that's happened and me no longer getting married...I ask myself why stay " I answer rubbing my forehead._**

 ** _Haruka sighs heavily " what about all of us? we've all missed you so much princess and without you here it won't be the same as it has been for 7 years " she said gripping the steering wheel, " that's right Usagi we know that after your mother passed you thought there was no reason to return to your family home " explains Michiru turning to look at me._**

 ** _" I just couldn't come back knowing my mother wasn't going to be there when I returned but then I thought when Mamoru came into my life there was purpose to stay " I replied trying to breath as the heartache was returning " I just don't know what to do anymore...to stay or not " I breathed holding my head._**

 ** _" Breath Usagi don't hurt yourself " said Michiru concerned, " it won't do you good if your like this for New York " she added trying her best to keep me calm, " but also Seiya told me something tonight..." I said closing my eyes, " I don't like him let alone whenever he's mention " growled Haruka keeping her eyes forward._**

 ** _Taking a breath I say it " Seiya told me that he's in love with me " I said " and that I shouldn't return to Italy " both Michiru and Haruka reacted differently. " He said that? " asks Michiru with her aqua eyes open " I swear I'm gonna kill him " said Haruka " what?! " I said, " I told him if he ever plays or hurts you I'll kill him myself " Haruka explains while speeding up a bit._**

 ** _" Haruka...I understand your concerns but what if Usagi loves him back? " says Michiru only to make me blush and my heart stop beating, then it came upon me that is it possible that I may love Seiya back? Whenever he's around he treats me with such care, he makes my heart beat quick and when he's kissed me I melt._**

 ** _" Do you love him back? " asks Haruka looking at me on the rear view window, " I...I...don't know whenever he's near me I feel different " I answer looking away, " maybe you just need to think things over Usagi " explains Michiru smiling at me, " while your away just clear your mind and the the answer will come " she added._**

 ** _Nodding my head I couldn't help but agree with Michiru throughout the rest of the drive Haruka remained silent and unpleased about learning what Seiya told me tonight, I wasn't sure why but she must have her reasons._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _Finally arriving at my house even now I still get that sad feeling of being lonely._**

 ** _Walking up to the front door I unlock the door when entering I see Grace smiling and welcomes me back..._**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino I'm so glad your home " she greets while hugging me, " thank you it's good to be back " I said walking into the living room then begin looking around, " Luna I'm home " I add trying to spot her._**

 ** _" Miss I'm afraid I have sad news " said Grace nervously as I continued searching " where is she? Where's Luna? " I asked in a shaken voice. As Grace took a breath " a week ago I opened the window to air out the room and just as I was returning Luna went out I've had the staff go out searching for her...I'm sorry " she explains while I look at a picture of me and Luna._**

 ** _Turning to looking out the window tears start falling " Luna where are you? " I cried..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _8:30pm_**

 ** _I was looking at the screen of my phone to see the latest news of Usagi's performance in New York, smiling as I read each one I couldn't help but feel happy for her..._**

 ** _" THE VOICE OF THE CENTURY "_**

 ** _" TRULY A ONE OF A KIND ARTIST "_**

 ** _" A PERFORMANCE TO REMEMBER "_**

 ** _" How I wish I could of gone to see you " I breathed while reading another review, " are you still reading those reviews? " asks Taiki from behind me as he read over my shoulder, " what if I am " I replied ignoring him._**

 ** _" Hey we have to get going " said Yaten from the door of the break room, as I put my phone away I walk out along with Taiki following._**

 ** _" So today went well " said Taiki with his eyes closed, " yeah good thing we got this music video wrapped up today " I replied walking toward the exit where the car was waiting, " I'm starving where should we go eat? " yawned Yaten._**

 ** _Just as I was about to answer there was loud barking and a loud cat screeching, before looking something black bolted right past our feet making both Taiki and me fall against the wall..._**

 ** _The dog was just about to follow whatever it was chasing inside til Yaten stomped his foot..._**

 ** _" BEAT IT!!! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!! " he shouts making the dog scared and run away, " what the hell? " I said watching the dog run, " where did it go? " asks Yaten searching for whatever was being chased. Just then we spot something under a chair shaking, " careful it could have rabies " said Taiki as we approached it quietly._**

 ** _When we got close enough we see a black cat shaking, " it's scared poor thing " I said attempting to reach for it but it only backed away, " your scaring it more then the dog " said Yaten getting closer to the frightened cat " ssshhhh...it's okay come on " whispers Yaten I had to admit he has always had a way with animals._**

 ** _Taiki and I watch as he extends his hand out slowly to let it sniff him and before long the cat came out but at it walked towards him it limped._**

 ** _When it came close enough allowing Yaten to look closer it had a cut on his front leg, " it's hurt " said Yaten picking it up_** ** _" don't worry your safe now " he added petting it's head " really it likes you more ? " I ask annoyed._**

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

 ** _We were all in the car including our new friend, " so I guess we gotta pet now? " I asked looking at the cat sitting on Yatens lap while he carefully wrapped the leg with his tie. " We should drop by an animal clinic to make sure she's ok " said Yaten looking at the cat, " your very pretty " he adds petting the head._**

 ** _I had to admit for a cat it was beautiful, the owner must take great of it. It's_** ** _black fur was smooth and sleek, mesmerizing brown eyes_** ** _and a unique crescent moon white birthmark on its forehead._**

 ** _" We don't have time for a pet plus I'm sure the owner is worried and searching " said Taiki bringing us back to reality " that shouldn't matter I'm pretty sure Matt won't mind if she tags along with us plus it would be nice to have a pet " replies Yaten followed by getting a cheerful " meow " from the cat._**

 ** _" So I guess it's name will be dark " I teased only to get a frown from both Yaten and the cat, " Seiya don't give her a terrible name...she must have a nice name " replied Yaten smiling at the cat._**

 ** _" It's a girl? " I ask attempting to pick up the cat only to get a hiss " your vicious to me but not Yaten little traitor " I add rolling my eyes._**

 ** _As soon as we returned back to our condo with our guest we all eat then called it a night since we had another long day. The cat slept with Yaten but as everyone ( including the cat ) slept my mind was on Usagi there just had to be a way to change her mind on returning to Italy...I didn't want her go._**

 ** _I don't want to lose another loved one that I let escape..._**

 ** _AN: Let me know what you think_**


	20. Chapter 20: Found And Rewarded

_AN: 20!!!!! Made it!!!!_

 ** _Chapter 20: Found And Rewarded_**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _3 Days Later_**

 ** _12:00pm_**

 ** _Park_**

 ** _I was out in the streets with the girls putting flyers up and searching for Luna, even though I should be resting after traveling I couldn't knowing Luna was out somewhere lost, hurt or worse._**

 ** _" Okay we just put some flyers up on the telephone poles " said Makoto as she and Rei arrived, " thank you guys this really means a lot " I said smiling at them, " try not thinking the worst Usagi " said Rei putting a hand on my shoulder._**

 ** _Looking at Luna's picture it was hard not to she's my dearest friend, without her at home I haven't been able to fall asleep with her next to me. Since I've had her Luna was always by my side and I loved her more then anything._**

 ** _" Hey guys we just finished handing out more flyers " announced Ami as her and Minako joined us, " hopefully someone calls soon " I sigh pressing the remaining flyers I carried to my chest " I know it's hard but try and relax " said Makoto " hey let's go take a break I saw a cafe nearby " said Rei attempting to change the mood._**

 ** _Smiling at everyone I nod before we walk out of the park and toward the recommended place..._**

 ** _Yatens POV_**

 ** _Studio_**

 ** _1:30pm_**

 ** _I was currently playing my collector 1980's bass guitar along with writing possible tunes for songs that we were working on, Seiya's been working on more music lately but for one of the songs he fingered its best I come up with the melody._**

 ** _Looking at the lyrics I hum out the tone for the part then start playing once more..._**

 ** _" Meow "_**

 ** _I stop playing to smile at my cat friend who's been my companion for 3 days now. When she rushed into the studio her front leg was scratched so the next day I took her to a local vet, I was told she was healthy, a bit exhausted and that the scratch wasn't serious. I was instructed to clean her wound everyday and that_** ** _it'll heal within a week._**

 ** _I decided not to give her a name because the owners are most likely looking for her._**

 ** _Since she's been staying with me most times during the day Matt thought me with a pet companion made good publicity but it didn't matter all I cared about was her well being. On other notes Seiya's attempted to pet her but he gets hissed at which to me was hilarious, as for Taiki he allows her to sit on his lap to nap._**

 ** _" Did you like the sound? " I asked leaning my guitar against the wall before picking her up, " how's your leg today? " I add carefully checking the bandaged leg just then the door opened revealing Seiya and Taiki walking in._**

 ** _" Hey were back " said Taiki smiling, " with coffee for us and cream for midnight " said Seiya only to get the usual hiss, " how many times have I told you to not call her weird names " I said glaring at Seiya, " I think it's a good name " Seiya replied winking at the cat._**

 ** _" He'll never learn Yaten " sighs Taiki while pouring cream into a dish, " there you go time to drink " I said carefully placing her on the ground as Taiki put the dish in front of her. Once she started drinking I smiled watching her appetite return, " your getting attached to blacky there " said Seiya only to once angry get me upset._**

 ** _Instantly irritated by another bad name I decided to ignore Seiya's question, I hate to admit it but I was starting to adore the cat. The last pet I coincidentally had was a cat I was a little kid but sadly one day it got really sick and had to get put to sleep, it tore me apart when my parents told me. Then ever since that day I couldn't bring myself to having a pet especially when you grow an attachment to them, animals become part of our family and they can never be replaced._**

 ** _(AN: I kinda teared up a bit writing this part because I sadly lost both my pets 2 years ago, I miss them everyday)_**

 ** _Just then a buzzing sound was heard coming from Taiki who immediately looked at his phone screen followed by him turning away from us..._**

 ** _Taiki's POV_**

 ** _Quickly turning away from Yaten and Seiya I look at my phone to see a text message, I smile reading it..._**

 _" Hi... hopefully I'm not interrupting I've been meaning to message you. Thank you so much for the flowers it's very kind of you. It was unexpected " - ?_

 ** _Typing a message back I continued smiling..._**

" Your welcome I hope you didn't mind me sending them to your work, I wanted to thank you for treating me like a normal person "

 ** _Pressing send I exhale slowly, being treated normal was something I missed and it was nice for other people to see I'm a human being. Another message comes up..._**

 _" Not at all, though my students questioned me a lot on who the flowers were from, lol but I told them I wasn't sure. I can't believe you wrote your # on the card " - ?_

 ** _Lightly laughing I type another reply..._**

 _" Yeah I wanted to ask you for your number that night but I was...I can't believe I'm saying this but I was really nervous to ask you "_

 _ **God I must sound like an idiot admitting that, what is she gonna think of me now, looking on my screen I see a reply...**_

 _" We all get nervous from time to time it's ok " - ?_

 ** _My heart was officially beating at a fast pace seeing her reply, taking a deep breath and my hands shake as I type what may be the most nerve wrecking message I could type..._**

 _" I don't always ask this but...Would you like to go out on a date sometime Miss Mizuno? "_

 _ **Pressing send I wait nervously, " Uh Taiki you okay over there? " asks Seiya as I turn to face him and Yaten " yeah you kinda look like a kid who's on time out " said Yaten holding the cat.**_

 _ **" It's nothing I'm just reading something " I replied knowing that they would fall for it because they know how much of a bookworm I am just then I heard a buzz again to see her answer. Taking a deep breath I read it...**_

 _" I'd love to " - Ami Mizuno_

 _ **I froze seeing her answer but I'm pretty sure there's a huge smile on my face right now..**_

 _" Great does Saturday @ 7 sound good "_

 _ **Turning to face the front I continue smiling knowing she's agreed to the date...**_

 _" perfect " - Ami Mizuno_

 _ **Next thing I knew I raised my arm up in triump, I couldn't believe I just asked out a great, smart and very cute lady out on a date. This was so much better then anything I could experience.**_

 _ **When I faced Seiya and Yaten they both looked at me with confused/lost expressions, " I don't know what to think? " said Yaten " for once I agree with you " replied Seiya before taking a sip of his coffee. Composing myself I clear my throat before speaking, " shut up " I said seeing another message...**_

 _" Sorry to go but maybe we can talk later I'm with my friends " - Ami_

 _ **I suddenly got a sad like vibe from this message...**_

 _" Is everything ok? "_

 ** _Waiting for a reply I hear both my bandmates talking " I don't think I've ever seen you read so much on your phone before " said Seiya looking at me mischievously, " I didn't know you were so observant " I replied sarcastically, " this is pretty weird behaviour from you Taiki " said Yaten but before I could say something a message arrived..._**

 _" Not really. A week ago my friend lost her cat and today we've been searching and putting flyers up, she really misses her " - Ami_

 ** _Looking sad at the message I couldn't help but feel bad hearing that..._**

 _" I'm sorry to hear that, do you mind sending me a flyer I'll keep an eye out "_

 _ **" Will you tell us already who is it your talking to already Taiki...is it a hook up or what? " asks Seiya sounding completely annoyed, " mind your own business will you...both Yaten and me never ask who you've slept with " I replied glaring at him, " so it is someone? " Yaten asks curiously.**_

 _ **Exhaling heavily I decide to tell them, " alright I guess you'll know soon do you remember Us- " getting cut off by my phone I look at the screen only to get a shock...**_

 _ **" Uh hello Taiki you were saying " said Seiya as I looked at the photo I just received...**_

 _ **On the flyer Ami sent me it read**_

 _" Help find my friend "_

 _Her name is Luna_

 _Black cat with a white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead and brown eyes._

 _If you find her please call:_

 _Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 ** _And right on the Center of it was a photo of the cat Yaten was slowly getting attached to, looking over at the cat who currently sat on his lap. " Um...Yaten I think I found out who's cat that is " I said nervously before showing him and Seiya the flyer..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _6:30pm_**

 ** _" So Ami where are we going? Is the book store close? " I asked her as we walked up the street, " please forgive me Usagi, I lied " explained Ami stopping beside me " the thing is I couldn't say this in front of the others but I was told Luna was found" she said nervously. Gasping out I hug Ami tightly, " why didn't you tell me earlier? I asked._**

 ** _Slowly pulling back from the hug Ami looked more nervous then normal " I'm sorry it's just I was asked to make sure you came because there's someone who wants to talk to you " she explains feeling guilty. Feeling lost and confused by what Ami was telling me I couldn't figure it out, " let's go " she said as we continued walking a bit more._**

 ** _Before long we were standing in front of a local radio station, " this is where we're suppose to meet them " Ami explains walking in with me following. When we entered looking around the lobby area to see posters of famous celebrities all over the walls along with the radio logo._**

 ** _" Usagi this way " said Ami walking down a hall, " I hope Luna has been treated well " I said out loud, " I'm sure they've been good to her " answered Ami stopping to check something on her phone, " so tell me who were talking to earlier? " I asked causing Ami to look at me with her cheeks red._**

 ** _" Ummm...someone " she answers shyly I could already tell by how nervous she was that whoever were meeting must be someone she likes. I couldn't help but smile if Ami does like someone then I'm happy for her if there's anything I wish for my friends or anyone is that they all meet someone to love._**

 ** _" Usagi...we have to go upstairs " explains Ami pointing towards the stair case in front of us " alright " I answer going up._**

 ** _" So are you going to tell me about him? " I ask getting Ami to look at me, " what do you mean? " she asks blushing only to make me giggle lightly, " Come on you like someone you can tell me it's just us " I explain smiling, " all I'll say is this..._** ** _were just starting to get to know one another after that only fate can say what will happen next " answers Ami sounding afraid._**

 ** _It's surprising to see her like this I can't recall a time when Ami has ever had any sort of feeling towards anyone. When we reached the top we continued going down another hall I looked ahead and my eyes open up to see someone carrying Luna..._**

 ** _" Luna " once I called her name she immediately jumped and ran towards me where I got down on my knees with my arms open, seeing Luna running to me only made me tear up as memories from when she was a kitten flashed before me._**

 ** _Once she was close enough Luna jumped into my arms along with hearing her cheerful meows..._**

 ** _" I missed you so much " I breathed as she nuzzled my face while I pet her head " I hope you were alright " I add standing up, " you had us all worried Luna " said Ami petting her. Just then I noticed the bandage on her leg, " what happened? " I asked looking at her leg._**

 ** _" She was hurt when she ran into the studio we were at but it'll heal soon " answered a voice looking to see who it was I see Yaten walking towards us " you found Luna? " I asked looking surprised at him while standing in front of us._**

 ** _Yaten was silent for a moment " yeah I have a soft spot for cats " he answers " she's got a beautiful name " he adds lightly scratching Luna's head " thank you for keeping her safe " I said smiling at him, " no problem I'm just glad to know her owner cares a lot " answered Yaten smiling._**

 ** _Just as I was about to speak Seiya and Taiki walk out from around the hall, " Good evening " greets Ami in a shy tone of voice making me look at her, " hello Miss Mizuno Miss Tsukino " greets Taiki smiling but his eyes mostly on Ami._**

 ** _Suddenly feeling more confused then ever I couldn't resist, " uh...Ami is...he..." unable to finish my words I get interrupted " Usagi " said Seiya standing in front of me getting my attention " do you mind if we talk privately? " he asks smiling lightly._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Seeing the situation before us I decided to help out a bit, going up to Usagi I speak..._**

 ** _" Usagi " I said getting her full attention, " do you mind if we talk privately? " I ask smiling at her lightly. Her eyes meet mine for a second before looking back at her friend and Taiki who I was going to interrogate later this is definitely a favour repaid after the club incident._**

 ** _Before even letting a word out I lead her away from everyone into the waiting room where Yaten was in earlier._**

 ** _Closing the door behind us " Seiya I- "..._**

 ** _Breathing in deeply I speak before she finished " please tell me your not going back to Italy? " I ask turning to look at her, " Usagi what will it take for you to stay? What I told you that night was the truth I spoke from my heart " I said looking into her blue eyes " as I said earlier I wasn't expecting to ever feel like this towards anyone again but when you came into my life it all changed I can't remember a time when I last felt so happy that my heart could burst " I explained seeing a surprised expression on her beautiful face._**

 ** _Usagi looks down at her cat it looked as though it could of been encouraging her to speak, " Seiya I'm afraid " she breaths as her gaze returns to me " it's okay to be what's there to be afraid of? " I asked smiling, " heartbreak and being alone " answers Usagi trying not to let her tears show._**

 ** _Getting closer I hold her face so that she looks at me in the eyes, " I won't ever do that to you, I want you to know that " I explained " you can't let what happened affect you don't build a wall around the heart that someone wants to treasure " noticing how close we were I look at her lips, " please Usagi let me... " slowly leaning in her eyes close along with mine just as our lips were about to touch..._**

 ** _The door opens making us both stop " Seiya here you are " said Matt seeing the scene before him " oh am I interrupting? " he asks nervously._**

 ** _Sighing heavily I face Matt with an annoyed look " what is it? " I asked wanting to kill him for ruining what could of been an amazing kiss, " they need you three to do another set of fan questions for the live radio interview_** ** _" explains Matt. I was very into the moment with Usagi that I forgot that we were on break from a live radio broadcast._**

 ** _" Alright " I answer turning to Usagi who was blushing " I didn't know you were busy " she said looking away " it's okay for you it was worth it " I explained caressing her face only to have our eyes meet._**

 ** _" Seiya is she your girlfriend? " asks Matt getting us both to look at him, " hey isn't she Usagi Tsukino the opera singer? " he asks only to get us both nervous " Hello " greets_** ** _Usagi waving at Matt..._**

 ** _" Hey didn't you say were needed back for the broadcast " said Yaten getting Matt's attention " oh right lets get you three back " said Matt walking away from asking more questions._**

 ** _We breathed a sigh of relief, " I'm sorry about that " I said feeling embarrassed " it's ok we were caught off guard " replied Usagi glowing as she smiled, " so did you two talk? " asks Taiki as him, Yaten and Miss Mizuno looked at us, " partially " answers Usagi surprising me._**

 ** _" Say is there a reward offered for returning Luna? " asks Yaten in a calm voice " yes your right I think it should be fair that the owner of Luna give a reward "_** ** _Taiki replies playing along with Yaten " but what should it be? " asks Miss Mizuno who also was playing along surprising both of us._**

 ** _" What's going on? " asks Usagi staring at our friends " I have no clue but it's scaring me " I answer only waiting to hear what's coming next..._**

 ** _" I got it Usagi and Seiya should go on a date " suggested Taiki only to make both myself and Usagi's eyes open wide like plates._**

 ** _" WHAT?! " we both shout..._**

 ** _" Good idea it's settled Seiya pick up Usagi Sunday afternoon because it's her day off " said Miss Mizuno going up to Usagi " Usagi lets be off now I'm sure Luna is awaiting to go home " she adds before leading a speechless Usagi away._**

 ** _I wasn't any better I currently was frozen where I stood still processing what just happened, should I be excited or embarrassed?!_**

 ** _" Hey we thought you would be excited to finally take Usagi on a date? " asks Yaten patting my back a few times " that's what I was thinking too he's gotta date I gotta date either way our weekend is busy " said Taiki before walking back to the interview._**

 ** _" Wait you gotta date too Taiki with who? " asks Yaten running the same direction leaving me behind stunned that I got set up for a date with Usagi..._**

 ** _AN: 20 is here!!! Let me know what you think._**


	21. Chapter 21: Fresh Start

_AN: What's been on everyone's mind lately? Life, work, friends or just having fun? No matter what I say enjoy!!!_

 _ **Chapter 21: Fresh Start**_

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **11:30am**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With the autumn air starting to come some found it ideal to stay inside but some would go out and stroll about to view the changes that turned the once green leaves to different colours such as red, orange or yellow.**_

 _ **At times the wind blew to create a beautiful scene where the leaves blew with the breeze, many enjoyed this time especially when not a gray cloud was in sight but the sun shining bright along.**_

 ** _Meanwhile in a condominium Yaten was watching television while Taiki read quietly but was finding it hard to concentrate, memories of last night kept repeating in his mind that eventually he laid the book on his lap while taking a moment to recall his date..._**

 ** _Taiki's POV_**

 ** _I couldn't stop smiling last night was one of the best nights I've had, from the moment I picked up Miss Mizuno from her apartment to going to dinner followed by a movie then having another great conversation at a coffee shop til it closed couldn't have gone any better._**

 ** _Just I was disappointed that it ended but what came after when I walked her to the entrance of her apartment was something..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _12:30am_**

 ** _" Wow I can't believe how late it is " she said smiling at me " I know but I guess that means we had fun right " I replied before laughing lightly. It was a shame it was ending tonight Miss Mizuno looked beautiful she was wearing a knee length lavender coloured dress with short sleeves along with a white jacket and white heels._**

 ** _I thought from the moment I saw her she looked perfect, " tonight was one of the best nights I've had thank you " she explains as I notice a glow like complexion as she pressed a button for the elevator " I should be thanking you for tonight " I said only to see her look confused " you see I'm not good at asking women out but with you it's different " I explained in hopes she doesn't see me as a weird guy._**

 ** _Feeling my face warm up I start feeling nervous trying to explain myself " forgive me Miss Mizuno I - " suddenly I see her stretching up towards me I freeze up watching her get closer then I feel the warmth of her lips touch my cheek making my eyes open up along with my face going red._**

 ** _Afterwards she smiles at me " it was very kind of you to ask me out not many do...so Taiki I should be thanking you " she explained along with her cheeks turning pink " your welcome " I breath staring at her, " good night " she sighs as the elevator door opened " good night " I replied watching her walk in._**

 ** _But as she was about to press the button I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew I took a deep breath rushed into the elevator held Miss Mizuno's close to me and pressed my lips onto hers. At first she was shocked but after a few seconds I felt her kiss me back, holding her small hand in mine we lean against the side wall as the elevator door closed._**

 ** _Parting from her soft lips my eyes look at the buttons, " what floor? " I asked staring at them, " 5 " she answers out of breath after I quickly press_** ** _the button before once again I claim her lips with my own for a more deeper kiss..._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _When we reached her floor we said our good nights once again followed by one last softer kiss, all in all it was truly was a great night..._**

 ** _" Hello earth to Taiki " said Yaten waving his hand in front of my face, I could hear him but unfortunately my mind was else where._**

 ** _" Well I'm off " said another familiar voice..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Looking myself over one last time before going I tried to look my best today but not for an interview or photoshoot nope no business of any type today._**

 ** _Todat was all going to be about someone precious to me who makes my heart beat fast and brings light into my life. Exhaling I smile feeling good about my wardrobe decision..._**

 ** _Since it was getting cold out I wore a navy blue long sleeve v neck shirt along with a black denim jacket, followed by dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Making sure I had everything with me I finally exit my room then head to the living where I see Yaten waving his hand in front of Taiki who currently has a big smile and a dazed like expression on his face._**

 ** _I'm guessing his date went better then expected. I'll have to ask him about it when he's back to normal._**

 ** _" Well I'm off " I announced getting Yatens attention " I see someone's trying to impress " he teases as usual " you would do the same if you were in love Yaten " I replied knowing my feelings for Usagi were clear and today I'm determined to make sure today goes well. " I think I'm good hell will have frozen over when that day happens " explains Yaten feeling over confident, " plus look at him completely lost in a different world " said Yaten as he referred to Taiki's current expression._**

 ** _" Well don't torture him too much " I said before walking out on my way to pick up my angel..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _While carefully brushing my hair I look at myself in the mirror for some reason I've been smiling all day, since this morning when I woke up a happy warmth in my heart has me feeling truly joyful today._**

 ** _Could it be that I was excited to go on this date today or was it...no for once I can't be assuming things I'm truly happy to be going on this date with not just anyone but Seiya._**

 ** _During my time in New York I took Michiru's advice and took time to clear my head along with being sure of how I felt for Seiya. My heart started racing just saying his name or thinking about him made me feel different, not even Mamoru brought out this sensation I felt._**

 ** _Standing up from my seat with my hair flowing down my back I go over to my balcony door to look at admire the changes, autumn was a beautiful time. Opening the door I step out to see everything from the leaves that were scattered everywhere, the gardens had been cleaned out and the cold breeze that blew._**

 ** _Thankfully I chose to wear a long sleeved grey sweater dress with white sheer stockings. With the windy breeze today I should consider putting my hair up or braid it, once back inside my room again I look at myself in the mirror again trying to think of what to do._**

 ** _Seeing a photo of myself with everyone displayed beside my makeup I smile thinking of the day it was taken, it was around the time when Haruka and Michiru came into my life and we were all together in this very room studying. As the picture was taken both Rei and Haruka held my hair making me have a surprised expression, making everyone else laugh._**

 ** _I had two buns on my head while the rest hung down like pigtails would, it was my signature hairstyle growing up even in Italy I had my hair that way. But when I started performing I began keeping my hair down or in other styles, I've changed so much since then._**

 ** _Smiling I finally made a decision..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Arriving at Usagi's house I take a deep breath before getting out of my car along with grabbing the bouquet of white roses_** ** _I got before coming here. Like there meaning I hope to tell Usagi I hope we can have " fresh start "._**

 ** _Walking up to the gate I look at the house in front of me, it's still hard to believe how incredible it is. I swear this house was made for royalty. Looking around the front even for the season were in now it's all well kept and neat. Finally standing in front of the door I press the door bell, " just relax...you've been on dates before only this is different " I breath hearing the door unlock._**

 ** _Opening the door was a middle aged woman smiling at me, " good afternoon Mr.Kou " she greets allowing me to enter, " Hello Miss is Usagi ready? " I asked politely as I walk into the house only to notice how amazing it really was, " this house really is a castle " I said staring at the crystal chandelier._**

 ** _" Your a humorous young man...Miss Tsukino is just finishing upstairs but please have a seat in the living room and I'll bring tea while you wait " she said showing me into the very well furnished and elaborate living room. Walking in everything must of been custome made or imported, even the carpet was something. All the furniture was made of either wood or marble finished with silk or fine velvet material with multiple shades of greys,silver or other light coloured materials with finishing touches of gold._**

 ** _But what was more incredible was the giant glass door window that gave a view of the backyard where a giant patio and garden could be seen. No doubt when spring or summer is here Usagi must spent most times outside enjoying the sight._**

 ** _It was like walking into a magazine that features elaborate houses such as this one. Turning to the side my attention suddenly goes to the a silver framed table with a glass surface displaying several framed pictures I easily recognized everyone in the photos such as Usagi and her friends including Haruka who still hates me._**

 ** _Just as I was about to sit down on the sofa my eyes look at a side table to see another framed picture, carefully putting the flowers on the coffee table I pick up the frame to see a young girl with adorable buns on her head smiling happily ( no doubt Usagi ) hugging a beautiful woman who was smiling while returning the hug._**

 ** _" She must be her mother " I said looking at the photo I can clearly see that Usagi takes after her. Placing the photo back in its place I finally sit down, " Hello Mr.Kou I hope you weren't too lonely " said the house keeper bringing in a tray with tea, " no no I was fine " I answered while carefully placing the tray down._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _" Its been awhile but I've missed styling my hair this way " I said smiling looking over my handy work, once ready I slip on my dark gray ankle boots then grab my purse and head downstairs._**

 ** _As I opened my bedroom door I hear voices coming from the living room so I rush down once arriving half way I recognize Grace but when I heard the other voice I stopped just as I was about to touch the bottom step..._**

 ** _" Pardon me Mr.Kou I'll go let Miss Tsukino know your here " said Grace making my eyes open up " thank you and delicious tea " replies Seiya when I heard his voice I could of sworn my heart skipped a beat._**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino I was on my way upstairs " explained Grace seeing me, " thank you Grace " I replied before going into the living room to see Seiya look in my direction while putting the tea cup down._**

 ** _" Hello Seiya " I greet walking towards him but all he did was stare at me " are you okay? " I asked nervously followed by him standing up, " I'm fine it's just you look so cute " he answers only to make my cheeks turn red. " Thank you...you look very nice " I said seeing him well dressed along with his turn to go red._**

 ** _I then notice flowers on the table " the flowers are very beautiful " I said attempting to change the topic only to_** ** _make Seiya gasp " right these are for you " he explains carefully handing them to me only to make a smile form on my lips " thank you " I say enhaling there sweet scent._**

 ** _" Usagi I wanted to ask you if starting at this moment we can have a fresh start " Seiya said sounding nervous as I listen " that's what white roses mean I know it's been hard but I want us to start over and hope that we can go from there " he adds while deep inside me I feel a sense of enlightenment._**

 ** _My heart was beating so fast I was touched so deeply be his words that it made me believe in him._**

 ** _" Seiya that would be wonderful " I answer before smiling at him " I'm glad " he replies before hugging me along with myself hugging him back. I wasn't sure what it was but this feels right_**


	22. Chapter 22: First Date

_AN: let's move on lol_

 _ **Chapter 22: First Date**_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Cafe_**

 ** _1:00PM_**

 ** _Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami were all together spending time together at there favourite cafe to relax and talk._**

 ** _" So Minako how did the audition go? " asked Makoto before picking up her coffee, " it went amazing I swear I'm gonna land the lead again " answers Minako with high enthusiasm making both Rei and Makoto stare at her in surprising way. " Wow your very confident aren't you " said Rei playing with the straw of her drink. " Being confident never hurt anyone " said Ami smiling but then again she knew how Minako was._**

 ** _" Of course I gotta be when walking into any audition I show myself as a strong and bold figure " announced Minako while standing up from her seat " so world hear me out " added Minako as everyone in the cafe looked at her while the other blushed in pure embarrassment._**

 ** _" Okay now she's gone over board " said Makoto hiding behind a menu along with Rei and Ami doing the same._**

 ** _Just then a buzzing was heard getting Ami's attention opening her purse she saw her phone vibrating, looking at the screen she sees a text..._**

" Good afternoon Ami, how are you? " - T

 ** _Feeling her cheeks get warm she looks to see everyone distracted before she types a reply..._**

 _" I'm good, how about yourself? "_

 _ **Pressing send Ami smiles as last night begins to repeat in her mind, no one but Usagi knew of her date with Taiki. It was the best night she's had in a long time especially when it was the first date she's been on. Just then a new message arrived...**_

 _" I'm great especially after last night. I wanted to tell you that I can't stop thinking about our date. It was the best time I've had " - T_

 ** _Ami's smile began to spread more along with a warmth in her chest as she read Taiki's message..._**

 ** _" Ami you seem very happy suddenly " said Makoto noticing how silent Ami has been for awhile, " oh sorry it's just I just got a text " Ami answers nervously while hiding her phone only to get suspicious looks from everyone, " your not hiding anything from us are you? " asks Rei leaning towards Ami who was getting more nervous._**

 ** _" Of course not it's just a simple message " Ami replies who has never been a good liar or at keeping secrets. As she was about to speak her phone buzzed, " just a minute " said Ami looking at her screen..._**

" I hope Seiya and Usagi have a good time " - T

 ** _Just as Ami was about to type she suddenly feels a warm breeze on her neck, slowly turning her head she sees both Minako and Rei. " Uh Ami what does especially after last night mean?" asks Rei looking suspicious " along with Seiya and Usagi have a good time? " asks Minako._**

 ** _Unable to speak Ami starts to shake where she sits..._**

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _1:30pm_**

 ** _Seiya's Car_**

 ** _While Seiya was driving and Usagi beside him in the passenger seat neither one said anything but had a conversation to themselves..._**

 ** _Seiya's eye glanced to look at the angel beside him..._**

 ** _" Okay...she's sitting right beside me...what do I say? " thought Seiya..._**

 ** _Usagi turns her head to look at Seiya who had a focused expression..._**

 ** _" Seiya looks so focused? I hope he's ok? Maybe he's regretting this date? " thought Usagi gripping her purse resting on her lap..._**

 ** _Slowing the car down it stops at a red traffic light..._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Seiya decides to speak..._**

 ** _" So today is a perfect day to go out and enjoy the Autumn " said Seiya smiling at Usagi, " yeah it's beautiful I've missed this so much " replies Usagi smiling back at Seiya._**

 ** _" Right you went to school in Italy, weren't the season the same there? " Seiya asks then looks ahead to see if the lights changed.._**

 ** _" The seasons are but not like this the only way to view leaves falling from the trees or see the colours change was to go outside the city " explains Usagi looking forward with a day dream like expression making Seiya stare at her. " Going to school in Venice had its great benefits for me but I felt I missed so much everyday it was go to class, study, have our meals and visit the church " breathed Usagi while grasping her locket._**

 ** _Seiya's eyes couldn't get away from Usagi, " why is she so beautiful " he thought but suddenly the car behind him started honking which then meant he had to go..._**

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 ** _" I'm sorry about that " said Seiya feeling embarrassed as he parked " it's alright " said Usagi looking around the area, " where are we? " she asks only to get a smile from Seiya, " well I thought we would start of with something that might be familiar " explains Seiya before getting out to open Usagi's door._**

 ** _A Few Minutes Later..._**

 ** _With Seiya's hands covering Usagi's eyes he slowly guides her to there first destination. " Are we almost there? " Usagi asks nervously only to feel more curious as to where they were going, " if I tell you then my effort to surprising you wouldn't be a surprise " explains Seiya while he looks up to see there destination. " Just know this is the first stop " he says slowly taking his hands of Usagi's eyes._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _When Seiya took his hands off my eyes I blinke a few times before seeing where he lead me to. As soon as I looked at the sign I couldn't help but smile seeing the store front followed by the colourful sign displayed..._**

 ** _" Gelateria Gusto Del Cielo " I said in Italian cheerfully only to see a surprised expression on Seiya's face, " what is it ? " I asked looking at him, " nothing it's just you sound so different speaking Italian " answers Seiya smiling at me._**

 ** _" Do I sound odd?" I asked shyly not sure what his answer will be, " it's quite the opposite actually...I think you beautiful " replies Seiya smiling at me along with his cheeks turning including my own, " thank you " I said before we went inside._**

 ** _When we went inside there was a large variety of flavours and all the gelatos were made fresh, while deciding on a flavour I couldn't help but feel joy this was just bringing me back to when I would go into the many gelato parlours in Venice. But then again when I use to eat it I wished my friends were with me, I didn't make much friends when I was going to school mostly due to not understanding what they said or not being accepted._**

 ** _" Have you decided? " asked Seiya making me come out of my thoughts, " I haven't it's hard to choose " I answered looking but then a very nice lavender cream-like gelato caught my eyes, " how about that one " I said pointing at it. " Looks interesting " said Seiya looking at my choice._**

 ** _" Believe it or not the lavender gelato is our most popular one " said the employee from behind the counter smiling, " well then I'll have that one please " I replied smiling " and I'll have a the vanilla caramel swirl gelato please " said Seiya while watching the worker scoop our gelato into cups._**

 ** _Once we got our orders Seiya paid then we started walking down the street while enjoying our treats, " wow no one this one is so popular it's really delicious " I said before taking another spoonful, " really? " Seiya asks watch me. Stopping I scoop some for Seiya then hold out my spoon to him, " try it " I said watching him lean in closer only to make me blush._**

 ** _My heart is starting to pound seeing him come closer to me, closing my eyes I wait nervously..._**

 ** _" Your right " said Seiya as I open my eyes only to see him smiling at me, " I was? " I ask forgetting what was happening. Suddenly Seiya leans towards me again only this time he gives my lips a light peck making me freeze, " it is delicious " he whispered caressing the side of my face as I stood still._**

 ** _" Ummm...I...think we should get going " I said trying to compose myself walking ahead. Did he really just kiss me? Oh god my hearts pounding so quickly..._**

 ** _" Hey wait up Odango "..._**

 ** _I look behind me to see Seiya catching up to me, " do you normally leave dates behind? " he asks walking beside me only to make me laugh a little " I'm sorry it's just you surprised me " I explained trying to hide my face._**

 ** _" In a good way? " asks Seiya putting his arm around my shoulder only to blush as I look up at him as he smiles._** ** _Unable to answer I smile back towards Seiya while we walked " it's just there's so much I lost part of growing up that I never got to enjoy life and it was difficult when you didn't know anyone " I explained in a sad tone of voice while staring at my gelato._**

 ** _" You mentioned church earlier was your school religious? " asked Seiya before eating another spoonful of gelato, " yes it was a very prestigious all girls catholic boarding school " I answered " so that means school girl uniforms...I would enjoyed seeing you if I had the chance " said Seiya only to make my cheeks go red while he winked at me._**

 ** _" Were you a trouble maker when you were in school? " I asked while he took a moment to think, " yes I was but who ever said getting into trouble couldn't be fun " said Seiya smiling " but if I had met you back then I would of definitely done everything I can to impress you " he added in a smooth tone of voice making me feel that warm sensation I always felt whenever I was around him._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _As we stared at one another my mind was off in another world, thinking what if we had the chance to meet earlier in life?_**

 ** _" Do you mean what you say to me Seiya? " Usagi asks making me come out of my thoughts, " every word " I answer only to see her lips form the kind smile I loved seeing._**

 ** _" Then would mind showing me what was fun to you when you went to school? " she asks shyly along with my my heart beating fast, " I'd be happy too " I answered " let's relive childhood " I add before we head off..._**

 ** _(AN: kinda fast forwarding )_**

 ** _7:15pm_**

 ** _Park_**

 ** _Well we managed to get through the day and do everything from going to the amusement, go on every ride there was including the Ferris wheel, tried several different snacks and drinks, going to an arcade where I managed to win a prize for Usagi which ended up being a pink bear pin, then when we got hungry for dinner we went to a ramen shop where Usagi surprised me when she said that she's never tried, in the end we both had 2 bowls each._**

 ** _Throughout the whole time we were enjoying the day I was more happy to see the smile I loved to see on her face. Being cheerful is what suited her the most._**

 ** _While walking side by side on the park bridge I debated to hold her hand or put my arm around her, just then a breeze blew making Usagi hold herself._**

 ** _" Here " I said taking my jackets off and putting it on her, " thank you but won't you be cold? " she asks with concern, " I'm good...so how was our date? " I ask looking at her, " it was so exciting Seiya I didn't think I would have so much fun " answers Usagi cheerfully._**

 ** _" I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope now you were able to know how childhood is suppose to be " I replied resting my hands on her shoulders, " I did thank you " said Usagi wrapping her arms around my waist to hug me._**

 ** _My eyes open up at her action but then I return the gesture and hug her back, " Usagi...always remember I want to make you smile " I whisper into her ear, " Seiya " she breathes looking up at me. Carefully holding her face I slowly lean in..._**

 ** _" KISS HER ALREADY !!!!! " shouts voice making us both jump but when we did Usagi went back further making her lean over on the bridge, " USAGI!! " I shout grabbing her arm but I got pulled over with her then before we knew it we fell over the bridge and into the cold leafy water..._**

 ** _30 minutes later_**

 ** _Usagi's house_**

 ** _Opening the door of her house Usagi, myself and her 4 best friends walk in..._**

 ** _" Welcome...back Miss Tsukino? " greets Grace as she stared at us with a lost expression no doubt the sight before her was a surprise. Both Usagi and me were completely drenched in muddy water along with leaves and thin branches stuck to us._**

 ** _" Hi Grace do you mind showing Seiya the bathroom so he can get warm and cleaned please " said Usagi smiling nervously while I tried to stay in place avoiding to not come into contact with anything._**

 ** _" I'll go make some hot chocolate " offered Makoto while walking away, " I'll help you " offered Rei following her to the kitchen._**

 ** _" Well this is definitely one for the books " I said trying to make a joke " it sure will " sighs Usagi looking down at drenched self. " Mr.Kou please follow me " said Grace leading me upstairs along with Usagi close behind me.._**

 ** _" We are so sorry " said Makoto for the 50th time if not hundred since that's all she could say since we left the park._**

 ** _AN: hey everyone hope your all doing well. Sorry for the late posting_**


	23. Chapter 23: Laughter Is A Melody

AN: alright let's continue shall we. Could be very long.

 ** _Chapter 23: Laughter Is A Melody_**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _All I felt was pure embarrassment, my date with Seiya was the most fun I've had in years. My whole life_** ** _was always about school, making something of myself and no fun. This date with Seiya meant everything to me that it until tonight._**

 ** _It also turns out that Ami did everything she could to keep our date a secret but Minako couldn't believe it, so she made Ami and the others go everywhere til they found us._** ** _After both Seiya and myself got out of the water Minako started apologizing to us over and over._**

 ** _As I followed behind Seiya and Grace upstairs I carefully tried to not make a trail of muddy water but unfortunately it couldn't be helped. " This is quite the night " said Seiya smiling getting my attention, " yeah your right " I answer smiling back at him._**

 ** _" Here we are Mr.Kou please use anything you wish " said Grace opening the bathroom door, " thank you very much and before I hop into the shower I gotta make a call to get some clothes " explained Seiya going into his pocket to retrieve his phone only when he pulled it out it was wet and unusable making all of us look at it._**

 ** _" I don't think it's going to do you much good " I said trying to not laugh but then Grace started to laugh then it got Seiya going and finally I joined in. I don't know why but this whole evening turned into one of the most memorable nights either one of us had._**

 ** _20 minutes later_**

 ** _After having a laugh I asked Ami to come upstairs to tell her to call Taiki, she was blushing at first but after a bit of encouragement along with hearing him laugh. I believe it was mostly the part of Taiki imagining his best friend and leader being drenched got him going. Due to the situation we asked him if he could bring dry clothes for Seiya he gladly would then_** ** _we gave him my home address._**

 ** _Afterwards I finally went into my bedroom and into my bathroom where I took off everything then got in the shower to finally get clean._**

 ** _While the hot water sprayed down on me I kept thinking of today and how Seiya was so great to show me a fun time, I couldn't stop smiling. Was it that I was truly happy for today or was it that I'm beginning to like...no that's not it I'm having feelings for Seiya._**

 ** _Smiling more I pick up my strawberry scented shampoo and start lathering my hair..._**

 ** _Taiki's POV_**

 ** _Driving towards the destination I tried to concentrate but was having a hard time especially with Yaten laughing his head off in the back seat, myself I was trying not to laugh..._**

 ** _" Will you shut up back there I'm trying to drive " I breathed once again trying to contain myself, " I can't help it god how is it that happens to him " laughs Yaten now holding his side._**

 ** _" You got a point Seiya is usually a gentleman when he's on a date or in public " I replied making a left turn, just then my phone signaled meaning I got a text " hey if your done laughing do you mind checking my phone " I asked not wanting to risk getting caught driving and texting ( AN: practice safe driving )._**

 ** _" Yeah sure anything to get me to calm down " breathed Yaten getting my phone as I was checking to see if I could go or not, " so who's Ami? " asked Yaten curiously only to make my eyes open up then quickly pull over to the side and snatch my phone away from Yatens grasp._**

 ** _Looking at my screen I read the message..._**

 _" I'm so sorry to have called you suddenly " - Ami_

 ** _Smiling at her message I replied back..._**

 _" It's okay I don't mind plus it was an unexpected surprise to hear what happened to Seiya and Usagi, I got the clothes and Yaten is with me as well "_

 _ **I press " send " and begun to laugh again thinking about it. I normally don't act like this, I feel bad for Usagi but Seiya I couldn't believe this happened to him of all, " so who's Ami is she the one you went on a date with last night? " Yaten asks poking the back of my head, " if I share then will you be quiet til we get there? " I ask getting annoyed by Yaten who nods his head at me.**_

 _ **Taking a breath I rest my head back on the headrest, " we bumped into each other a few weeks ago, I sent her flowers as a thank you for seeing me for myself then I asked her out and it was the best night we've ever had...there explaination done " I explain looking annoyed at Yaten who looked at me in surprise.**_

 _ **" Wow you asked out a woman? " Yaten asks in sarcasm making me glare at him but then I hear another message come in...**_

 _" LOL I think our friends are gonna get out of control when you two arrive " - Ami_

 _ **Laughing lightly I type back...**_

 _" Probably but honestly I'll be looking forward to seeing you again "_

 _ **Pressing send I smile, something definitely is going on between us but I should go slow. " Your in love " said Yaten as his head was by my shoulder only to both surprise me and make my cheeks turn red, " isn't it a bit soon to assume love? " I asked looking at Yaten.**_

 _ **" Not really the way you were smiling when you were talking to her before we left and how you were acting before leaving last night for the date are all signs your in love...another fallen victim to love " said Yaten sarcastically while giving me that look he gives when he's bored.**_

 _ **With my cheeks turning red and my heart racing I hated to agree with Yaten, am I falling in love with Ami? I never had luck with girls when I was a teenager nor did I ever have a relationship, girls would have crushes on me, my fans love was different but I just thought I wasn't good enough for anyone. Both Seiya and Yaten didn't have any trouble dating but me I just didn't put much into it.**_

 _ **" It's okay Taiki just take it one step at a time " said Yaten patting my shoulder, " says the uncommitted one " I replied only to receive the bird making me laugh lightly then again my phone went off...**_

 _" I feel the same " - Ami_

 _ **It's a good thing I was in the front or Yaten would seriously let me have it, especially when my face is probably more red...**_

 _" See you in 10 minutes _~ "_

 _ **After sending my last message I start the car to continue where we were headed along with**_ _ **hearing a snicker like laugh coming from the back, " your gonna be walking " I said knowing certain green eyes read my message, " whatever lover boy " replied Yaten as we drove off.**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 ** _Bathroom_**

 _ **After taking my muddy wet clothes off I did my best to lay it out but sad to say it only made a mess and they were in need of some heavy duty washing. "**_ _ **Usagi isn't going to like this " I sighed staring at the pile then grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist. Grace was kind to tell me I could find clean towels and a robe in the small closet right by the shower.**_

 _ **I had to admit this bathroom was like the one in hotels it was fully stocked and very clean. Sadly thanks to me it's not clean.**_

 ** _Walking over to the shower door I turn the water faucets on so that it starts to warm up. Turning I look_** ** _myself in the mirror and picked out the leaves I had stuck in my hair._**

 ** _" I didn't realize I had stuff in my hair " I sighed looking closer, " Well no choice " I added as I undid the wrap I used to tie my hair. Rarely ever did I my hair down and loose but since there's mud in it I needed to wash it._**

 ** _Once I saw steam in the shower I open the door and let the water cascade on my, I sighed heavily feeling hot water hit my skin felt great, " this is heaven " I sigh followed by scrubbing my hair to shake out any leaf residue. Noticing a shampoo bottle on the side I grab it and pour a generous amount into my hair, " thank goodness for shampoo " I said while lathering._**

 ** _Aside from the unexpected circumstance I felt overjoyed that Usagi had a great time with me one things for sure I'd like to take her out again but hopefully without falling into the pond._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Meanwhile Downstairs_**

 ** _In the living room Makoto and Rei were just walking into the living room with fresh made hot chocolate along with a few snacks to enjoy while they waited for Usagi and Seiya._**

 ** _" Honestly Minako can't you control yourself for once " said Rei looking over at the surprised blonde, " I know I know I ruined Usagi and Seiya's date " said Minako grabbing a cookie from the plate, " that's one way to say it " replied Makoto pouring hot chocolate into the cups._**

 ** _Ami remained silent while guilt came upon her, " I shouldn't have said anything about it " she said expressing a sad look on her face._**

 ** _" Hey now it's not your fault because of a certain someone who will be nameless can't behave " states Makoto as both her and Rei look at Minako's direction " that's for certain " adds Rei putting a hand on Ami's shoulder._**

 ** _Just then the door bell rang Grace walks up to the door and opens it to reveal both Yaten and Taiki. " Good evening " said Taiki smiling with Yaten standing beside him who carried a bag " your so polite please come in " said Grace allowing both to enter the house._**

 ** _" Holy this place is nice " said Yaten looking the foyer, " Wow " sighs Taiki as he and Yaten stood still. Grace laughed lightly watching them react, " please gentlemen this way to the living room Miss Tsukino's friends are there " she explained to Yaten but Taiki reacted differently._**

 ** _" Right before I forget these are for Seiya " Yaten explains giving the bag to Grace, " I'll go give these to him he should be finishing soon " said Grace walking towards the stairs._**

 ** _As Yaten to the living room he noticed Taiki nervous, " come on you were excited awhile ago " said Yaten looking at his bandmate but as Taiki was about to speak, " I'll go get more hot chocolate " said the sweet voice that made Taiki freeze._**

 ** _Just as then Ami came out carrying a kettle in her hand, " Good evening Ami " greeted Yaten making Ami turn in the direction where her name was called._**

 ** _" Oh hello Yaten and Taiki " Ami greets shyly while looking mostly at Taiki who still remained frozen, " hey who are you talking to? " asks Rei as her Makoto and Minako come to where Ami was._**

 ** _" Yaten Taiki what a nice surprise " said Minako in pure excitement, " what brings you both here? " asks Makoto smiling at her idols._**

 ** _" Well we brought Seiya dry clothes which reminds me where is that goofball I wanna make fun of him " said Yaten going into the living making everyone laugh, " he's probably still cleaning up " answers Rei following Yaten along with Makoto close behind him which left Ami and Taiki alone._**

 ** _With her cheeks turning red and her smile increasing Ami looks at Taiki who was also smiling, " hi Ami " he says unfreezing, " hello Taiki " answers Ami " I was going to make more hot chocolate...would you like a cup? " she said smiling. Now blushing as well Taiki smiles back at Ami, " I'd like that but let me help you " answers Taiki as they go to the kitchen._**

 ** _Upstairs Bathroom_**

 ** _It took a couple washes but Seiya finally got everything out of his hair, " well that's settled " breathed Seiya then grabbed the soap then rubbed it against his skin making bubbles and foam._**

 ** _Suddenly a knock was heard making Seiya squeeze the soap and hitting him directly in the eye along with a mild sting, " oh man " said Seiya going directly_**

 ** _under the shower head to rinse his eye..._**

 ** _" Mr.Kou " said Grace from the other side of the door, " Yes " answers still rinsing his eye out and barely hearing..._**

 ** _" Your friends are here they brought a change of clothes " she said Grace loud enough to hear..._**

 ** _" Ok " replies still feeling the sting from the soap..._**

 ** _" I'll put your clothes in the room across from the bathroom...did you hear me? " said Grace before she left unaware he barely heard her..._**

 ** _" I think I got it " said Seiya turning the water off then exits the shower, " I made this room steam up " he laughs noticing then fogged room. After getting a robe from the the small closet Seiya went over to the sink and exhaled heavily, " that was nice " he said exiting the bathroom._**

 ** _Looking left and right Seiya felt a bit confused, " did Grace say...down the hall? " he asks walking the opposite direction..._**

 ** _Usagi's Room_**

 ** _" Much better " sighs Usagi stepping out from her bathroom wearing only a pink fluffy towel along with rubbing a towel on her wet hair. " I hope everyone is doing alright I should hurry and join them " she said walking to her drawers._**

 ** _Quickly picking out under garments Usagi placed them on her bed, taking the top part of her towel down..._**

 ** _" Found...it? "_**

 ** _Freezing where Usagi stood slowly moving her eyes up to her now open door stood a very wide eyed open Seiya with his face in a state of shock..._**

 ** _AN: let me know what you think!!!!!_**


	24. Chapter 24

AN: what's gonna happen next?

 ** _Chapter 24: New Sensations, Confessions, Friends_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Usagi's Bedroom_**

 ** _No one moved...there bodies were frozen as to what was happening._**

 ** _As Usagi was pulling the top part of the towel suddenly a familiar voice says..._**

 ** _" Found...it? "_**

 ** _Usagi had no choice but to look up and there standing at her door with a shocked expression was Seiya wearing a white robe and his hair wet. Unable to breath and shock starting to take over Usagi feels lightheaded followed by falling to the ground..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _When I finally found the room, without looking inside I open the door not expecting to see the sight before me. Even with shock coming over me about the situation another part of my mind couldn't look away from the beautiful sight, it was like the famous painting " The Birth Of Venus "._**

 ** _I shouldn't be thinking about like this now but I didn't know what to do, even with my mind telling me to get out now all of a sudden I watched Usagi faint. " Shit " I breathed before_** ** _coming out of my unsuitable thoughts, checking behind me to make sure no one was coming I enter the room then close the door._**

 ** _Quickly rushing to where Usagi was I gasped when I see her laying on the ground with her top half completely exposed but the towel just barely covered her below. Looking up at the ceiling I take a couple breaths trying my best to not get excited, " nows not the time Seiya pull yourself together " I breathed trying to keep focused._**

 ** _Quickly pulling the blanket off from the bed I use it to cover Usagi, once covered I carefully pick her up bridal style and place her on the bed. " Usagi...can you hear me...Usagi " I said while holding her face, " please Usagi wake up " I added getting worried._**

 ** _Just then she took a breath of air followed by opening her blue eyes, " are you okay? " I asked concerned watching Usagi regain consciousness. She looks at me momentarily then notices the blanket covering her. Then her eyes open up and she sits up holding the blanket to her chest, " oh my god...Seiya did we? " she asks looking at me scared._**

 ** _My eyes opened up again along with my face no doubt being completely red, " no...we didn't...you only fainted when I accidentally walked in " I explained looking to the side, " just know it wasn't my intention " I added quickly while my eyes still looked away. Just then I feel a very familiar sensation that I had been trying to avoid since the beginning and there's no way I would allow Usagi to see that._**

 ** _" I'm sorry to have assumed that...I don't know why I said that " said Usagi looking away from me no doubt she was embarrassed, " it was a shock for you again I'm so sorry " I said turning to look back at her. " Seiya I don't know if you know this of me but..." Usagi stops to take a breath trying to say what she wanted to say, " I'm a virgin " she said before looking at me._**

 ** _Trying to keep my breathing steady I smile " I had a feeling you were " I replied. Usagi expressed a surprised look " you did? " she asks nervously while I nod my head._**

 ** _" I've noticed how shy you are whenever I try getting close to you along with other signs " I explained looking at her, " your very different Usagi and there's nothing wrong with waiting til your ready " I add as I continued smiling at her._**

 ** _Just then Usagi leaned to me and lightly kissed my lip, " thank you Seiya " said Usagi looking at me " no worries " I breathed feeling my heart beat get quick. Just then there was a knock on the door getting both our attention, " hide " whispers Usagi looking around " where? " I ask just then I spot the closet and rush into it._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _After Seiya rushed into my closet I get out of my bed and quickly put my towel back on._**

 ** _" Come in " I answered out of breath then glance to the closet..._**

 ** _My door opens to reveal Minako with an excited expression on her face, " Usagi guess what? " she asks me, " What is it? " I ask her back nervously, " Yaten and Taiki are here...do you mind if I borrow a cute outfit to wear? " Minako asks " if I knew Yaten was coming I should of prepared " she explained while looking into my mirror._**

 ** _" But Minako you look good in what your in now " I said walking over to her, " still though Yaten is here I should be more noticeable " sighs Minako " also I get the feeling Taiki and Ami like each other " added Minako while winking._**

 ** _" Really? Wow " I breathed even though I figured that out a few days ago, " and since Seiya is clearly in love with you then Yaten will surely need company " said Minako winking at me only to make me blush. My heart just skipped a beat I already know Seiya is in love with me but I still needed to make sure I felt the same for him._**

 ** _" Well Usagi do you love Seiya? " asks Minako looking at me with her bright blue eyes and big smile, " I...I think so " I answered not knowing how to answer not only was I still figuring my feelings out but Seiya was in my closet no doubt hearing everything, " what kind of answer is that...as the goddess of love Usagi I'll be sure to guide you for now I'm gonna grab a dress " said Minako going to my closet where Seiya was hiding._**

 ** _" No!!! Uh Minako...I just remembered your dress I borrowed is dry cleaned and hanging in the closet in the foyer wear that one " I said doing my best to get her to leave " your so right that is my best dress thank you " said Minako walking to my door, " I'm glad I could help " I reply nervously._**

 ** _" Hurry up and come join us Makoto made hot chocolate...maybe I'll see Seiya coming out of the shower " she said before walking out of my room and closing the door._**

 ** _I exhaled heavily after she was gone, that was difficult just then I rushed to my closet once opened I see Seiya losing his balance then leans towards me followed by landing on top of me._**

 ** _We land on the floor but as I look_** ** _up the top part of Seiya's robe opened and fell off his shoulders, allowing me to see his chest directly in my face. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of his well toned chest._**

 ** _Even after being with Mamoru for years I couldn't get myself to see him take his shirt off and now here I am looking at Seiya._**

 ** _" I'm sorry Usagi are you okay? " asks Seiya supporting himself on his hands " yes I'm ok " I reply blushing along with trying to keep my breathing calm. I noticed how still Seiya was while looking down at me, " Seiya? " I called before carefully touching my hand on his cheek making him unfreeze._**

 ** _With our eyes on each other Seiya spoke " I'm sorry it's just your so beautiful " he breathes gazing at me._**

 ** _My body was starting to get hot the more I stared into his night sky eyes this urge was wanting me to do something about it, then out of no where I sit up and kiss Seiya's lips lightly before pulling back._**

 ** _" I'm sorry I - " but then Seiya's lips press against mine only this time I reacted, falling back onto the floor again our kiss intensified. This new unfamiliar feeling I was experiencing was unlike anything I could of imagined._**

 ** _My right leg bends against Seiya's side followed by his hand caressing my skin. This feels so good our bodies against each other creating a new type of warmth I've never felt before._**

 ** _During the kiss I feel his tongue play with mine making me dizzy suddenly Seiya stops the kiss and rolls onto his side. " Are you okay? " I asked putting my hand on his shoulder, " I'm fine just I need to calm down " breathed Seiya only making me confused._**

 ** _" Are you sick?? I'll got get help " I said about to stand but Seiya held my arm, " no don't it's not that at all " Seiya explains now getting nervous " please don't " he adds enhaling deeply. Getting more nervous I forcefully turn him to me " Seiya your scaring me just tell me w- " unable to finishing speaking my eyes open seeing what made Seiya nervous._**

 ** _With his face red Seiya looks at me " You figured it out " he says turning away, I couldn't answer him I can't believe I just saw his man area. " We should change and meet the others " said Seiya attempting to change the topic, " yes we've been away long enough " I replied standing up from the floor._**

 ** _Seiya got up as well and walked to my door, I turn to look at him. " Seiya... " I said getting his attention " yeah " he answers looking over his shoulder at me, " this definitely is quite the night " I said smiling only to see a smile form on his face " yes it is " he answers before leaving._**

 ** _Yatens POV_**

 ** _I was starting to feel bored sitting here, when we first walked into Miss Tsukinos house Taiki abandons me to go be with Ami, then the crazy blonde rushes out of the living room for some odd reason and now I'm left with the other two who looked at me with a dream like expression._**

 ** _" Hello everyone were back " announces Taiki holding a mugs while Ami held a kettle, " was there still hot chocolate left from the first batch? " asks Makoto standing up, " there was plenty left it just a little reheating " answers Ami while carefully pouring a the hot beverage into the mugs._**

 ** _Taiki sat down beside me while keeping his eyes on Ami, " Yaten would you like a cup? " asks Ami looking at me, " sure " I sigh before crossing my arms " so what's new? " asks Rei attempting to get a conversation going._**

 ** _" We've got a couple concerts coming up to promote the new album we just released " answers Taiki while different reactions were heard from the three, " oh wow I can't wait for that " said Makoto in pure excitement, " same here your concerts are just amazing " said Rei standing up from her seat._**

 ** _Smiling lightly I appreciated hearing the different types of reaction from the two. In the beginning whenever I use to hear fans talk about us it didn't mean much to me. But once we started getting more popular I did my best to value what they say, which also meant to change my attitude as well._**

 ** _" Meow "_**

 ** _Coming out of my thought I hear a familiar cat calling as well as a light bell jingling turning to the source I look to see Luna rushing towards me. Smiling Luna jumps onto my lap then makes herself comfortable, " nice to see you again Luna " I said petting her head along with hearing her purr._**

 ** _" We're so happy that you kept her safe " said Ami while giving Taiki a mug of hot chocolate, " like I said I have a soft spot for animals cats especially " I answered smiling at Luna, " Usagi really missed her especially when she was away abroad and asked us to look after her during the time " explained Makoto staring into her cup with a sad expression._**

 ** _Hearing that both Taiki and myself noticed a sad expression on there faces, " I gotta ask what is Usagi like in general? " I asked making Taiki and the others look at me in shock " hey come on...really? " asks Taiki as I stare back, " I wanna know " I said looking at her friends._**

 ** _" I'll that answer question " said a voice from the living room entrance..._**

 ** _Getting my head to turn I see the blonde haired one standing wearing a different change of clothes, that explains why she disappeared..._**

 ** _" Minako your back " said Rei surprised as we all waited to hear from her..._**

 ** _Walking into the living room Minako stands beside me while staring me down which I'll admit is a bit intimidating._**

 ** _" Usagi is an amazing person who's had to endure a lot on her own, but whenever either one of us was having hard times she would always encourage us to stay strong and to believe in ourselves " said Minako in a firm confident voice " she would never let us down and will always put anyone first before taking care of herself that's what makes her a great person and a true best friend " added Minako smiling._**

 ** _I don't know what it was or how but those words hit me somewhere deep and I could of sworn my heart skipped a beat for a second.._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _As everyone looked at Minako give her small speech unaware to everyone Usagi and Seiya walked in hearing the middle up til the end. Both wearing dry clothing and were walking down the stairs only to join there friends but they end up hearing the conversation._**

 ** _Seiya held Usagi close to him as tears were forming in her blue eyes._**

 ** _" Minako do you mean all that? " asks Usagi getting everyone's attention along with making everyone stand._**

 ** _" Of course your our best friend and we say what we believe " answers Minako walking up to Usagi, " your what kept us all together these past 7 years " said Ami joining them, " even when you were gone we felt you with us " said Rei smiling " you gave each of us strength and confidence to get through life " added Makoto going up to Usagi._**

 ** _At a lost for words Usagi felt blessed having her friends in her life and that during hard times they were there for her._**

 ** _" Thank you everyone " breathed Usagi trying to stay calm, " your welcome " said Makoto " there's still some hot chocolate for you both " she adds._**

 ** _Once settled down they all took a seat, Seiya took a seat next to Usagi " what took you two so long? " asks Yaten picking his mug, " we were getting cleaned up " answers Seiya giving Yaten an annoyed look before taking a sip of his drink._**

 ** _" Really, that's it? I thought for sure one of you would of walked in on the other getting changed " laughed Minako making everyone look at her in an awkward way while both Seiya and Usagi turned red which didn't go unnoticed by everyone._**

 ** _" Are you two okay? " asked Ami only to get a nod from the pair, " say I gotta ask how does one fall into a pond " teased Yaten only to receive a glare from Seiya, " oh boy your gonna torture him about that? " Taiki asks while rolling his eyes._**

 ** _" It's not like we meant to " said Usagi blushing while looking at Seiya, " you could say we were interrupted " replies Seiya closing his eyes._**

 ** _" Why don't you ask Minako since she's the one that practically got it out of Ami then makes all of us go looking for Usagi and Seiya so that she can watch there date " explains Rei giving Minako the same disappointing look she's been giving her since they left the park._**

 ** _Taiki and Yaten look over at Minako who has her back facing them so that they didn't see her embarrassed expression, " enlighten us please " said Yaten awaiting to hear a response._**

 ** _Taking a breath Minako looks at everyone " well I didn't believe Usagi had a date with Seiya so we had to see it with our own eyes " explained Minako only to get glares from Makoto and Rei while Ami blushed, " what do you mean WE your the one that dragged us along " said Makoto standing up followed by Rei looking upset._**

 ** _" Yeah Minako we all said let them be but no because you wanted to see for your own eyes followed by shouting KISS HER they ended up in the pond " explained Rei crossing her arms along with giving Minako a look._**

 ** _After hearing the details both Yaten and Taiki tried to contain there laughter but failed meanwhile both Seiya and Usagi faces were red._**

 ** _A couple hours later and everyone decided to start going home along with the Threelights._**

 ** _" Well this was nice " said Minako putting her jacket on along with the others, " I'll agree it's nice to come together and be amongst others " replied Taiki smiling , " we should do it again " suggested Rei looking excited while Ussgi stood by as everyone prepared to leave._**

 ** _Once Seiya had slipped on his shoes he turned to look at Usagi who blushed once he stood in front of her, " so about today it was great " said Seiya smiling. Unable to control it Usagi blushed and smiled shyly " yes it was I had a wonderful time with you " replies Usagi feeling her heart beat quicken._**

 ** _" Since the last part of it ended in an interesting manner...would you - " Seiya stops talking then turns to see everyone watching " can we have a moment please " he asks politely looking at Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Taiki and Yaten who were watching the moment..._**

 ** _" Yeah what's the matter with all of you " lectures Minako opening the door, " he means you too " said Makoto as she grabs hold of Minakos arm._**

 ** _Ami is the next to follow them out " oh dear " sighs Ami only to suddenly get her hand held by Taiki " actually do you mind if I talk to you for a moment as well? " Taiki asks leading Ami outside, " uh ok " replies Ami blushing._**

 ** _" WHAT!!! Ami when did this happen? " asks Rei who quickly runs outside leaving Yaten, Seiya and Usagi lost for words, " oh boy Seiya see you back at the condo " sighs Yaten walking out along with closing the door behind him._**

 ** _" Well it seems more interesting endings are occurring today " said Usagi smiling " yeah...as I was saying would you like to go out on another date? " asks Seiya looking at her. Usagi smiles more hearing the question she was asked " yes I'd love to " she answers then Seiya comes closer to her ear, " I'll be sure to keep you happy " whispers Seiya before looking into her eyes._**

 ** _Usagi stares into Seiya's eyes then sees him slowly lean in towards her, " Seiya " she whispers slowly wrapping her arms around his neck while Seiya's hands hold her waist followed by there lips pressing together for a deep passionate kiss._**

 ** _Closing her eyes Usagi knew that Seiya was really keeping his promise and felt she could trust him. Slolwly parting Seiya rests his forehead against Usagi's " it's hard parting from you " he whispers smiling only to make his cheeks go red knowing what he said sounds silly, " I feel the same " answers Usagi caressing Seiya's cheek gently._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Seiya slowly lets go of Usagi then opens the door to let himself out, " good night " said Seiya stepping outside, " good night " said Usagi leaning against the door frame watching Seiya walking to his car where Taiki and Yaten waited by the car they came in._**

 ** _As soon as Usagi closed her door the smile on her face increased along with some laughter, all she felt was happiness because of a certain someone._**

 ** _AN: so this was longer then expected but I hope everyone enjoys it._**


	25. Chapter 25: A Promise Made To Keep

AN: who's ready for this? I thought I'd try something different and have a chapter from Haruka's POV. I barely mention her and should get Michiru as well I wanna try to get everyone. Let me know what you think in the end.

 ** _Chapter 25: A Promise Made To Keep_**

 ** _Haruka's POV_**

 ** _It's been the usual busy day for me involving meetings, reviewing for my upcoming court days and other daily duties as the most well known lawyer there was in Tokyo's best law firm._**

 ** _At the moment as I look out my office window admiring the view of the city I smile while hearing Usagi's voice, whenever my princess calls I'll put work aside to enjoy a conversation with her. My smile kept increasing as she was telling me about how her date ended, unable to resist I started laughing._**

 ** _" That Minako sure knows how to make things go overboard and I mean literally overboard " I laughed knowing all to well Usagi had that cute upset look on her face whenever she was being made fun of._**

 ** _" It's so not funny Haruka I thought you would be more sympathetic " said Usagi sounding sad._**

 ** _Looking over at the framed photos on my desk I calm down staring at a particular picture of myself at 14 sitting on my motorcycle Michiru standing beside me she was 13 and I had put Usagi who was 12 on my lap we were all smiling with great joy. Each of us in our school uniforms both Michiru and I were Mugen students while Usagi was wearing a middle school uniform._**

 ** _" I'm sorry for laughing but I couldn't help myself you are a bit of a clutz but times changed and you've become a lady " I said trying to work my charm " oh Haruka your too charming " replied Usagi laughing lightly._**

 ** _From the time I met Usagi til today's present it amazed how much she's changed, when we first met she was clumsy, forgetful, and had a habit of being late. But I had to admit her studying in Italy did have its affects on her she was always polite but etiquette and mannerisms improved, she was graceful when walking and even more beautiful then ever._**

 ** _" You know me too well...so tell me who was the one who took you on a date that ended in the pond " I teased it surprised me that she didn't tell me straight away but I love how considerate Usagi is, I get really busy most times with my job that I lose track of the most important ones in my life even Michiru._**

 ** _" Promise me you'll be calm when I tell you " said Usagi nervously which threw me off guard, " as long as he's respectful to you and will worship you then I'll accept whoever he is " I answer awaiting to interrogate this guy._**

 ** _Hearing Usagi take a breath from the other line I wait, " It's Seiya Kou " she answers only to make me snap the pencil I held in half " and Haruka I'm beginning to have feelings for him " added Usagi only this time squeezing my hand into a fist._**

 ** _Trying to keep myself calm I could barely handle this, from the moment I heard Usagi say his name I got upset. Seiya maybe the lead singer of his own group but from day one when I first met him I disliked him, and now my innocent pure kind hearted princess was going to be his next victim._**

 ** _" Haruka...are you there? " asks Usagi from the other line..._**

 ** _Exhaling slowly I let out my feelings, " I forbid it " I breathed standing up from my chair, " what? " asks Usagi sounding confused. Slamming my fist on my desk " Usagi I forbid you on seeing Seiya he can't be trusted, he's no doubt playing with your emotions and will end up hurting you " I said in one breath._**

 ** _" Haruka what's the matter with you? " she asks me " stay away from him_** ** _I'm not gonna let him lure you in like a predator does to its prey " I explained only getting more upset by the second, " how do you know Haruka please get to know him before you judge he's been kind to me since we first met and was there for me when Mamoru broke my heart " said Usagi trying to breath as she mentions the one I detest for hurting her._**

 ** _Running my hands through my hair I try to breath " I can't Usagi and I won't allow it I've watched over you all these years and my one mistake was not protecting you good enough from the first one who broke your heart " I state looking back at the photo " I'll still protect you no matter what especially from Seiya " I add but as I finished talking I hear whimpers from the other line._**

 ** _At that moment my chest was feeling tight " Haruka you need to open your eyes...you can't always protect me from everything " cried Usagi only making me hurt more " I know you've watched over me but you don't control my heart " she said before hanging up leaving the deep tone ringing when a called finished._**

 ** _Turning my cellphone off I sigh heavily knowing I did wrong..._**

 ** _10:00pm_**

 ** _Haruka and Michiru's Condominium_**

 ** _Unlocking the door to my home I sigh heavily upon opening the door I see a very upset looking Michiru, her beautiful face expressing anger ( which she is rarely ) and her arms crossed over her chest._**

 ** _Closing the door behind me I walk past her followed by taking my shoes off then put my keys on the table..._**

 ** _" What gives you the right to forbid Usagi in seeing Seiya? " asks Michiru in a very angry voice making me stop only to make me close my eyes, " I don't believe Seiya is good enough for her " I answer going into the living room. " Oh and who may I say gives you the right to say that? " said Michiru walking towards me getting more upset._**

 ** _Sitting on the sofa I lean my head back " I only want to protect her " I replied while gazing up at the ceiling as the memory of when we first met came..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _( AN: Haruka 14, Michiru 13, Usagi 12 )_**

 ** _10 years ago_**

 ** _7:30pm_**

 ** _It was a beautiful spring night and since the sun was still out along with the evening being peaceful I had decided to take a night ride on my motorcycle. It's been so crazy lately with school that I haven't been able to enjoy anything let alone spend a day with Michiru._**

 ** _Before she came into my life all I did was cause trouble, skip classes and ride my motorcycle not caring if I was underage to ride it. I was a student at Mugen Academy known as the most prestigious and elite school there was especially since most students were from rich families, celebrity parents or were already famous themselves._**

 ** _Me on the other hand I've always been alone all I know is that both my parents were always away on business that they forgot I existed. So clearly I cared less about them but then one day I got news that they both died in a fatal car crash while in America leaving me everything and a house I refused to stay in._**

 ** _So once the house sold I moved into a more suitable accommodation that fit my needs along with making sure school was close._**

 ** _At 14 years old I took care of myself and did whatever I wanted..._**

 ** _Pulling over to the side walk I take my cellphone out then dial Michiru's number, once it started ringing I pull off my helmet only to get a reaction from a few girls who giggled seeing me..._**

 ** _Unable to resist smile I look forward, " won't they be disappointed to know I'm a girl " I thought to myself. I preferred having my hair short along with wearing boys clothes was much comfortable then girls clothes._**

 ** _" Hello Haruka " answers Michiru making me smile as I hear her voice..._**

 ** _" Hey how's it going? Are your lessons done? " I asked looking at my watch..._**

 ** _" In another hour, how about we meet at the coffee shop " says Michiru..._**

 ** _" Sounds great I'll head over there see you soon " I said as we hung up, putting my helmet on followed by tucking my phone away I start my bike then ride away. As I headed towards our meeting spot I decided to take a different route, but just as I was about to speed up...,_**

 ** _" PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!! "_**

 ** _My eyes open up at the same time making me stop looking to the sides and back I finally see someone running while being chased..._**

 ** _" Oh hell no " I breathed speeding up ahead to get ahead as soon as I spot them they make a turn, quickly taking a shortcut I speed up more only this time I spot 4 big wanna be gangsters chasing a young girl no younger then 10 or 12. Seeing the scene only angered me._**

 ** _Just then I see a closed off area blocking my way if I didn't hurry those men will hurt her or worse. Just then I spot a wood board thats up against a pile of bricks making it a ramp. Smiling I drive to it then speed up as soon as I hit the ramp I leaped into the air over a fence to see the leader grab the girls arm but once I came into view he let her go._**

 ** _I land with my bike behind the group along with reving up just as they come straight at me next thing I do is swing my bike with full force knocking them out of the way._**

 ** _Quickly moving I take the girls hand and put her on the back, " hold on tight ok " I instructed suddenly feeling her tighten her arms on my waist followed by speeding away..._**

 ** _As I got us away from the area I could feel her shaking, she was clearly scared from happened I probably would be_** ** _in her shoes. For now I'm just glad she's safe._**

 ** _Pretty soon we arrived where I was going to meet Michiru after her violin lessons were done. Turning the engine off I look back to see the girl was young indeed, she wore a blue and white middle school uniform and had a school bag with her._**

 ** _" Hey it's okay now your safe " I said putting my hand on her head where two buns with pigtails were, I had to admit she was cute. Taking my helmet off I smile at her and that's when she opened her blue eyes instantly captivating me._**

 ** _" Your safe now...what's your name?" I asked..._**

 ** _" Usagi Tsukino " she answers shyly as her cheeks turn pink only to make me smile more, " that's a cute name " I replied putting a hand on top of her head. " My name is Haruka Tenou...what are you doing out so late? " I said only to get a nervous look from her._**

 ** _" I was studying with my friends but I didn't know it got so late " explained Usagi clutching her bag tightly, " I know that I should of told my mother but I thought I'd be ok " she added expressing guilt. I don't know what it was but there was something about Usagi that had me drawn to her._**

 ** _" It's ok we all make mistakes at times but you should let your mom know your okay next time " I said sounding like a parent which got Usagi's attention " I will " said Usagi only this time her cheeks turned more red, " are you okay? " I asked seeing her, " it's just I never talk to boys " answers Usagi only this time I laughed._**

 ** _" I see you made a new friend " said someone from behind us, turning to look I see Michiru smiling as she walked up to us, " hey Michiru hope you don't mind our guest " I breathed while looking back at Usagi who looked confused._**

 ** _Awhile later after Michiru called for a ride, I followed close by as we got Usagi home, once we arrived I was amazed by not only just the neighborhood for wealthy families but her house alone was fit for royalty._**

 ** _As Usagi and Michiru stepped out of the car I put the pedal on my bike and walked beside them, " wow I must say your a princess " I teased looking at Usagi who blushed, " no I'm not " she said unable to look at me only to make Michiru and me laugh lightly._**

 ** _Just then the house door opened revealing a beautiful - elegant woman with long silver like hair wearing a white dress, " Usagi " she calls running to the gate, " is she- " I ask unable to finish my sentence as I kept looking at the woman, " mother " said Usagi going to her._**

 ** _Both Michiru and me walk over, once Usagi reached her mother she was embraced tightly in her arms..._**

 ** _" Usagi I was worried please never do this again " she said cupping Usagi's face " I won't I didn't mean to worry you mother I'm sorry " explained Usagi sounding more nervous, " you know your all I have my darling I don't want to lose you too " said her mother sounding sad._**

 ** _I don't know what came over me but I felt something indescribable as I watched the scene before me, it's clear Usagi was loved very much and had someone that worries for her. Unlike my parents who never cared..._**

 ** _" Pardon but may I ask who you are? " asks Usagi's mother getting me out of my thoughts, when I look up she's smiling so kindly at us, " my name is Michiru Kaiou " said Michiru introducing herself then looked over at me " oh I'm sorry I'm Haruka Tenou " I answered._**

 ** _" It's a pleasure to meet the both of you I'm Usagi's mother Serenity Tsukino " she says " I'm so thankful you brought Usagi home safely " she added smiling brightly at us._**

 ** _" It was no problem Miss we just wanted to make sure she's home safe " I explained in a nervous tone of voice, " mother they were very kind to me and helped me please can I see them again please " said Usagi standing in front of her. Serenity looked up at us for a moment as though she were reading our thought but eventually she smiled kindly at us, " if it's alright with Haruka and Michiru " she answers._**

 ** _Both myself and Michiru look at each other temporarily before smiling followed by receiving a hug from Usagi._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _Since that day Usagi was always dear to me and I swore I would protect her like that day. Even her own mother gave me the love that I never received from my own family._**

 ** _I could feel Michiru looking at me, " I know you only want to protect her but remember she's no longer a 12 year old little girl " she said sitting on the sofas arm rest, " I realize that but I won't allow Seiya near her " I replied standing up getting " he's not right for her and will only ruin her life " I added squeezing my fists._**

 ** _" She was very hurt with what you said Haruka so I suggest you grow up and apologize " said Michiru getting upset._**

 ** _Just as I was about to say something my phone started ringing, " what the? " I asked taking my phone out of my inner pocket within my suit, looking at the screen all I see is a message only to make me look upset._**

 ** _" What's wrong? " Michiru asks coming up to me then looks at the screen..._**

 _" I heard what happened...Usagi didn't tell me anything, I hate knowing she's in pain. If you wanna say something meet me tomorrow at the high rise cafe @ 9 " - ?_

 _ **" He's got some nerve messaging me " I growled wanting to crunch my phone, " that only proves that he cares for her and your going " said Michiru getting me out of angry thoughts...**_

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _ **9:00am**_

 _ **The High Rise Cafe was a very high class coffee shop located in one of the many tall buildings in the city, as I walked in I noticed many business people and even a few celebrities having breakfast or a coffee. But I had business to do here, moving my eyes around the room I look for the one that told me to meet him..**_

 _ **Then finally looking over by the window I spot him wearing a white t-shirt with grey jeans, black sneakers along with wearing sunglasses.**_

 _ **Making my way to the table he looks up at me taking his sunglasses off, " I'm glad you came " said Seiya standing up from his seat, " I'm here now " I answer sitting down across from him before Seiya sat down...**_

 _ **" Also I got lots to say " I added as I stared at him...**_

 _ **AN: Showdown!!!! Any predictions???? Let me know what you think!!!!!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Confrontation

AN: Who's ready for the face off??

 ** _Chapter 26: Confrontation_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _High Rise Cafe_**

 ** _Sitting across from each other Seiya stared at Haruka with a plain expression keeping his breathing steady while Haruka stares back at Seiya with an upset expression arms crossed over her chest awaiting to hear what the man in front of her had to say.._**

 ** _" Pardon gentlemen is there anything I can start for you " asks a waiter looking between the two..._**

 ** _" A large coffee no milk with two sugar " orders Haruka in a cold tone of voice not taking her eyes off Seiya, " a coffee as well no milk no sugar...black " orders Seiya staring back at Haruka. The waiter felt the tension between the two before walking away to give there orders._**

 ** _" I'm guessing she told you about me forbidding you to see her? " asks Haruka looking at the view " so that's it " says Seiya getting Haruka's attention along with her eyes becoming intense " I can tell when something's wrong especially when it comes to her I can't help but feel the pain she feels " explains Seiya looking at Haruka._**

 ** _" Listen I'm going to make this as clear as I can so that you understand...leave Usagi Tsukino alone I don't want you coming near her " explains Haruka sounding so cold " your not good enough for my princess and you never will be " she added just as there beverages were arriving._**

 ** _Seiya took in the words he just heard momentarily closing his eyes followed by taking a breath " is that so...unfortunately I don't plan on backing down and if you don't know already you should hear it from me directly then " said Seiya in a serious tone of voice " I'm in love with Usagi " he added only earning a glare from Haruka._**

 ** _Squeezing her fists tightly Haruka shakes her head followed by speaking " Hell no " she replies turning to look to the side " why do you disapprove of me and what makes you think you can control who Usagi chooses to be with? " asks Seiya making Haruka look back at him._**

 ** _" You have no idea how much she means to me when Usagi and her mother came into my life they both showed me a love I never knew existed " states Haruka while running a hand threw her hair " the more time I spent with her the more I realized how dear she was then when the dark times came I swore to protect her but when her heart got broken I hated myself for that " explained Haruka staring at the untouched coffee on the table._**

 ** _Seiya watches the current state Haruka was in and felt that he was starting to understand why he was mistreated by Haruka, " you failed once but it doesn't mean you should shield her from everything " said Seiya lifting his cup of coffee to his lips " like I said once don't confuse me for him " added Seiya taking a small sip._**

 ** _Getting her attention Haruka looked back up at Seiya " I remember that but it doesn't mean I believe you I know your type and your just a player that once you find your target you get what you want then disappear " explains Haruka while Seiya rests his cup on the table._**

 ** _" That's what you think of me? " asks Seiya " it's not only that I just don't like you at all " answers Haruka taking a sip from her own drink, " not everyone will get along in the world I also know nothing will get resolved today but remember I love her " Seiya replies before finishing the remainder of his coffee followed._**

 ** _Michiru's POV_**

 ** _4:30pm_**

 ** _Silver Millennium Theatre_**

 ** _After yesterday I decided to come see Usagi, she had practice today but I knew after what Haruka said I thought I'd come check on her._**

 ** _We were sitting in front seats of the auditorium after practice finished when I came in halfway through her last song I could tell she wasn't herself, instead of joy and uplifting I sensed hurt and sadness when she sang. Coming to see her was the right thing to do. " Your not well " I said watching Usagi stare at her palms " Michiru I've never heard Haruka talk to me like that before " explained Usagi sounding hurt._**

 ** _" I know it's not like her but only know that she's only protecting you but even so the way she was not right " I explained looking at the stage " and I think she even forgets your not a little girl anymore " I add smiling getting Usagi to look at me._**

 ** _" I understand she's only looking out for me but does that include protecting my heart? " asks Usagi gazing up at the ceiling only to make smile " you love Seiya " I said smiling only to see Usagi's cheeks go red " w-what...Michiru I don't know what your talking about " said Usagi trying to keep herself composed but I could resist from laughing,_**

 ** _" Oh Usagi admit it your in love with him and I think it's wonderful " I reply resting a hand on her shoulder " do you plan on telling him? " I asked as Usagi looked back at me, "_** ** _I just wanna be sure when I first fell in love it felt like a dream but now words or a feeling can't describe it " explains Usagi with a dream like expression in her eyes along with her fingers touching her lips._**

 ** _This was indeed a different side of her I've never seen before Usagi would always giggle or blush whenever Mamoru was mentioned but now there's a new glow like appearance about her. Slowly smiling I see clear that she indeed has fallen for Seiya I can only hope Haruka was civil towards him when they met up today..._**

 ** _Usagi's House_**

 ** _5:00pm_**

 ** _After we talked Usagi invited me to her family home, it's rare that I drop by especially since I travel quite abit to play with various orchestras from around the world._**

 ** _" I'm glad you could come tonight " said Usagi smiling cheerfully as we entered, " you know I enjoy visiting " I answer as we go into the living room where we both stop to see Haruka sitting on the sofa, " what are you doing here? " I asked stepping towards Haruka along with her standing up looking towards Usagi but she took a step back._**

 ** _" Please Usagi I'm only - " Haruka was trying to speak but Usagi shook her head, " I don't want to talk to you " said Usagi as her eyes filled with tears before_** ** _quickly running upstairs to her room._**

 ** _" Wait Usagi " I said approaching her but then we heard the door shut, I turn to face Haruka who now had a look of guilt. " Tell me you were at least civil with Seiya? " I asked feeling upset by the second, " when we met I told him to stay away from Usagi " answers Haruka only to make me upset._**

 ** _" Seiously Haruka the more your like this she's going to push you out of her life along with a friendship being destroyed by your selfish act " I said frowning at the one Ioved " she knows you'll be there for her but eventually someone else will be there to protect her " I added in a calm tone of voice._**

 ** _The look I saw in Haruka's eyes kinda reminded me of a memory from years back along with making me smile..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _It was getting close to summer and the heat was getting higher each day, school was done for the day so both Haruka and I were on our way to meet Usagi at a parlour known for amazing shaved ice at least it's what our new friend said._**

 ** _" This heat is getting ridiculous " sighs Haruka squinting from the bright rays from the sun only to make me giggle, " then maybe it's a good thing we're going to join Usagi for shaved iced then " I replied smiling then Haruka expresses that express when something doesn't interest her, " you know I'm not into sweets " she said looking at me._**

 ** _" I know but at least give it a try for Usagi at least she'll be heart broken if you don't accept her invitation " I explained " plus I think it'll be delicious " I add getting excited to try something new._**

 ** _As we were turning the corner we heard a familiar voice along with other voices..._**

 ** _" Give it back!!! " said the voice and as we come into view we see Usagi trying to get back her coin purse from 2 teen boys tossing it between them making Usagi unable to reach it._**

 ** _" Hey you jerks give it back to her " said a girl with a ponytail getting upset wearing the same uniform as Usago " it's hers give it back " replied another with long black hair._**

 ** _" No way since she's not giving us her money we might as well not let her have it " laughed one of the teenagers as he tossed the coin purse to his friend._**

 ** _At that moment while Usagi tried to retrieve her pouch tears started to form in her eyes, " give it back " she cried and it was at that point Haruka's eyes expressed an upset but protective instinct as she saw Ussgi crying. Next thing I knew Haruka ran over to the teenagers and caught the coin purse before the other caught it._**

 ** _" Hey that was ours " said one of them only to make Haruka suddenly punch him in stomach, " no it wasn't get out of here " she replies in her cold tone of voice making both of the boys run away._**

 ** _" You can be reckless " I sighed before checking on Usagi with her friends trying to comfort her, " are you okay? " I asked seeing Usagi wipe her tears. " They were so mean " breathed Usagi looking up at me while Haruka came up to us._**

 ** _" You won't have to worry about them anymore princess...I believe this belongs to you " said Haruka handing her the purse which slowly Usagi took " thank you Haruka your the best " replies Usagi smiling " I'll always protect you " Haruka answers smiling followed by getting a hug from Usagi._**

 ** _After the incident Usagi introduced us to both Rei and Makoto who stared at Haruka in a dream like way only to make me laugh at there cuteness, afterwards we went to the parlour for shaved ice. That day when Haruka tried Usagi's favourite shaved ice flavour strawberry cream she ate_** ** _3 servings..._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _After the memory faded I put a hand on Haruka's shoulder getting her attention she looks my way, " go talk to her " I encouraged her but when she gazed up at the stairs with a hurt expression, " what if she ignores me if I try " answers Haruka looking back at me._**

 ** _As I was about to speak the doorbell rings getting both our attentions, " who could that be? " I asked as Haruka walked over to the door, when she opened it my eyes open up, " this just got interesting " I said as I see Seiya standing outside with a surprised look..._**

 ** _AN: It just got more interesting, any guesses as to what's to come next?_**


	27. Chapter 27: Confession And Resolution

**_AN: what's been on your minds lately? Me I got lots lol_**

 ** _Previous Chapter:_**

 ** _As I was about to speak the doorbell rings getting both our attentions, " who could that be? " I asked as Haruka walked over to the door, when she opened it my eyes open up, " this just got interesting " I said as I see Seiya standing outside with a surprised look..._**

 ** _Chapter 27: Confession And Resolution_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _As I walked up to Usagi's house I had a strange uneasy feeling after my meet up with Haruka this morning we both left with the matter unsolved. One thing was certain I was relieved that I told Haruka I love Usagi and that I don't ever intend on breaking her heart._**

 ** _Haruka's approval of me doesn't affect on how I feel, after a long day of unable to focus on my work both Taiki and Yaten sent me to go see Usagi. I thought if I can talk to her about this maybe we can try and figure things out, I know that she's figuring her feelings out but my intuition tells me Usagi may feel the same too._**

 ** _A smile slowly formed and my heart quicken at the thought if Usagi tells me she feels the same I could die happy._**

 ** _Standing in front of the door I ring the doorbell taking a moment to breath I think of things to tell Usagi, just then my concentration breaks as the door opens my eyes open up to see the one who called me a player...Haruka Tenou._**

 ** _" What the hell are you doing here? " asks Haruka looking upset along with blocking my way, " I came to see the women I love and see if she's alright " I replied in a firm tone of voice along with returning the same gaze Haruka was giving me. " You got a lot of nerve to show yourself here " said Haruka stepping outside in front of me just as I was about to speak..._**

 ** _" Haruka that's enough...Seiya please come in " said Michiru from behind " honestly your just like a child " she added pulling Haruka away and into the living room. Once allowed inside I joined them but I didn't see the one I wanted to see._**

 ** _" Usagi is upstairs in her room she's upset with this one that she doesn't want to talk to her " explains Michiru standing beside Haruka who looked to the side clearly not wanting to look at me but also knew she did wrong on her part._**

 ** _" Oh Miss Kauai Mr Kou forgive me for not welcoming you I thought it was only Miss Tenou? " explains Grace entering the living holding a tray with beverages, " it's alright Grace I came unexpected I wanted to see how Usagi is feeling " I said gazing the the stair case._**

 ** _" I came with her earlier but Haruka was here when we arrived now she's upset " explained Michiru closing her eyes, " oh no I'll go check on her " said Grace setting the tray down on the coffee table. " Wait I'll go take it easy for a moment Grace " I replied before going upstairs but not without hearing Michiru " SIT down Haruka " which made me smile a little._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _I laid in my bed with tears soaking into the pillow, I didn't understand why Haruka was being like this. Doesn't she understand? Or see?_**

 ** _Ever since we've known each other all Haruka ever did was watch over me, she's like my guardian along with all my friends I know that everyone just wants to protect me but be happy. They were all there for me when I was betrayed but I guess the one who took it more personal was Haruka._**

 ** _But I don't understand why she would forbid Seiya and I to be together? If only she could get to know him like I have and see that he isn't what she assumes. Seiya is different he's passionate about everything he does, talented and his eyes express his inner most deepest feelings anyone could have._**

 ** _Most times I can't stop thinking about him or how caring he's been towards me, Seiya expresses his feelings for me all the time. It's no wonder why I love him._**

 ** _Opening my eyes I sit up quickly realizing what I just concluded, my heart was beating fast that it could jump out of me. " I really do love him " I breathed as fresh tears begin falling again, " why am I crying more ? " I asked wiping tears._**

 ** _* knock * * knock *_**

 ** _Turning my head to the door I shake my head knowing it must be Haruka wanting to lecture me more, " I'm sorry Haruka I don't want to talk to you " I cried grabbing a pillow trying to muffle out the sounds as I cried._**

 ** _" Usagi it's me "_**

 ** _Lifting my head up from the pillow in my arms I recognize that voice but it can't be? " Seiya? " I asked nervously turning my body to look at the door._**

 ** _" Can I open the door? " asks Seiya..._**

 ** _" yes come in " I breathed watching the door open to reveal Seiya looking concerned, " hi " he greeted walking into my room along with closing the door behind him. " Good evening " I answered as he came over to where I sat._**

 ** _I blush a little realizing this is the second time Seiya has been in my bedroom, matter of fact he's the only man that's been in my room._**

 ** _Just then I feel movement beside me, Seiya was sitting beside me on my bed. I squeeze the pillow I'm holding tight, " how are you feeling Usagi? " Seiya asks concerned " when you didn't want to talk to me the other day I thought you were mad " he added making me stand up from my spot._**

 ** _Shaking my head to Seiya's question I try to keep calm and compose myself, I need to calm down and tell him. Letting go of the pillow I throw it back on the bed beside Seiya who's waiting to hear an answer..._**

 ** _" I wasn't mad with you it's just Haruka said somethings that I never expected to hear and it broke my heart " I explained trying to stay calm but I was failing " was it about forbidding us being together? " asks Seiya in his calm soothing voice._**

 ** _" How did you know? " I asked as Seiya stood up in front of me " we spoke today but there's something I told her " replied Seiya closing his eyes momentarily, " what's that? " I asked getting closer to Seiya along with him pressing me up against him then smiled at me " I don't plan on backing down from being with you " he answers before pressing his lips onto mine._**

 ** _My eyes open up from shock then I feel his free hand hold my hand, but then I slowly kiss Seiya back. His kiss weakens me all the time, I just can't resist. Is my heart really telling me that I love him?_**

 ** _Slowly parting from one another our breathing becomes slow, " Seiya...I want to tell you...that " I breath while meeting his eyes, " that what? " he asks resting his forehead against mine, " I love you " I said shyly along with my cheeks turning red._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _" I love you "_**

 ** _My heart skipped a beat hearing the three little words that came from her lips..._**

 ** _Holding onto her chin lightly I have Usagi look me in the eyes, " what did you just say...please repeat it " I breathed along with trying to calm my fast beating heart, " Seiya...I can't deny it your all I think of day and night...I love you " explained Usagi followed by me pressing against her soft sweet lips that I couldn't get enough of._**

 ** _I feel her arms go around my neck so that I'm closer and the kiss gets deeper, holding her closer to me throughout the intense makeout we ended falling backwards onto her bed. Needing air we slowly part from one another our breathes heavy and eyes filled with desire then either of us ever had._**

 ** _" I love you Seiya I love you...your the only one that's ever really expressed and care so much for me " breathed Usagi while caressing the sides of my face along with a dream like expression. Running my hands through beautiful long gold locks I couldn't have felt so blessed to have her...this goddess who came into my life._**

 ** _" I feel so overwhelmed to have you in my life Usagi your giving me another chance to believe in love again " I said caressing her face from her cheek down to her pink lips, " your perfect " I breathed embracing the moment._**

 ** _As much as I wanted to enjoy this moment I knew it had to be put on hold for now._**

 ** _" Usagi as much joy as this moment is bringing me...you know well that we'll face obstacles " I said only to see her rest her head on my chest, " I know but what Haruka said just was so cruel she doesn't know you like I have " cried Usagi trying to not show me her tears._**

 ** _" I know she wants to protect you from getting hurt but remember something " I said sitting up so that Usagi faces me along with me holding her on my lap, " I'm not him...I won't ever betray you or break your heart and I know what I feel you " I explained staring into her blue eyes. " Seiya " whispers Usagi overwhelmed along with myself smiling at her._**

 ** _" Let's go talk to her " I whispered carting Usagi, " I can walk " said Usagi blushing, " I know I just like having you close " I replied followed by hearing a light giggle from Usagi._**

 ** _After I put Usagi down we walked out of her room hand in hand and down the stairs to where Haruka and Michiru were. Taking a deep breath as we go downstairs I grip Usagi's hand tightly. " Are you nervous? " she asks looking at me " yeah but I know where my heart is and it's with you " I answer looking at her as she smiles back at me._**

 ** _Once we got down the final steps to the living room I look back at the woman I love along with smiling I knew nothing could bring either of us down, along with making me feel relaxed and confident that I had her beside me._**

 ** _As soon as we walked into the living room Haruka looked at us in disbelief while Michiru smiling happily..._**

 ** _" Haruka I love Usagi with all my heart and even though you may not want us together or you disapprove we love each other " I said sounding strong, " I know all you've wanted to do was protect me but I love Seiya and he loves me " explains Usagi looking at the one who's protected her the most._**

 ** _" You can hate me all you want but know I'm always going to be here for her even when you loathe or disapprove of me...Usagi will be my main purpose always " I said looking straight at Haruka along with her looking at me unfazed by everything I've said._**

 ** _Haruka's POV_**

 ** _I looked down at the ground momentarily followed by taking a deep breath, I wasn't sure to believe anything Seiya just said and there's no doubt that my princess confessed her feelings to him. Taking all this information in one night was something but I'm a lawyer and I've gotta hear everything before taking a case._**

 ** _" Haruka " hearing Usagi's along with the familiar warmth of her hand lightly holding mine I come out of my thoughts. " Please try to get to know him like I have Seiya is important to me but also I want you to see he truly means everything " said Usagi looking into my eyes._**

 ** _" You said would do anything for Usagi do this for her " said Michiru standing beside me, looking between the two most important people in my life I take a deep breath then look back at Seiya who stood quietly while listening to everything being said._**

 ** _" You better love her like you say you do...Usagi is a one of a kind person that isn't like the rest she's like a rare diamond only one in a million are perfect " I state keeping my eyes on him " if you hurt her I won't hesitate to find you " I add._**

 ** _" Haruka!! " exclaims Michiru followed by pinching my arm making me cringe, " it's alright I'm being warned and I'll take the penalty for it " answers Seiya surprising me and Michiru. Next thing I knew I feel a tight embrace around my waist, I smile seeing Usagi hugging me. Unable to resist I hug her back, " your important to me and so is your happiness " I said, " you mean a lot to me too and always know I'll need you " replied Usagi looking at me._**

 ** _My heart suddenly had the warmth it always has when Usagi is around, she always brings the best out of people and that's what she did for me when we first met._**

 ** _" I'm glad this all turned out well now we'll see each other more often " said Michiru smiling, " I guess we will " I replied as Usagi went over to Seiya hugging him tightly. I hated to admit it but he does make Usagi smile and she's changed a bit since he's come into her life, Mamouro didn't make her glow like she's now._**

 ** _Awhile Later_**

 ** _After everything was resolved we finally decided to call it a night, Seiya and Usagi were currently saying there farewells outside Michiru insist we let them have a moment which I didn't like much._**

 ** _We can faintly hear what they were saying to each other and to my surprise Seiya was respectful, " aw there so cute " said Michiru looking through the side window, " didn't you say to give them a moment? " I asked rolling my eyes but then as I looked out the window to see Seiya lean towards Usagi to kiss her._**

 ** _Seeing the light switch on the side I turn it off and on, it's old school but my inner guardian was saying enough. Both stopped to see the light flicker then next thing I knew I get another harder pinch from Michiru, " honestly " she said while I rub my arm, " damn did you have to pinch so hard " I breathed._**

 ** _Just then the door opens to show Usagi smiling, " well someone is happy " teases Michiru this time Usagi's cheek turn red, " I am but also kinda embarrassed " answers Usagi looking at me, " it's getting late " I replied shifting my eyes to the side._**

 ** _" Haruka thank you for always protecting me and being there also I mean it when I say your important " explained Usagi smiling at me which then got me to smile back at her, " I should thank you if you hadn't come into my life I wouldn't know love like you've shown me " I said before receiving another hug._**

 ** _AN: What do you think? Let me know_**


	28. Chapter 28: Midnight Visit

AN: it's getting crazy hope your ready!!!!

 ** _Chapter 28: Midnight Visit_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Studio_**

 ** _11:30pm_**

 ** _It was late into the evening. Taiki, Yaten and myself have been hard at work..._**

 ** _The studio filled with rhythm and beat, we were finally playing out the music for a song that was in working progress the lyrics were still being written but so far so good. While playing guitar with Yaten on_** ** _bass and Taiki on keyboard I felt overjoyed not just the new music but also to have a new inspiration in my life._**

 ** _Slowly smiling my mind pictured the women who's brought a new light in my life and how I'm inspired to become my best. As I played more I pictured Usagi in my mind smiling shyly, how is it that I'm so captivated by her. It's been about a week since she said " I love you " it makes my heart skip a beat every time._**

 ** _We play the final notes finishing strong, I breath a sigh of relief. " Well done guys that sounds great " said Matt from the sound room along with giving the thumbs up._**

 ** _Grabbing a bottle of water from the table I take a long drink, we've been hard at work since the afternoon and still had more to do afterwards. " You played a lot better today then last time what's got you going? " asks Yaten looking at me._**

 ** _Putting the bottle down I breath deeply then exhale, " it's obvious " said Taiki while looking at the music sheets that were on his keyboard only to make my cheeks turn red, " oh that's it...Usagi and Seiya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G " teased Yaten only to make me glare at him._**

 ** _" Shut up Yaten " I said which didn't affect Yaten at all he only continued on more " why tease only me your forgetting Taiki is seeing someone as well " I added only to get Taiki to look up with his face turning red as well as giving me a glare. " Hey don't change the subject " replied Taiki pointing at me._**

 ** _The truth was Taiki was very interested in Usagi's friend Ami but I'm sure there taking there time even though he doesn't share anything. " I'll take turns making fun of you two equally " said Yaten smiling evil._**

 ** _As both Taiki and I were about to say something Matt walked in, " well I hope you guys are in for good news " he announced getting all our attention " that talk show you guys are scheduled for just called and have asked if you could perform live " he added making us all smile._**

 ** _" That's awesome " I answered looking over at the others, " sounds like a good idea " Yaten replied smiling " definitely " agreed Taiki " we should do a song from our new album " he added making both Yaten and myself nod._**

 ** _" All of this is sounding good Starlights this talk show your going on is huge all across Asia including America so let's make it something big " said Matt sounding excited._**

 ** _" Seiya you sure it's okay with you...after all you do have a girlfriend now " said Yaten outloud only to get Matt's full attention._**

 ** _" What was that?! Seiya your dating someone? " Matt asks curiously looking at me while I send a look of death to Yaten, " I guess it wasn't going to be a secret for long but yes Matt I have a special woman in my life " I answer knowing my face was turning red._**

 ** _" Oh my god!!!! About time one of you started dating this will make great publicity for you...I gotta set up an interview for the both of you " said Matt sounding excited by the second but then something came over me..._**

 ** _" NO I'M NOT GONNA LET MEDIA RUIN WHAT I ONCE LOST!!! " I shout making everyone look at me with a surprised expression. But Taiki and Yaten knew well what I referring to..._**

 ** _" Seiya I'm sorry for - " but before he could finish I put my guitar down and walked out of the studio..._**

 ** _Yatens POV_**

 ** _As Seiya walked out I started feeling guilty since it was me that brought up his new relationship..._**

 ** _" Listen Matt...you already know when we were beginning our former manager was responsible for Seiya's last girlfriend breaking up with him " I explained looking at Taiki who had his arms crossed over his chest while listening " yes so Seiya had him fired for that you've been doing good work these past couple years but be sure that our private lives are kept private " said Taiki with his eyes closed._**

 ** _Taking a breath Matt modded " I'll do what I can to keep media away but if it's found out by anyone then leave it to me " he said which caught us off guard " you got ways I'm impressed " I replied smiling._**

 ** _" The three of you are great people and even though I keep you all busy with over packed schedules " explains Matt looking at us as we give him bored expressions he continues on " I enjoy working for you and if anyone messes with either one of you...I have a few strings to ruin them " adds Matt smiling._**

 ** _" So you can play dirty when needed " said Taiki sounding amused " good to know well if we're done I'm off too " added Taiki turning off his keyboard. " I thought we were gonna go chill out tonight after practice " I said seeing Taiki's retrieving back, " we are I'm just going to make a call " answers Taiki smiling while taking his phone out._**

 ** _" Well...Taiki is dating too? " asks Matt sounding beyond surprised " yeah he's seeing a teacher " I replied feeling annoyed " she's a university professor Yaten and you know it " said Taiki from the hall, " if you think about it that's the ultimate fantasy " whispers Matt only to make me look at him with a weird expression._**

 ** _" Okay...then " I sighed along with shaking my head.._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _12:00am_**

 ** _It was another long day of the usual and I was relieved when I arrived home. I was even too tired to eat dinner tonight I know it wasn't good, but only after a couple bites I apologized to Grace for not being able to eat the wonderful meal she prepared._**

 ** _She understood how exhausted I was and would put everything in the fridge for tomorrow's dinner, afterwards I went to my bathroom filled my tub with warm water added lavender oil and soaked to ease my body so that I could relax along with drifting into a restful nights sleep._**

 ** _After a long soak I dried off then slipped into a comfortable thigh length silk night gown, once I got into bed I drifted into a deep sleep. While dreaming my lips formed a smile even though it hasn't been too long Seiya's all I see. My heart beats fast whenever I think of him and the love I have is different I couldn't compare it to anything else I've experienced._**

 ** _" Seiya " I breathed slowly followed by opening my eyes, raising my head up from the pillow my hair was spread out on the blankets and cushions. Looking beside me I smile seeing Luna sleeping peacefully._**

 ** _Sighing I lay on my back but I couldn't go back to dreaming...lightly laughing I realized I was going to say Seiya, " you've really captured my heart " I whispered placing my hand on my chest to feel the quick beats._**

 ** _Looking at my balcony the moon was bright tonight, pulling the blankets off I take a light blanket from the top to cover myself before going outside into the cold night._**

 _ **As I opened the balcony door I stared at the moon for some odd reason it looked bigger and brighter then normal but still it was beautiful. Smiling I grip the blanket tighter around myself turning my head to look at the back garden but as I did my eyes open up to see Seiya sitting on his car looking at me from the other side of the metal gates that surrounds my home...**_

 **" _Seiya " I called in shock " I'll be right there " I added just as I was about to go inside, " wait I'll come to you " he replied only to make me freeze. Just then I watch as he expertly climbs over the gates, runs through the yard to lastly climb up my balcony._**

 _ **I've never seen anyone do this except in old movies. I couldn't believe what was happening while watching Seiya climb up towards me. When he jumped onto my balcony I was at a lost for words.**_

 _ **" Good evening " he greeted only to make me smile followed by hugging me but as his hands touched me they were almost like ice. " Your hands are so cold Seiya " I said in concern " I guess I've been out for awhile " he answers smiling.**_

 _ **Looking worried at him I take his hand " Come inside and get warm " I whisper before leading him " it's ok " said Seiya but I shake my head " please " I replied bringing him inside my room before I close the door.**_

 _ **Just as I was about to put the lock I felt Seiya wrap his arms around my waist along with resting his head on my shoulder, " I hope I didn't scare you " whispers Seiya. Resting my head against his I place my hands over his arms, " I can't believe your here...I couldn't stop dreaming of you " I whispered I'm so thankful we're in the dark or Seiya would see my cheeks turn red.**_

 _ **Just then I gasp loud feeling a light wetness trace around my ear, I can't lie it felt good. " S-Seiya " I breathed...**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **After storming out of the studio I drove off not caring where I went but without noticing I found myself on the other side of Usagi's house where I could see her lights were off obviously she asleep.**_

 _ **Just then the moonlight started getting brighter and I found myself sitting on the hood of my car watching the moon. I shivered a bit not thinking to wear a thicker jacket since it's starting to get colder at night. It's no wonder Usagi finds inspiration when she looks at the moon it's beautiful and and mysterious.**_

 _ **Suddenly I hear a door open as I looked I see the angel emerge from inside with only a thin blanket covering herself while looking at the sky. Before long she noticed me...**_

 _ **" Seiya " called Usagi only to make me smile " I'll be right there "...**_

 _ **" Wait I'll come to you " I said making Usagi stop where she stood. I don't know what came over me but I found myself climbing over the fence like it was nothing then again that's what myself, Yaten and Taiki would do most times as kids especially when we would run off school grounds. When I landed in the yard I ran towards the house followed by easily climbing up balcony.**_

 _ **After all that I greeted Usagi then she hugged me tightly instantly noticing how cold I was she invited me into her room to get warm. Unable to resist while locking the door I wrapped my arms around her warm body...**_

 _ **" I hope I didn't scare you " I whispered slowly to her ear while resting my head on her shoulder, as I felt Usagi rest her head against mine " I can't believe your here...I couldn't stop dreaming of you " she whispers only to surprise me then without thinking I slowly and lightly traced my tongue around Usagi's ear making her gasp loud.**_

 _ **" S-Seiya " she breathed as I held her tight against me.**_

 _ **Feeling her body tremble in my arms I keep myself in control, " I wish I could do more but I feel nows not the time " I whispered kissing her shoulder. Usagi turns her head to look at me " are you sure you want to be with me? " asks Usagi making my eyes open " I don't want to make you feel obligated " she adds looking nervous.**_

 _ **" How can I not want to be with you Usagi...your amazing, you love everyone and you've captivated me by who you are " I explained caressing the side of her soft delicate face, " I don't care if you make me wait I'll respect my girlfriend " I said smiling only to hear Usagi gasp.**_

 _ **" What's wrong? " I asked feeling her turn her body in my arms while looking into my eyes.**_

 _ **" You said my girlfriend " said Usagi shyly only to make me smile more, " that's what you are to me Usagi I'll respect you because I love you " I explained before feeling her lips press against mine. As our lips remained together I picked up Usagi then walked over to the bed.**_

 _ **Slowly parting Usagi smiles then runs her hand through my hair while the other hand caresses my face, " stay with me tonight " she asks without sounding so shy.**_

 _ **" Are you sure?...because I don't think I'll be able to let you go while I sleep " I answer in a teasing voice " I think I won't mind " Usagi replied smiling at me before I laid us down on her bed.**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **8:00am**_

 _ **True to my word I held Usagi in my arms for the rest of the night. After setting aside my pants, shirt and jacket at the end of Usagi's bed I slept in my boxers. Usagi was a bit shy at first but then said something about feeling warmer looking at me made me feel good hearing it from her.**_

 _ **It felt nice having another heat source next to me feeling Usagi's skin against mine was a whole new sensation that I didn't know existed. If only mornings and nights could be like this everyday...**_

 _ *** knock * * knock ***_

 _ **" Miss Tsukino are you awake? " asks Grace**_

 _ **Feeling Usagi move I tighten my arms around her so that she doesn't get up yet, " no don't get up yet " I whispered only to hear a light giggle, " I know " Usagi sighs...**_

 _ *** knock * * knock ***_

 _ **" Miss Tsukino breakfast is going to get prepared would you like me to make extra for your guest? " Grace asks only this time both mine and Usagi's eyes open, " Uhmmm...yes please " answers Usagi in a nervous tone of voice. " Would he prefer French toast or waffles? " asks Grace only this time I answer.**_

 _ **" Waffles sound great Grace thank you " I answered trying my best not to laugh, " very well take your time you two...my this takes me back to my younger days when my husband would come visit me at night he was a wild man bless him " said Grace only to make Usagi hide under the blanket.**_

 ** _" How did she know you came? " asks Usagi sitting up, " maybe she heard us " I answer stretching my arms up a bit. " Did you sleep well? " she asks staring at me with her cheeks turning red only to make me smile, " it's the best nights sleep I've ever had especially when I woke up seeing you " I replied holding her chin lightly._**

 ** _" This was really nice " said Usagi looking at me smiling, " maybe I should sneak into your bedroom more often " I teased only to make Usagi blush more, " your so bad " said Usagi making me laugh, " shall we go get breakfast " I said before getting up along with Usagi who I couldn't get my eyes off._**

 ** _Since it was too dark too tell I couldn't make out what Usagi was wearing aside from the silk material I must say her taste is definitely good choice._**

 ** _This may have been only night one of an overnight stay but I gotta say Usagi's night wear was something to leave my head spinning..._**

 ** _AN: let me know what you think_**


	29. Chapter 29: To Protect You

AN: One more chapter to 30, what's to come!!!!

 ** _Chapter 29: To Protect You_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _12:00pm_**

 ** _Silver Millenium Opera Company_**

 ** _" Be sure all the invitations are sent out it's going to be the biggest social event of the year " said Leo speaking into the phone as he currently looked at a card he held in his hand._**

 ** _It was getting close to Halloween and every year at the Royal embessay a grand masquerade ball was held, all guests come dressed in very elaborate and very detailed formal wear along with wearing masks. This year was going to exciting especially since it's also going to be a celebration for Usagi's first quarter with Silver Millennium._**

 ** _Just then there was a knock on Leo's office door, " Come in " he answers as it opened Usagi smiles " Hello Leo " she greets._**

 ** _Leo gestured Usagi to enter just as the phone call was finishing, " I'm so glad your here Miss Tsukino I have wonderful news to share with you " explains Leo smiling, " what it is? " Usagi asks in excitement walking in._**

 ** _" As you know were at first quarter and each performance you give is spectacular each time and the reviews you receive are just incredible " explained Leo smiling " my goodness I'm so touched thank you " said Usagi blushing hearing the praise._**

 ** _" So in honour of this outstanding milestone this years masquerade ball at the royal embassy is to celebrate you " said Leo. " Oh my goodness are you serious? " asks Usagi smiling, " yes the arrangements for the ball are already being made all you there is to do is invite guests many from high society, celebrities, those of business and of course yourself and your friends " Leo explains smiling while giving Usagi envelopes containing the invitations._**

 ** _Smiling in pure excitement Usagi accepts them, " I can't wait to give it to them I'm sure they will be excited " Usagi replies only picturing how everyone will when they get the news._**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _When the day was over Usagi called everyone to her home to tell them of the news..._**

 ** _" Oh my god a ball that's so exciting " said Minako holding her invitation in triumph while everyone watched her dance around with it, " calm down Minako " said Makoto watching her crazy blonde friend, " there's no getting to her " said Rei opening her envelope._**

 ** _" This is very exciting Usagi " said Ami as she read the invitation, " Come dressed in formal elaborate clothing " said Michiru smiling while Haruka read over Michiru's invitation, " yes since it's held on Halloween every year I was told everyone dresses in very detailed and fancy clothing " answers Usagi smiling._**

 ** _" Oh my god this just keeps getting better I know someone who specializes in 18th century or Marie Antoinette inspired clothing " said Minako getting everyone's attention, " I was just gonna say where could we get costumes for this " replies Haruka looking at everyone._**

 ** _" Also a mask has to go with it this sounds more and more fun " said Makoto smiling " but what should we go as? " asks Ami followed by a loud gasp caught everyone off guard meaning Minako had a crazy idea..._**

 ** _" I got it leave it all to me everyone " announced Minako but everyone got nervous hearing her announcement, " uh Minako maybe once you can let us pick " said Rei as herself and the others had sweat drops on there heads._**

 ** _Just then the house phone started ringing making Usagi relieved even though Minako meant well she couldn't help but get nervous at times._**

 ** _Once she picked up the phone she greets the caller..._**

 ** _" Good evening Tsukino residents " greeted Usagi but then her eyes opened up upon hearing the familiar voice..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _2 Days Later_**

 ** _5:00pm_**

 ** _As the three of us were driving in our car I couldn't have felt more excited about tomorrow's cancellation, these past couple weeks it's been hell, also meaning not being able to be with Usagi. Whenever I've attempted to ask her on a date something comes up._**

 ** _Tomorrow night she had a performance so myself, Yaten and Taiki were invited it would of hurt me if I was unable to make it I love hearing my angels voice and the performance was said to be a night to remember._**

 ** _" Do you mind if I don't go tomorrow as much as I liked going to the opera the first time I'm not really in the mood to hear old classics " said Yaten with his usual behaviour, " don't be such a loner Yaten do something else aside from staying in " I replied knowing he will stay in the condo watching tv or play his bass._**

 ** _" Well said for once Seiya plus the classics of opera are other forms of story telling and poetry so I'm very intrigued " said Taiki while making a turn, both knew how much I miss Usagi so I thought I'd surprise her by visiting during rehearsals._**

 ** _As we were about to pull up to the opera house reporters were walking out, thankfully Taiki stopped but upon pressing the brake both myself and Yaten who were sitting in the back seats jerked forward._**

 ** _" What the hell!!! " said Yaten in a very upset voice but then I point towards the front where the reporters were, " I'm guessing they were here for an interview " spoke Taiki waiting for them to leave before we went inside._**

 ** _" I got an idea " I said taking my phone out and dialing Leo's number both Taiki and Yaten looked at me and within a few seconds I heard his voice, " Hello Leo it's me Seiya can I ask something? " I asked..._**

 ** _10 minutes later_**

 ** _" What a surprise to see the three of you here " said Leo smiling as he leads us towards the auditorium, when I called I asked if there was another entrance of the building that was private so that we weren't seen and as luck would have it there was the back docking area where all the background and stage set ups were._**

 ** _Leo explains that's also where many celebrities also enter from so that media doesn't bother them._**

 ** _" Its been sometime since we've all come by " said Taiki smiling while looking around the prop room, " I trust the three of you will be here tomorrow to witness Miss Tsukino's performance? " asks Leo looking back at us._**

 ** _I couldn't help but smile " of course we wouldn't miss it " I answer only to get excited " wonderful once you hear her performance you'll understand that she brings even the most classic of music to life " explains Leo sounding out of breath._**

 ** _Hearing his explaination up til now I've been captivated by Usagi's performance but I haven't heard her sing the classics, could that be why she's so well spoken of? Along with possibly being more emotional?_**

 ** _" Well then tomorrow's performance will be something to look forward to then " said Yaten making me come out of my thoughts " so your coming after all then? " I ask turning my head but as Yaten was about to speak we enter the auditorium._**

 ** _Upon entering I felt a bit off because from the distance I see Usagi looking so joyful standing with 2 unfamiliar men. " Oh guests? " asks Taiki looking at them but I immediately walked past everyone " Seiya they are - " I heard Leo but I continued marching quickly towards the stage._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _After the interviews were over and the reporters left I was finally able to give the man responsibile for helping me become the performer I am today a warm hug, Don Augusto Moretti. A few days ago Don called me to say that he was invited to my performance tomorrow night and that he wanted to personally tell me that he accepts, along with saying how he would like to introduce his newest pupil._**

 ** _Don was a former Opera singer as well but retired and decided to scout out new talent, he was in his mid 60's, was tall and tanned, full grey-white hair that was neatly combed back, a white short trimmed goatee and brown eyes._**

 ** _Once we saw each other we immediately started speaking in Italian since Augusto_** ** _and his pupil weren't familiar with Japanese._**

 ** _" Mio studente più prezioso di quanto mi manchi tanto ( my most prized student how I've missed you dearly ) " said Don smiling holding my hands, " Non posso credere che sia qui, mi fa molto piacere vederti Don dopo tanto tempo ( I can't believe your here it brings me great joy to see you after so long Don ) " I said in a joyful voice along with tears forming in my eyes._**

 ** _We then turn to look at the gentleman beside us smiling in a charming manner, "_ u** **mio bene Usagi questo è il mio ultimo allievo Marco De Luca come te che sta mostrando un potenziale incredibile ( my goodness Usagi this is my newest pupil Marco De Luca like you he's showing incredible potential ) " explains Don as Marco comes up to me.**

 ** _I had to admit Marco was a handsome man, he had a very nice smile, light fair skin, grey like eyes, tall and had a lean form, his hair was dark brown and in a trendy comb over like style._**

 ** _" è un piacere conoscerti, Marco ( It's a pleasure to meet you Marco ) " I greet holding my hand out to shake his but instead Marco smiles in a seductive way and kisses my hand only to make me blush._**

 _ **" È un vero onore incontrarti Miss Tsukino Augusto mi dice cose grandiose su di te, spero di conoscerti di più ( It's a true honor to meet you Miss Tsukino Augusto tells me great things about you, I hope to know you more ) " he said in a charming voice which made a chill go down my spine along with feeling nervous.**_

 _ **" Usagi " said the voice who made my heart skip a beat, knowing well I turn to see Seiya making me smile. " Seiya " I said watching him come to where I was standing with Don and Marco.**_

 ** _I couldn't help but notice a strange behaviour from Seiya as he stood next to me, "_** ** _Usagi chi è questo signore prima di noi? ( Usagi who is this gentlemen before us? ) " asks Don looking between myself and Seiya along with smiling only to make me blush hearing the question._**

 ** _Turning to look at Seiya he looked lost for words only to make me giggle lightly, " I'm lost at what he just said Usagi? " said Seiya expressing a confused look, " Seiya I'd like you to meet Don Augusto Moretti he taught me everything in opera when I was in Italy " I explained looking at Don who smiled._**

 ** _Seiya held his hand out to shake Dons which he took happily " Don_** ** _posso presentare Seiya Kou è in un gruppo molto popolare conosciuto come threelights ( Augusto may I introduce Seiya Kou he's in a very popular group known as the Threelights ) " I explained in a happy tone of voice seeing Dons reaction._**

 ** _" What did we miss? " asks Taiki from behind as him, Yaten and Leo come up to the stage to know what was occurring, " did you already mess up Seiya "_** ** _teased Yaten making Seiya glare at him._**

 ** _" Mi dispiace che siano Taiki e Yaten lì con Seiya nelle sale ( I'm sorry they are Taiki and Yaten they are with Seiya in the Threelights) " I explained as both Taiki and Yaten shake hands with Don._**

 ** _" Posso dire che devono avere molto talento ( I can tell that they must be very talented )" said Don this time both Yaten and Taiki expressed looks of confusion._**

 ** _Myself, Don and Marco try not to laugh at them, " I'm sorry guys " I said holding Seiya's hand which got Don to look at me " oh Usagi, potrebbero i gentiluomini essere colui che ha il tuo cuore? ( oh Usagi, could the gentlemen be the one who has your heart? )" asks Don most likely noticing me holding Seiya's hand._**

 ** _I couldn't resist lightly tightening my hold on Seiya's hand followed by me smiling shyly, "_** _ **è molto caro a me e lo amo (**_ ** _he's very dear to me and I love him ) " I answer blushing " I think I understood that one " said Seiya before kissing my forehead._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _My heart was racing as usual whenever Usagi is by my side, I completely forgot the feeling that corrupted me earlier. I guess I can't help but get a bit jealous. Usagi means so much to be._**

 ** _From what I can tell so far Don seems to be a great guy and clearly cares for Usagi since she was his prized student, just then we hear someone clear there throat making me look at this other guy who I'm getting strange vibes from also I didn't miss him when he was checking out Usagi.._**

 ** _" Chiedo scusa a Marco, come sapete, si tratta di Seiya Taiki e Yaten conosciuti come i threelights ( my apologize Marco as you know this is Seiya, Taiki and Yaten there known as the Threelights ) " explains Usagi feeling embarrassed for leaving him out " per favore perdonami Marco ( please forgive me Marco ) " she added._**

 ** _Marco smiles along with laughing lightly " Va bene succede così tanto ma sono entusiasta di incontrarli ( it's alright so much is happening but I'm thrilled to meet them ) " he said while giving me a look that comes across both convincing and deceiving._**

 ** _" Marco de Luca " he greets holding his hand out to me which I took but as I did he squeezes hard but I do the same to him, " Marco!!! " said Don as though he knew what was going on, " I forgot to mention that Mr.Luca will be performing with Miss.Tsukino tomorrow night " said Leo making me turn to look back at him._**

 ** _" Augusto thought it would be an good idea to have his prized students perform together and Leo liked the idea as well " explains Usagi as she walked to Leo, " Miss Tsukino has a wonderful gift but this would be a wonderful way to kick start the first quarter " Leo explains sounding excited._**

 ** _" I agree a guest performer every quarter would bring a great reputation to Silver Millennium Mr.Watashi " replied Taiki smiling even though so much was being said my eyes along Marco we're still meeting._**

 ** _" Well then it's been quite the exciting day and tomorrow is sure to be more fulfilling " said Leo smiling at everyone..._**

 ** _10 minutes Later_**

 ** _" No making out back there " Yaten teased as he looked into the rear view mirror to see me and Usagi sitting together in the back. I currently sat with one around Usagi's shoulder while her head rests on my chest._**

 ** _" And if I do? " I ask with sarcasm " then I'll pull over and make you walk " answers Taiki smiling, " really your in it too? " I asked surprised that Taiki would agree with anything Yaten said. Usagi giggles watching the three of us, " calm down Seiya there only playing " she replies putting her hand over mine._**

 ** _Usagi was right I needed to calm down I guess after my protective side came out I've felt a bit on edge, " I know just...I know this is wrong of my to say but I don't like that Marco guy " I explained looking at the passing view through the window._**

 ** _" We thought you were acting up earlier guess it wasn't our imagination then " replied Taiki slowing down as we came to a red light, " guess not and it was pretty clear that he was checking Usagi out " adds Yaten resting his arm on the side._**

 ** _Suddenly I got upset hearing both of my so called best friends, " shut up the both of you I noticed his behaviour and it bothered me I don't need reminders okay " I said in an angry tone of voice forgetting that Usagi was right beside me._**

 ** _" Seiya calm down " said Usagi in her calm tone of voice but I was getting blinded with anger " no one asked you okay!!! "_** ** _I lashed out not realizing it was Usagi, Yaten and Taiki went quiet along with there eyes opening up, " Uh Oh " whispers Yaten not turning around while Taiki looked at the road._**

 ** _" Usagi I'm... " not finishing my apology Usagi shakes her head followed by quickly getting out of the car thankfully there was a red light " Wait Usagi " I said quickly following her._**

 ** _I quickly ran to catch up to her, we both made it to the sidewalk safely before the cars stared moving again but Usagi was upset and made it a point to avoid me._**

 ** _" Usagi listen to me please " I said trying to get her attention , " I'm sorry I behaved that way towards you I didn't mean it " I added still getting the silent treatment from her. Taking a deep breath I continued to follow her until I noticed tears were starting to show._**

 ** _" Just leave me alone Seiya " she said her voice sounding hurt, " I can't and I'm not leaving you alone " I answer only to see her stop along with myself. " I can't believe you said that to me Seiya " Usagi said turning to look at me with her eyes filled with tears, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you " I answered slowly walking to her._**

 ** _Shaking her head Usagi gestures me not to come closer, " how do I know you won't get angry like that again? " she asks wiping her tears away._**

 ** _" I won't ever raise my voice like that to you if anything all I want is to protect you from anyone who could take you away from me " I explained putting a hand through my hair along with taking another deep breath, " I never thought I'd get jealous but now your in my life Usagi I'll do everything to have you " as I confessed everything to her I realized that I REALLY do love her more then anything._**

 ** _" Seiya " breathed Usagi as she stared at me I walked up to her along with pulling her closer, " I mean every word " I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist followed by feeling Usagi putting her hands on my chest._**

 ** _" So have you two made up yet or should we continue driving around? " asks Yaten from the car making us smile at the two, " come on " I said taking her hand and leading her to the car._**

 ** _AN: What do you think? Any theories for future chapters!!!!_**


	30. Chapter 30: Trueself Revealed

An: Another big chapter #. All lyrics belong to there original writers. Who's ready?

 ** _Chapter 30: Trueslf Revealed_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Silver Millennium Opera Company_**

 ** _The air was filled with excitement, the audience was larger then normal. Everyone was awaiting in anticipation._**

 ** _Meanwhile behind the stage where the dressing rooms were the star could feel the anxiety rising deep within..._**

 ** _Carefully putting the final touches to her makeup Usagi looked herself over to see if there were any imperfections._**

 ** _Heavily sighing along she noticed her hands were starting to shake lightly, even though Usagi has been nervous before a performance she's never felt like this. Tonight she was singing traditional songs with Marco. He was Dons newest pupil and it thrilled Usagi to share the spotlight with a fellow student._**

 ** _Looking into the mirror she stares at herself thinking was she good enough for all of this?_**

 ** _" Okay Usagi here's tonight's outfit " said Megan in pure joy while holding out another beautiful creation but Usagi didn't respond, " are you alright? " she asks carefully putting the dress down._**

 ** _Coming out of her thoughts Usagi looks back at Megan who looked concerned, " I'm sorry it's just I'm really nervous for tonight " explains Usagi staring at the tables surface, " what if this doesn't go right or if I make a fool of myself " She said only getting more nervous._**

 ** _" Hey calm down your going to be great and everyone is going to love tonight " said Megan placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder but felt as though her words weren't enough " I'll be right back " she added before leaving the room quickly along with leaving Usagi surprised..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _7:15pm_**

 ** _" Well this crowd seems bigger then usual " said Taiki looking at the view from the side balcony it was the same spot we got to sit in the first time we came to see Usagi. As usual we all followed the formal dress code only this I decided to wear a red bow tie with my tuxedo while Taiki went with gold and Yatens was blue._**

 ** _" Yeah I gotta say it's incredible " replied Yaten smiling just as I was about to speak we heard familiar voices, " Hello we have arrived " said Minako cheerfully followed by the others entering Rei, Ami, Makoto, Michiru and Haruka all dressed in formal attire._**

 ** _Aside from us being invited to this performance Usagi invited her friends along with arranging that we sat together._**

 ** _" Good evening everyone " I greeted smiling " hello I hope it's alright if were sitting with you " said Makoto in a shy voice, " not at all the more the merrier " I replied as they all took there seats I noticed Taiki already smiling at Ami along with offering the seat beside him which she gladly took._**

 ** _" Oh Yaten do you mind if I sit beside you? " asks Minako already sitting beside him, " yeah go ahead " sighs Yaten which made me laugh a little, " I guess no choice but to sit beside you " said Haruka while taking the seat beside me, " now now no fighting " said Michiru from behind._**

 ** _" This is so exciting it's been so long since we've heard Usagi sing traditional " said Rei in excitement getting my attention, " she must be really good then " said Taiki looking over the program, " it would be a shame if you fell asleep during her performance " said Haruka looking at the stage._**

 ** _I frown hearing those words, " I would never do anything of the sort " I breathed as I was about to say something else someone calls out my name..._**

 ** _" Seiya are you here? " asks a familiar voice standing from my seat I turn to see Megan with a panicked expression, " hey is something wrong? " I asked but without answering Megan gestures to follow her, " is Usagi ok? " asks Michiru looking back._**

 ** _" She's just fine...but ummmmmm...I need to borrow Seiya for a minute " she explains quickly along with sounding nervous making me worry a bit._**

 ** _Backstage_**

 ** _Once Megan got me away from the others she quickly led me backstage along with explaining that Usagi wasn't herself and that she was feeling doubtful. Hearing that explaination made me worry, it's not like Usagi to be like this especially when she's been passionate about it._**

 ** _As we arrived to the dressing room Megan still looked worried, " I don't know what it is but maybe you can talk to her " she said smiling lightly " I'll try " I breathed, " good but please hurry she still needs to get ready " explains Megan before walking away._**

 ** _I knocked on the door followed by opening it, peaking my head inside there sitting on a chair wearing only a long silk robe and expressing a sad expression was Usagi._**

 ** _" Usagi are you alright? " I asked entering then closing the door behind me along with her to looking up, " Seiya " answers Usagi softly turning to face me as I walk to her._**

 ** _Once close enough to Usagi I smile at her, I couldn't resist admiring how beautiful she is. Even though half ready I still found her stunning. Her long golden looks were pulled to the side neatly curled with pearls pinned following the curves. Taking her hands I help her stand so that we're facing each other, " your so beautiful you know that " I whispered as our eyes met._**

 ** _" Seiya...I'm scared...I don't know why...what if this goes all wrong? " asks Usagi turning her gaze to the side " what if I ruin tonight? Along with disappointing Leo who put so much into this " she adds while shaking._**

 ** _" Look at me...nothing will go wrong " I state holding her chin then turn her head so that she looks at me " tonight sing from your heart like always " I said in a reassuring tone of voice " but also your light burns brighter then both the moon and stars combined " I add smiling making Usagi freeze momentarily._**

 ** _A few seconds later she started to slowly smile meaning I must of gotten through to her, " remember what matters the most to you and what inspires you " I whispered._**

 ** _Just then Usagi presses her lips onto mine followed by me kissing back. Slowly parting Usagi's cheeks turn pink and her smile that I love becomes more joyful, " thank you Seiya " she whispers looking into me eyes " I'll always be by your side " I answer leaning closer for another kiss..._**

 ** _" Did you talk? " asks Megan opening the door making us both freeze " did I interrupt? " she asks as Usagi and I step away from each other " uh...he gave me a pep talk thank you " answered Usagi making me laugh lightly, " yes that's exactly it " I joked looking at a certain blonde._**

 ** _" Well then Usagi let's get you dressed " announced Megan picking up the dress followed by Usagi untying her robe getting my full attention " Usagi...Seiya is still in here " said Megan realizing that I was about to watch Usagi get dressed._**

 ** _" Seiya " gasped Usagi closing her robe only giving me a small glimpse of her lacy under garments that was underneath. Now with my face red I quickly turned away " my bad I'll go back to my seat you'll do great and I'll cheer you on " I said before rushing out of the room._**

 ** _Closing the door I took a deep breath " alright I should get back " I breathed even though I wouldn't of mind to have seen Usagi get dressed " I'm such a pervert " I chuckled to myself before walking back I then noticed Marco walking out of his dressing room in a very formal tuxedo._**

 ** _I really didn't like this guy especially when he's going to be close to my girlfriend. Just then Marco notices me he doesn't do anything but gives me a smile that makes him look deceiving..._**

 ** _Staring back I continued walking back to my seat " I know he's up to something " I thought..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _8:30pm_**

 ** _Once the performance started both Usagi and Marco surprised everyone by how beautiful they harmonized and bringing alive tradition in a whole new level._**

 ** _Throughout the performance the audience was in " Aw " hearing the classics performed by a young generation it was almost unbelievable that it was the classics._**

 ** _Seiya was in his own world the entire night, he wasn't sure if it was how stunning Usagi was or hearing her sing another way that he couldn't have imagined. " How is it that your even more incredible Usagi " he thought to himself as his eyes only focused on her, " I see your not sleeping yet " whispers Haruka keeping her eyes forward only to get Seiya to glance at her momentarily._**

 ** _Before Seiya could say anything an eruption of applause was heard everyone stood up giving praise to both performers. Following everyone's lead Seiya and the others stood up and joined the audience._**

 ** _" Its incredible how she uplifts ones spirit " said Rei looking at the stage, " as though ones soul is carried off " replied Taiki smiling, " I thought I was gonna fall asleep...but I'm glad I didn't " said Minako getting looks from everyone._**

 ** _Makoto sighs heavily " if you did that's very disrespectful you know " she explains looking at her unfunny blonde friend, " how could anyone sleep through any of this it's been so exciting to be here " replies Ami smiling. " I'm very impressed and to believe I was gonna stay in tonight " said Yaten looking at the stage " what!? If you did then I would of glad to have kept you company " said Minako in a flirtatious manner._**

 ** _Yaten rolled his eyes before looking back to the stage, " honestly Minako " sighs Michiru watching the stage once again, " hey Usagi's solo is next " said Seiya as everyone sat down along with the lights dimming down. " Wait til you hear her...the way she sings this one really gets you " sighs Haruka along with expressing herself in her eyes._**

 ** _As Seiya was about to ask the orchestra starts with a slow beginning followed by small lights beginning to appear on the stage and floating in the air followed by a dim spot light shine on Usagi. The strapless dress she wore was a light lilac colour with the bottom flaring out along with pearl like beads sewn in, her accessories were a pearl choker and pearl cuff bracelet._**

 ** _Taking a deep Usagi looked forward and began to sing..._**

 ** _" Ave Maria "_**

 ** _" Gratia plena "_**

 ** _" M_** ** _aria,_** ** _gratia plena "_**

 ** _" Maria, gratia plena "_**

 ** _From the balcony Ami's eyes were slowly filling with tears, slowly covering her mouth so no one could hear the light whimpers wanting to come out. Taiki glanced his eyes to Ami and noticed her getting emotional, he was starting to understand why. Slowly taking Ami's free hand he brought it close to him resting it on his heart._**

 ** _" Ave, ave dominus "_**

 ** _" Dominus tecum "_**

 ** _" Benedicta tu in mulieribus "_**

 ** _" Et benedictus "_**

 ** _" Et benedictus fructus ventris "_**

 ** _" Ventris tuae, Jesus "_**

 ** _Ami looked over at Taiki surprised at first but then he smiles at her in a way of saying " I'm here ", breathing in lightly Ami attempts to stay calm. Everyone was feeling emotional hearing the classic being heard with so much emotion..._**

 _ **" Ave Maria "**_

 _

 **" Ave Maria "**

 **" Mater Dei "**

 **" Ora pro nobis peccatoribus "**

 **" Ora, ora pro nobis "**

 **" Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus "**

 **As Usagi continued on her eyes look up as though she was trying to make herself loud enough so that the heavens could hear...**

 **" Nunc et in hora mortis "**

 **" Et in hora mortis nostrae "**

 **" Et in hora mortis mortis nostrae "**

 **" Et in hora mortis nostrae "**

 **Once finished a the applause couldn't be any louder then it was some of the audience was even chanting "** **BRAVO " but from the side balcony Seiya was whistling making both Yaten and Taiki feel embarrassed while the others including Haruka laugh a bit.**

 **Usagi's POV**

 **I exhaled heavily in relief as my solo came to its, I was so happy that I didn't mess up or that I didn't forget the words. Ave Maria was one of the songs I fell in love with but also it was the one song that I would always dedicate to my mother.**

 **As I bow to the audience I suddenly hear whistling trying to keep myself from laughing I had a feeling that it was Seiya, standing straight I look to the balcony and as I thought I see Seiya whistling only to make my smile widen...**

 **Hearing the audience calming down a bit I look over to the side to see Marco smiling kindly at me followed by me returning the kind gesture. Nodding my head he walks to the stage.**

 **" Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome back Marco de Luca " I announced making the audience applaud, " to finish the nights performance I give the stage to Mr. De Luca " I explained as I was about to walk off stage the orchestra begins to play along with my hand being held catching me off guard.**

 **" Cosa stai facendo? ( what are you doing? ) " I whispered only to be pulled in very close followed by Marco singing...**

 **" Le canzoni non si scrivono**

 ****

 **ma nascono da sé "**

 **" son le cose che succedono "**

 **" ogni giorno intorno a noi**

 **le canzoni basta coglierle**

 **ce n'e' una anche per te "**

 **I was uncertain of what to make of this. Slowly parting Marco keeps holding my hand as he leads me to the centre of the stage...

" che fai più fatica a vivere "

" e non sorridi mai.

le canzoni sono zingare

e rubano poesie "

" sono inganni come pillole "

" della felicità

le canzoni non guariscono "

It was most likely my imagination but the audience was beginning to whisper amongst one another along with wondering what was happening. " I have no choice but to go along with it " I thought to myself only to suddenly get spun around lightly...

" amori e malattie

ma quel piccolo dolore

che l'esistere ci da'

passerà, passerà "

It was almost as if Marco and I were dancing, I must admit his singing was impressive that it could make anyone feel uplifted and brave but his actions I fear will get him in trouble...

" se un ragazzo e una chitarra sono li "

" come te, in città

a guardare questa vita che non va "

" che ci ammazza d'illusioni "

" e con l'età delle canzoni "

" passerà su di noi

finiremo tutti in banca prima o poi "

Seiya's POV 

At this very moment both Taiki and Yaten were struggling to hold me back from wanting to jump on to the stage and beat the living daylights out of that guy. 

Taiki practically held me in a tight grip lock while Yaten covered my mouth tight so that none of the words I wanted to say. " Stay calm Seiya " whispers Taiki as I fought, if Yaten wasn't covering my mouth this moment I'd say out loud " that bastard is gonna die ".

" I gotta say he's an impressive performer but even more of a douche then you " said Haruka watching the scene " nows not the time " said Michiru looking at Haruka with an upset expression.

" coi perché, i chissà "

" e le angosce di una ricca povertà "

" a parlare degli amori che non hai "

I had good intuition when I first met this guy he's definitely trouble and clearly is wanting to take Usagi from me, once this show is over I'm running backstage and beating his ass...

" a cantare una canzone che non sai come fa "

" perché l'hai perduta dentro "

" e ti ricordi solamente "

Watching him trying to seduce Usagi was such a sick act, he's doing this in front of myself and the world. I finally got myself out of Taiki's grip along with taking a few breaths.

" How dare he " I breath watching but as I did I also noticed how everyone was so entranced by the performance along with there eyes sparkling, " isn't he dreamy? " asks Makoto " yes he's so charming " sighs Rei with her hands together " and alluring " exhales Minako which made Yatens eyes widen.

" What do you mean alluring? He's not that good " said Yaten crossing his arms, " are you jealous? " I asked noticing the new behaviour " shut up " adds Yaten looking to the side making me snicker lightly...

" passerà ...

in un mondo di automobili

e di gran velocità

per chi arriva sempre ultimo "

" per chi si dice addio "

" per chi sbatte negli ostacoli "

" della diversità

le canzoni sono lucciole "

" che cantano nel buio

passerà prima o poi "

I nudge Taiki's shoulder getting his attention, " is it me or is Yaten acting weird? " I ask quietly " I'll admit that was odd to see him react to what Minako said " answers Taiki along with smiling. 

" questo piccolo dolore che c'e' in te "

" che c'e' in me, che c'e' in noi "

" e ci fa sentire come marinai "

" in balia del vento e della nostalgia "

" a cantare una canzone che non sai "

Just then Ami stands up from her seat with a glow like expression, " girls have you ever heard such a romantic voice from such a romantic person " sighs Ami heavily followed by everyone standing with her only this time it was Taiki's turn to react...

" come fa

ma quel piccolo dolore che sia odio, o che sia amore

passerà

passerà, passerà "

Looking at Taiki his eyes widen along with looking over at Marco who I was ready to murder once the performance was over, " okay I'm gonna kill him " said Taiki making a fist, " I'm first " I said patiently waiting for him to finish. 

As each second passed I was getting more irratated by him the more I saw his hands on Usagi...

" anche se farai soltanto la la la "

" passerà, passerà "

" e a qualcosa una canzone servirà "

" se il tuo piccolo dolore

che sia odio o che sia amore

passerà. "

Just as the final notes were finished the audience begins to applause but before the curtains were pulled, that bastard suddenly turns Usagi towards him and kisses her lips. " HE'S DEAD!!!! " I shout before running off thankfully the applause was loud enough.

Usagi's POV 

I couldn't move...I remember Marco finishing the final words of a beautiful classic then suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. The audience applause couldn't get me to come out of this shock, when the curtains were pulled together I remained still.

" Non potevo resistere al bellissimo angelo Ti ho ammirato per così tanto tempo, spero che tu capisca i miei sentimenti ( I couldn't resist beautiful angel I've admired you for so long hopefully you understand my feelings ) " said Marco while smiling at me.

**

_

 ****

 **" MARCO!!!! " shouts Don walking onto the stage with Leo close by, " Miss Tsukino...are you alright? " asks Leo standing next to me, " I... " trying to breath I can barely come up with anything to say, " bring a chair for Miss Tsukino please " said Leo slowly helping me walk to the side.**

 **Just then I see Seiya running towards me " Seiya I " before I could ask my question he goes straight to where Marco stood followed my punching him in the face. " SEIYA!!!! " I shout seeing him stand as Marco fell to the ground holding where he got punched.**

 **" I'm going to say this once...if you EVER pull that stunt again with the women who means more to me then life itself I'll beat you to the ground " said Seiya glaring at Marco along with surprising me " she's a person loved and respected by everyone she's not an object " added Seiya before turning to look at me.**

 **Taking a step forward I look into Seiya's eyes " Do you mean every word? " I asked walking up to him, " yes I won't tolerate anyone that disrespects you " explained Seiya in a serious voice. My heart was beating so quickly as Seiya spoke, no ones ever defended me before.**

 **" Well this has been quite the night " said Leo scratching his head, " yes it has " said Taiki as him, Yaten and everyone else walked out from the side, " did we miss it? " asks Yaten seeing Marco still on the ground holding the side of his face.**

 **" I guess we did " sighs Minako as she sneaks beside Yaten while holding his arm only to make him get loose from her grasp.**

 **As I stand next to Seiya he puts one of his arms around me in a protective manner, " you were incredible tonight " he whispers slowly followed by me blushing.**

 **Just then Don is beside us looking at Seiya giving him an impressed expression "** **Questo è un brav'uomo. Usagi si prende molta cura di lui e Seiya la prossima volta dà un pugno a questo stupido negli occhi ( This one is a good man Usagi take great care of him and Seiya next time punch this dumbass in the eyes ) " said Don making my eyes open up while Seiya was confused.**

 **" What did he say? " asks Seiya curiously " he said to punch him in the eyes next time " I explained trying not to laugh, " I will if he does that again " replied Seiya before leading me away.**

 **AN: this was quite the long chapter hopefully it's enjoyed.**


	31. Chapter 31: Masquerade Part 1

AN: it's been crazy lately but I'm happy to write during my downtime. How's everyone?

 ** _Chapter 31: Masquerade Part 1 ( Getting Dressed )_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Halloween_**

 ** _6:30pm_**

 ** _Usagi's House_**

 ** _It was the night of the annual Masquerade ball and everyone agreed to get ready at Usagi's house, both the living room and dining was currently filled with either dresses, shoes, accessories or a station for makeup..._**

 ** _" I can't believe I'm saying this but great job on the costumes Minako " said Makoto as she admired her sleeveless off the shoulder emerald green floor length ballgown with gold trimming. Her shoes were gold along with her accessories such as the gold cuff bracelets on both wrists, choker necklace and tear drop earrings. Finishing off with a floral gold and emerald mask and gold fairy wings on her back._**

 ** _Makotos hair was in an eleborate updo her hair curled and pinned into place with emerald leave pins. Along with a few strands framing her face. The idea for Makoto was forest fairy._**

 ** _" I told all of you that you should trust me " said Minako as she carefully pinned her neatly waved hair into place before going to assist Rei who was trying to adjust her accessory._**

 ** _" But you've always had this way of making us not trust you Minako " said Haruka walking into the living room with everyone staring at her in silence, " is something wrong? " she asks nervously, " no you just look amazing " said Minako in excitement._**

 ** _Even after begging Haruka if she could wear a dress but refused making Minako give in. Haruka wore 18th century style black pants with a white loose shirt with loose sleeves with a pirate navy blue froak coat with gold lining along with a cocked tricorn feathered captains hat and a navy blue mask covering half her face as well as a sheer thin material hiding her eyes. Haruka's theme was ship captain._**

 ** _" I feel ridiculous " sighs Haruka looking at herself in the mirror, " it's Halloween remember everyone is going to be dressed up " replied Ami walking into the room only now everyone was looking at her, " hey you look great " said Makoto in an exciting voice._**

 ** _" Yeah this was a perfect match for you " said Minako smiling only to make Ami blush while looking down at herself._**

 ** _The dress Ami wore was a light sky blue floor length ball gown, the top was a corset with a V in the center. Silver vine designs started from the center of the top where small sheer light sleeves rested on her shoulders, followed by elbow length white silk gloves. The silver vines continued half way down where several white butterflies with a touch of light blue around the wings were spread out._**

 ** _" Really? I feel strange especially with this hair piece " replied Ami lightly touching the neatly straightened hair piece that matched her blue locks along with a silver vine headband with crystals including matching earrings and for her mask it was silver butterfly wings with blue sapphires. " Ami you look great " said Rei standing up before walking over to her shy friend. The theme for Ami's costume was butterflies and water._**

 ** _" See you should all trust me more often " said Minako picking up a pair of silver high heels for Ami to wear, " okay you redeemed yourself " sighs Rei before looking at herself in a mirror adoring the gown she wore._**

 ** _Rei's ball gown was a fire like red with a tan brown leather corset top with one long sleeve lacing around her right arm while her left hand had a glove the same colour as the leather. Attached to the back of Rei's dress was an archers bow along with a couple arrows ( but not sharp ) they were going places so that they wouldn't get in the way of her dancing._**

 ** _Rei's hair was pinned half up with gold pins and red ribbons, her accessories to go with the look were ruby stud earrings and a matching necklace. Rei's mask covered half her face made of leather with one side covering part of her cheek. The theme for Rei was the Archer._**

 ** _" It's too bad we couldn't see Michiru dressed up " said Makoto adjusting her choker, " I know but she had to be at the embassy to prepare for her performance " sighs Haruka looking at her watch, " I had her costume sent to her so I'm pretty sure she's dressed trust me you guys will love it " said Minako while getting into her dress " can someone help me zip up the back please " she laughs nervously._**

 ** _" I'll help you " said Ami coming to Minako's aid, " thank you " sighs Minako before walking in front of the mirror to admire her dress, " that's a great look for you " said Rei._**

 ** _Minako's dress was an off white ballgown with the top part crossing in the front as well as in the back, she had a thin gold chain going around her waist along the bottom of the gown there was a gold trim with a few designs. For her accessories she had an ivy leaf hairpin placed on the side as well as matching earrings, necklace and bracelet cuffs. Her shoes here gold high heels, as for her mask it was ivory coloured with gold dust. Minako's theme she chose was the Greek goddess of love._**

 ** _" How is Usagi doing? " asks Haruka noticing that her princess hadn't joined them in preparing for the ball, making everyone sigh heavily, " I'm pretty sure she should be coming downstairs soon " said Rei walking to the stairs but heard nothing._**

 ** _" She was so heart broken " said Makoto recalling how excited Usagi was about tonight but just as they were all getting ready something happened to devastate her mood for tonight. Ami closed her eyes trying to hide her sadness knowing well how Usagi was feeling._**

 ** _Just then the sounds of a door opening along with heels clacking down the hall_** ** _was heard making everyone look in the direction..._**

 ** _As they gathered in the foyer they waited quietly to see if there friend was dressed or in her robe..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _Sighing heavily I looked myself in the mirror, " you look magnificent Miss Tsukino please don't be sad " said Grace from beside me with a sad expression._**

 ** _" I'm trying not to but I'll do my best to have fun tonight...even if it means Seiya won't be there " I replied before picking up the rose gold floral mask._**

 ** _I was looking forward to the masquerade ball tonight all day my excitement had me full of energy, counting the hours and everyone coming to my house so that we could get ready together. But then as we were about to open the bottle of wine Minako brought I got a call from Seiya..._**

 ** _* flashback *_**

 ** _The house phone was ringing and I quickly answered it..._**

 ** _" Hello Tsukino residents " I answered smiling..._**

 ** _" Usagi it's me " said Seiya only to make me smile more along with blushing..._**

 ** _" Seiya how are you? I'm so excited about tonight everyone just arrived to get ready " I explained taking a peak into the living room to see Minako attempting to open the wine only to make me smile..._**

 ** _" I know how you must be feeling now but I hate myself for ruining it " said Seiya in a guilt filled voice suddenly making my mood change..._**

 ** _" What do you mean...Seiya what's going on? " I asked feeling my heart skip a beat but not in a joyous manner..._**

 ** _Hearing Seiya take a deep breath " Usagi I'm sorry I can't make it tonight meaning also Taiki and Yaten " he explains making my breathing stop " something changed in our schedule and turns out we have a live interview tonight...I'm so sorry " he breathes..._**

 ** _" It's ok...um...there will be...other parties..." I said trying to hold back my tears along with not wanting to cry..._**

 ** _" Usagi...are you there? " asks Seiya but I covered my mouth with my free hand so no noise was heard..._**

 ** _* end of flashback *_**

 ** _Taking a deep breath I open my bedroom door. I spent the day getting ready for tonight, if it hadn't been for everyone I would of stayed home. But I also couldn't disrespect everyone._**

 ** _Looking at my dress I smile Minako's choices at times can be a bit risqué but I really loved the costume she picked for me..._**

 ** _I was wearing a light pink ball gown with a sheer lace corset top, cherry blossoms were placed along my shoulders and on the long sheer sleeves looking as though they were falling onto my arms as well as the rest of the dress. My hair was curled loosely followed by getting fluffed and pulled to the side with flower hair pins placed everywhere so that it appeared that flowers had fallen into my hair._**

 ** _For my accessories I wore small rose studded earrings and a light pink ribbon choker with a cherry blossom on the side. I was in love with my shoes Minako chose they were high heels but were sheer with pedals scattered all over them. My costume theme was cherry blossoms._**

 ** _" Don't worry at least your friends will be with you " I breathed walking down the hallway towards the stairs, it felt like time was going slow but once the stairs came into view I heard everyone's voices from the bottom._**

 ** _I lift the front part of my dress and there at the end I see everyone ready for tonight, a smile formed on my lips seeing them._**

 ** _" Hello everyone I hope I didn't make you all worry " I said coming down, " you look beautiful Usagi " said Ami smiling " thank you so do all of you " I replied as I make it to the bottom while admiring everyone's costumes._**

 ** _" Were glad your okay " said Rei smiling at me, " Yeah I'm sure you will still have a good time tonight " said Makoto placing a hand on my shoulder, " thank you everyone " I answer smiling._**

 ** _" Alright were all ready so let's get this show on the road the limousines are here " announced Minako making us all laugh " definitely let's not be late " I said putting my mask on since everyone had there's on, " oh wait Usagi your not ready just yet " said Minako stopping me along with everyone._**

 ** _Looking confused Minako grabs something, " what do you mean? " I asked standing still along with everyone looking lost. Just then rushing back to me quickly Minako carefully places a flower tiara with crystals on my head, " now your ready " she said smiling followed by me and the others lightly giggling._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Television Station_**

 ** _I couldn't believe the night we were having, right now I would of been dressed and taking Usagi to the masquerade ball but no there had to be a change with the live interview._**

 ** _When Matt told us this not only were the three of us upset but so was he, even after multiple confirmations and phone calls the studio still hadn't arranged everything to it's correct order._**

 ** _" How much longer is this gonna take? " breathed Taiki sitting on the couch " these people know we have personal lives right " asks Yaten crossing his arms. Matt on the other hand was still giving the producer a piece of his mind._**

 ** _" I don't get it we were suppose to be on long ago " I said looking at the clock, " true somethings not adding up " said Yaten just then Matt walks into the room still upset, " well " said Taiki._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Matt speaks " well turns out these idiots got a mix up the three of you were suppose to be interviewed next week but I told them after this mistake they've made tonight " he explains as the three of us wait for the rest to be said " don't expect the Threelights to tolerate such stupidity again since this is the third time they've done this " Matt finishes as he takes his phone out._**

 ** _Grunting heavily Taiki hits the wall in frustration " can't they get there shit together what kind of professionals are they " he said looking angry " no kidding " adds Yaten putting his hands in his pockets, " thank you we appreciate you yelling at them " I replied checking the clock once again, " we_** ** _can still make the masquerade " I said in a happy tone of voice looking at the others._**

 ** _" But we didn't even have a chance to get costumes put together Seiya where do you expect us to find anything " said Yaten in his doubtful voice " I hate saying it but it's true " said Taiki but just as I was about to speak people pushing in a rack of clothing followed by others carrying boxes walked in._**

 ** _" Since this studio screwed up big I mentioned that the Threelights had an important event tonight requiring elaborate costumes " explained Matt smiling " so I told them to find 18th century masquerade clothing along with masks in 10 minutes or I'll make sure there ruined " he added smiling._**

 ** _The three of us smile then nod " your awesome " I said shaking Matt's hand " get ready and I'll get transportation " instructs Matt closing the door before we start getting dressed._**

 ** _40 minutes later_**

 ** _" Okay just about ready " I said adjusting the black ruffled shirt followed by placing a blue pin. " What the hell am I suppose to be? " asks Yaten getting both mine and Taiki's attention while trying to hold in our laughs._**

 _" **Your forgetting that it is a masquerade ball so everyone is in costumes inspired by 18th century or Victorian styles " explains Taiki buttoning his Dark red vest, " at least we're dressed alike " I breathed before picking up the dark blue cloak.**_

 _ **I had to admit I was impressed by what was put together for us. We all wore the same pants, ruffled shirts and vest combination, just mine was black and dark blue, Taiki had a dark red wine colour his shirt was white and Yatens was deep purple with his shirt being grey.**_

 _ **We each wore black riders boots that went over the knee, followed by cloaks with chains, mine was dark grey , Taiki's was gold and Yaten had silver.**_

 _ **Then to finish off our looks we had musketeer like hats mine was black with blue feathers, Taiki's red with dark red wine feathers and Yatens deep purple with grey feathers.**_

 _ **We also got belts to hold prop swords to masks our costumes complete along with velvet gloves and lastly our masks each one different, mine was a dark grey metal Venetian style mask with my eyes hidden but I can see. Taiki's was a gold baroque mask and Yaten also a Venetian style mask on his was black.**_

 _ **" Alright were ready " I said turning to look at both Yaten and Taiki, " let's hope we can get there on time " said Yaten smiling, " I'm sure we'll be good " Taiki replies. Looking at the mirror once more I tuck my ponytail into my cloak so that I didn't get recognized.**_

 _ **" Why are you hiding your hair Seiya? " asks a Taiki watching my action, " I know I told Usagi I couldn't make it but I want to surprise her " I explained turning to look at Yaten and Taiki who followed by lead then did the same.**_

 _ **Just then Matt walks in looking at us with an impressive expression " the three musketeers " said Matt smiling, " well there's your answer Yaten " I said before laughing " shut up I feel stupid in this " replies Yaten looking at his costume, " it's Halloween remember people dress up " explains Taiki rolling his eyes.**_

 ** _" Well there's a limousine waiting for you along with a fully stalked bar curtesy of the studio " said Matt smiling more then he already has, " thank you a million times over " said Yaten smiling as he walked out, " what would we have done without you " said Taiki patting his shoulder following Yaten then I was the last one out, " we really appreciate everything you've done Matt thank you " I said shaking his hand._**

 ** _Matt sighs lightly " I do what I can now go enjoy that party...I'm guessing there's someone special there as we speak " he said raising his eyebrows making me laugh a bit " not just special she's incredible " I answer before leaving._**

 ** _AN: Hope your all Christmas ready. Let me know what you think._**


	32. Chapter 32: Masquerade Part 2

AN: Let me know what you think!! Enjoy!!!

 ** _Chapter 32: Masquerade Part 2 ( The Mysterious Partner )_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _8:00 pm_**

 ** _The Royal Embassy_**

 ** _Guests were arriving by the handfuls everyone invited for the social event of the year, as guests walked through the gates they were entertained by the many acts occurring as they made there way to the entrance of the embassy._**

 ** _As the cars lined up each guest was dressed in elaborate masquerade costumes along with wearing masks, coming dressed in 18th century, Victorian or Venetian themes, some as kings, queens, mystical creatures, fairies or even animals. All costumes clearly had effort._**

 ** _On the right amd left sides were rows of entertainers from jesters juggling or balancing themselves on big balls ,fire dancers moving in alluring and slow movements to catch the eyes of anyone._**

 ** _Just as many have already two limousines pulled up the valets quickly opened the doors and out came Usagi followed by the others, while looking ahead everyone's eyes opened at the sight before them._**

 ** _" My goodness " breathes Rei looking forward, " I can't believe it " said Haruka in a surprising tone of voice, " wow " sighs Makoto, " this is going to be a fun night " announced Minako sounding normal, " I gotta admit I think it will...um let's go inside Leo told me to meet him in the front since he's going to announce us " explains Usagi smiling before her and the others follow._**

 ** _Leo explained to Usagi that the masquerade ball was to honour her, so it was custom to announce the guest of honour with her court. So Usagi is gonna make a grand entrance with her friends._**

 ** _Once they entered the embassy Leo along with Michiru immediately saw Usagi and her friends then led them to a waiting area. Leo was dressed in a formal Victorian gentlemans black suit with a gold lions mask._**

 ** _As Minako mentioned earlier she had sent Michiru her costume. Michiru was in a mermaid style dress that touched the ground it was a deep sea blue that faded into a sea like green, the top was strapless with strings of pearls resting on her shoulders. Her accessories were made of pearls from her tear drop earrings, her necklace along with her bracelet cuffs._**

 ** _Michiru had her hair up in an elaborate updo of wave like curls and a few strands on the sides of her face finished with pearl pins. Her mask was clear water blue that covered half her face. The theme for Michiru was mermaid._**

 ** _Meanwhile outside Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were walking through the embassy gates upon arriving they were amazed by everything along with how far and beyond guests were dressed._**

 ** _" Good thing we dressed up " said Taiki walking on the left Yaten walked on the right while Seiya walked in the middle but he was searching the crowds, " do you guys see anyone yet? " asks Seiya looking around, " not really but you know maybe there fashionable late " teased Yaten along with smiling._**

 ** _After handing there invitations they entered the embassy then into the giant ball room where guests were either dancing to the orchestra, some watched from the side or balcony, jesters were standing on posts juggling, or doing balance acts and acrobats hanging from high up. The waiters or waitresses were also dressed in costumes that held trays offering drinks or food._**

 ** _" This is one hell of a party " said Seiya already entertained by the atmosphere as him and the others walked down the grand staircase, needless to say many women were already staring at the three along with smiling flirtatiously at them._**

 ** _Just as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten we're about to get a drink the music stopped and the lights went down followed by a spotlight coming on Leo along with everyone applauding..._**

 ** _" My lords and ladies welcome to the annual masquerade " he announced while the applause continues, " as many know the first quarter of the Silver Millennium performances has been met and its many thanks to who we honour tonight " adds Leo smiling in excitement._**

 ** _Just then the all chandeliers turn on, smoke begins to flow down the stairs along with flower petals falling everywhere exciting the guests including Seiya, Taiki and Yaten who smiled..._**

 ** _" It brings me great honour to present with her lovely court Miss Usagi Tsukino "..._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _Hearing Leo talk was both exciting and making me nervous, I look seeing everyone Ami, Rei and Makoto made a row on my right while on my left Minako, Michu And Haruka made another row. I stood in the middle when I hear Leo..._**

 ** _" It brings me great honour to present with her lovely court Miss Usagi Tsukino "_**

 ** _The doors open along with the sounds of applause is heard followed by all of us slowly making our way into the ballroom. Ami and Minako were the first ones to go out first after a couple steps after Rei and Michiru went._**

 ** _" Hey were all here for you " said Haruka smiling at me, she always knew when I was nervous, " it's your turn Usagi " said Makoto making me come out of my inner thoughts. Taking a few steps forward I stand at the top for a bit before finally walking down the stairs with Michiru and Makoto close behind me._**

 ** _As we all walked down the stairs into the ballroom everyone continued to applaud, looking around the room I couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed. This party was for me, a part of me wanted to enjoy it but I couldn't because Seiya wasn't here._**

 ** _Music started to play meaning the dance was going to start, " I know I'm not your date but Michiru gave me permission to have the first dance with you " said Haruka holding her hand out to me. My cheeks instantly turned red along with making me giggle at Haruka's offer " I'd love to " I replied before being led to the center of the room, I noticed the others were already asked to dance too with suitors._**

 ** _As I danced with Haruka I was starting to forget my sadness, " maybe tonight will be fun after all " I thought to myself before Haruka spun me..._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I froze the moment I saw Usagi enter with her friends I lost the ability to speak, she looked incredible._**

 ** _" Hey the both of you look like statues...snap out of it already " said Yaten looking at both myself and Taiki " about time " sighs Yaten sounding annoyed. " You know if this is what I came for tonight then it's disappointing " said Yaten watching the people dancing._**

 ** _My eyes followed Usagi who was dancing with I'm pretty sure was Haruka dressed as a Captain, " We gotta get in there " I said watching the dance, " I agree Ami looks so beautiful " breathes Taiki as he watched her dancing. " I think I'll sit this one out good luck " sighs Yaten before leaving to get a drink._**

 _ **As we continued to watch I noticed the dance started as a waltz followed by lightly spinning the ladies to the next partner. smiling mischievously I go off to look for Leo I knew tonight was a special night for Usagi but I really wanted a moment with her.**_

 _ **" Seiya where are you going? " asks Taiki looking at me walk off, " I'll be back shortly " I replied.**_

 _ **10 minutes later**_

 _ **After putting my plan into affect the orchestra played a new song, I saw from the distance Usagi and her friends were being approached by many of the guests who I'm guessing were fans.**_

 _ **Both Taiki and I found Yaten enjoying appetizers and drinking champagne, " how did it go? " asks Yaten before biting into a finger sandwich, " at least we got a plan " I said taking a glass of champagne, " your so wreckless at times " said Taiki before sipping his drink.**_

 _ **Just then Usagi along with her friends were walking our way most likely to grab a drink, pulling my hat down a bit both Taiki and Yaten do the same.**_

 _ **" This masquerade is so much fun " said Rei in a happy tone of voice, " yes I must admit it is " replied Usagi looking around but I know behind that mask she was sad. " See it was a good idea to come " said Minako patting her arm, " I know but I wish Seiya could be here " Usagi sighed heavily just as a waitress came by to offer them drinks.**_

 _ **I smile hearing that Usagi wants me here but it hurts knowing she's sad " We know and I'm sure he would of loved this " said Makoto catching us looking at there direction, " your not alone Usagi I also wish Taiki would of come too " Ami sighs this time Taiki looked up at hearing her confession.**_

 ** _At least now we know that we were wanted here for this evening and hopefully we get a chance to be with the ones dearest to us..._**

 ** _AN: Hello everyone, I hope your Christmas and New Years was memorable. I was hoping to have had these chapters done and posted before Christmas but lots occurred. Happy 2019!!!!!_**


	33. Chapter 33: Masquerade Part 3

**_AN: Happy 2019!!!!! Let it be our best year!!!!_**

 ** _Chapter 33: The Masquerade Part 3 ( The Dance )_**

 ** _11:30pm_**

 _ **Usagi's POV**_

 _ **Staring at the surface of my drink my mind kept thinking how tonight would be more fun if he was here. I know Seiya's schedule and mine are different but will we be able to enjoy events together.**_

 _ **Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I look up to see a mischievous smile on Minako's face, " ladies those guys over there are checking us out " said Minako gesturing her head towards 3 gentlemen dressed as Musketeers.**_

 _ **We look back to see who Minako was referring to but once I looked I felt my cheeks start to warm up a bit I wasn't sure to feel flattered or worried? I couldn't betray Seiya.**_

 _ **" Even with masks on there cute " said Rei looking at them " I gotta agree with you " said Makoto staring at with a dream**_ _ **like expression " maybe I'll signal them to come over " said Minako already sounding mischievous but just as I was going to stop her the music started once again only this time Michiru was playing the lead.**_

 ** _" Miss Tsukino would you care to dance? " asks a gentlemen dressed as a king, " thank you " I said before he led me to the dance floor " I can't be rude to guests " I thought to myself before turning my head to look back at not only my friends but also to the stranger..._**

 ** _10 minutes later_**

 ** _After a few dances with various guests I took a step to the side to rest, dancing was fun but it took a lot out of oneself._**

 ** _I rest my back against the cool marble beam to try to relax, looking up I smile seeing the others dancing happily._**

 ** _This night was getting more fun but it would of been nice to have one dance with Seiya, while watching guests dance I spot two of the musketeers from earlier dancing but I couldn't help wonder where the third one was?_**

 ** _I felt my hand being held lightly, looking down to see a gloved hand my heart began to race seeing the musketeer from earlier._**

 ** _" Pardon for scaring you " he says in a low tone voice causing my heart to beat in familiar manner, " no not at all " I replied in a shy manner. " Miss I've been wanting to say to you that your so beautiful this evening " he said before kissing my hand only to recognize this gesture._**

 ** _My eyes opened knowing well who this stranger was "_** ** _sir your voice almost sou- " before I could finish_** ** _he led_** ** _me to the center of the dance floor but as we did the music was ending along with people applauding and standing around._** ** _I felt nervous being with this mysterious person but I almost get the feeling that I knew him._**

 ** _Coming out of my thoughts a loud snap echoed in the room causing everyone to go silent followed by his right hand going behind my waist then music started to play._** ** _Guests were clearing the floor leaving only the two of us, " there all watching us " I breathed_** ** _as he_** ** _leads me in a slow swaying movement._**

 ** _" If they are then it's you there looking at " he replies smiling then slowly he takes my left hand and lightly holds it, I was surprised that he was leading me in a very polite manner. As we moved together guests were watching like we were a prince and princess._**

 ** _From the sides_**

 ** _" Wow whoever he is I'm next dancing with him " said Minako jumping in excitement along with her eyes sparkling, " I don't know he seems to be into Usagi " replies Makoto smiling watching the dance. " I can't help but wonder about something " said Rei with her finger on her chin. Haruka could only watch in silence followed by slowly smiling " sneaky bastard but at least he's making her happy " she thought._**

 ** _Ami smiles hearing everyone in there conversations before looking back at the dance she noticed the red musketeer smiling in her direction making Ami look away with her cheeks red._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I smile staring at Usagi while we danced this is what I've wanted all night to have a chance to be together along with hopes to impress her with my dancing._**

 ** _As we spun around the dance floor it was as though we were one with the sound of Usagi's dress and my cape flowing a couple inches away from touching the guests._**

 ** _Leading us back to the centre we move slowly, " Seiya? " asks Usagi only to make me smile " I'm here " I answer followed by her head lightly resting on my chest only to get me to smile more, glancing to the side both Taiki give me the thumbs up while Yaten nodded his head. The music starts to slow down meaning our time was over, coming to the final notes I slowly spin Usagi to my left and my right followed by gently dipping her back and finish by bowing to her._**

 ** _Suddenly we get a loud applause from everyone, " we must of put on a good performance " I said standing close to Usagi, " I guess so...Seiya I can't believe your here " she said placing her hand on the side of my face. Feeling the warmth I put my hand over hers while looking into her eyes " I wouldn't miss tonight " I replied smiling back._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Everyone was chatting about the dance between Usagi and the mystery person._**

 ** _Taiki smiled seeing his best friend/leader with the love of his life which meant he can now do approach the same as he looked his interest who stood with her friends. " Go on...you've been wanting to all night " said Yaten watching the tall starlight staring at Ami " you should dance as well Yaten " said Taiki just then the orchestra was beginning to play again so quickly moving he pulled Yaten by the arm and lead him towards the group._**

 ** _" Hey let me go " whispers Yaten as he was being pulled by force " your gonna dance whether you like it or not plus I think you like Minako " said Taiki to the short startlight, " your seeing things " replied Yaten as they arrived._**

 ** _Stopping in front of Ami clearing his throat Taiki begins to speak, " pardon me Miss but may I have the honour of this next dance? " asks Taiki looking at Ami while holding his hand out._**

 ** _Ami looked at the stranger for a moment unable to make a decision but when she looked at the others they all nodded saying " go for it "._**

 ** _Looking back at the masked stranger before her Ami smiles " I'd like to " she answers putting her hand in his before leading her towards the dance floor._**

 ** _" Well that's it I'm gonna go ..." before Yaten could finish what he was gonna say his arm was grabbed " well now shall we " said Minako smiling " uh Minako go easy on him " said Makoto in a nervous tone of voice along with everyone looking at her " oh trust me I will " replied Minako before rushing off without knowing poor Yaten was in for it._**

 ** _As the music started again Seiya and Usagi remained in the middle dancing with each other once again while around them other pairs danced together including Taiki with Ami and Yaten being forced to dance with Minako who was occasionally stepping on his feet. Even Haruka and Michiru were getting a chance to dance._**

 ** _" Your so graceful " said Ami's partner before spinning her " thank you um...sir it's kind of you to ask me to dance but " Ami said in a nervous tone of voice, " is something wrong? " he asks as they sway back and forth, " it's just I'm seeing someone and even though we're taking things slow he's more then important to me...lately my feelings have went past to liking him " explained Ami looking to the side._**

 ** _Slowly smiling Taiki he looks closer at Ami and notices a bit of red on her cheeks, " are you saying that you love him? " he asks awaiting to hear an answer, " I can't deny it that I am in love with him but I wonder if he feels that same " said Ami looking down._**

 ** _" Well if he doesn't then he's a fool but I know he loves you too Ami " said Taiki smiling. Ami gasps hearing her name being said " Taiki " she answers followed by his hand going onto her waist " it's me " he answers bringing Ami closer to him._**

 ** _Meanwhile with Usagi and Seiya while dancing Usagi couldn't help but feel overjoyed that Seiya was here, dancing with him was like a dream that she didn't want to end or fairytale that's come to reality._**

 ** _Smiling shyly they stop dancing followed by Usagi leading Seiya towards the balcony doors that had a view of the gardens along with a full moon. Standing in front of one another they remained silent for a moment._**

 ** _Usagi held her breath before slowly reaching for Seiya's mask, carefully untying the silk ties that holds it in place. Once off Seiya's face is revealed in the light of the moon, " my turn " he whispers doing the same to Usagi untying the back and slowly bringing down her mask._**

 ** _Seiya lightly traces the shape of Usagi's face followed by smiling " did I ever tell you that I could never stop looking at you Usagi " explains Seiya only to make Usagi look to the side, " Seiya can we really be together? I mean I know our lives are busy but tonight I almost thought you couldn't be here " explained Usagi while shivering from the cold night air._**

 ** _Noticing Seiya uses his cloak to wrap it around Usagi along with pressing her up against him, making her gasp followed by holding her chin so that she was looking into his eyes._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Hearing Usagi ask that question concerned me, I understand that our lives are different but there was no chance in hell I would ever want to let her go._**

 ** _" Usagi listen to me...it doesn't matter where we are in life or how different we are, I'll do whatever to have you by my side everyday, I want so much with you and I always want to see you happy " I explain seeing the surprised expression on her face " your the best part of my life there's no chance my life could of been better without you I love you " I add in a serious voice._**

 ** _" Seiya " breathes Usagi resting her head on my chest along with her hands, " I'm sorry for doubting us " she adds while I hold her tighter, " I'll always be there no matter what " I replied resting my head on hers._**

 ** _Noticing how close we were I tilt her head back and press my lips onto hers. As I was going to deepen the kiss more we were interrupted fireworks going off making us part and face the garden " oh my goodness " Usagi sighed watching the multiple coloured fireworks in the sky, " aren't they beautiful " she said smiling but my gaze was on the angel I held in my arms._**

 ** _Slowly making Usagi walk backwards I press her up against the post, " your more beautiful " I whispered before kissing her deeply once more._**

 ** _Meanwhile Inside by the balcony door_**

 ** _" So should we interrupt? " asks Minako looking at Usagi and Seiya kiss, " let them have there moment " said Michiru smiling while Haruka stood next to her with arms crossed and tapping her foot quickly, " haven't they been out there long enough? " asks Haruka looking out the window._**

 ** _" I think it's very romantic " said Makoto looking up at the ceiling with dream like eyes, " say where's Ami? " asks Rei noticing one of them missing, " maybe she went to the restroom? " said Minako also noticing there blue haired friend missing..._**

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Up the grand staircase in a quiet area where no one could be disturbed..._**

 ** _Two masks fell on the ground while a love seat being occupied with minor movements from the new couple. " I love you " breathed Taiki between kisses that him and Ami were sharing, " I love you too " Ami replies only to get brought closer with her arms around Taiki's neck._**

 ** _Taiki currently sat on a love seat holding Ami very close while sitting on his lap, " this is crazy " whispers Ami feeling embarrassed about there current state " but I'm crazy about you Ami and only you " Taiki replies before taking her lips into a more deeper kiss that made Ami melt..._**

 ** _The masquerade was definitely a night no one would forget anytime soon..._**

 ** _AN: Let me know what you think!!!!_**


	34. Chapter 34: Our Date

AN: I'm thrilled to have updated, it's been crazy in my personal life lately which had me unable to concentrate. Hopefully everyone enjoys the chapters.

 ** _Chapter 34: Our Date_**

 ** _Usagi's Pov_**

 ** _December_**

 ** _7:00pm_**

 ** _Time since the Masquerade flew and we were now in winter and the holiday season. It's been very cold lately the forecast was saying snow could fall anyday._**

 ** _But also I've been so happy with how things were going with Seiya, we were beginning to spend more time together and when we couldn't he would call to ask me how I was or on the occasion he surprises me by visiting me either at the opera house or visit me at home._**

 ** _I would even do the same for him by visiting the studio him, Taiki and Yaten were busy at work. It was nice being able to see each other even if it was for a few hours but tonight was different._**

 ** _Smiling I look myself over feeling joyful tonight Seiya was taking me on our 2nd date since our first didn't end so well, since it resulted with us in a pond. I blush remembering how Seiya asked me..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _1 Week Ago_**

 ** _9:00pm_**

 ** _It was not only the usual rehearsals I was preparing for Silver Millennium but I was invited to participate along with other famous celebrities to perform for a live television fundraiser to help the homeless for Christmas._**

 ** _I was even more excited about this because Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were also going to perform, meaning we're going to see each other that night._**

 ** _While changing into my nightgown I yawn heavily, " I didn't realize I was this tired " I said before picking up my hair brush. Standing in front of my mirror I start thinking about Seiya coming into my life. When we first met I had to admit he was very charming but I never thought he would ever like someone like me._**

 ** _We're both different from each other, on the day we first met I never heard of him or the others but now getting to know and hear the music he sings, brings me great joy along with making ones heart feel a sensation that we were unaware of._**

 ** _There's also something else that I've been keeping to myself, for awhile now my bodies been reacting different when Seiya is close to me as though more is needed and that a kiss or hug won't be enough. Am I ready to do...it?_**

 ** _* tap * * tap *_**

 ** _Coming out of my thoughts I turn my attention to the balcony door something was lightly hitting the glass. Taking my shawl from the bed I cover up before going outside, once my feet touched the balcony I hissed_** ** _feeling the cold concrete. " I should of worn my slippers " I breathed but looking into the yard nothing mattered._**

 ** _Standing in the center of a crescent moon and a star formed with candles holding a single red rose was the one who had my heart and surprises me in incredible ways that I didn't think anyone could do. " Good evening " said Seiya smiling " good evening...did you do this? " I asked getting happier by the second._**

 ** _" Yes I did took awhile but I did it there's something I've been wanting to ask you but I wasn't sure how " explains Seiya keeping eye contact with me " what is it? " I asked awaiting to hear his question._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Seiya begins to speak " Miss Tsukino will you allow me to take you on a proper 2nd date with no chances of us falling into a pond " he said smiling brightly at me. I couldn't resist from laughing lightly but seeing his attempts has me loving him more._**

 ** _" Yes Seiya I'd love to go on a 2nd date with you " I answered followed by him rushing towards the balcony to climb up, I have to admit I love seeing him climb up my balcony. Once up he gave me the rose followed by kissing me which left me a bit light headed._**

 ** _After he left I returned inside unable to stop my heart from racing and touching my lips, how is it that I'm affected by his touch. Sighing heavily as_** ** _I was about to pick up my brush I stand still with my eyes opened followed by thinking of what I thought of earlier._**

 ** _Rushing to my desk I pick up my notebook, " I can't believe it " I breathed writing words to what could be my first love song to someone I truly love..._**

 ** _11:30pm_**

 ** _Multiple sheets were scattered on the floor and some scrunched into paper balls, on occasion I found myself walking around my room, sitting on my bed or at the present moment I was sitting on the floor in front of my balcony door while reading over the lyrics._**

 ** _" I like how this is going but I feel it's missing something " I sighed before laying flat on my back staring at the many sheets, " this song is for you...Seiya " I add pressing the notebook to my chest._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 ** _I turn my head to look back at the single rose I had in a little vase with water, smiling all I could see when looking at it is Seiya._**

 ** _" He makes me feel so happy that I can't describe it...there aren't any words " I breathed as I fell on my bed " this is really different " I add staring at the ceiling._**

 ** _" Miss Tsukino...Mr Kou has arrived " said Grace making me quickly stand up I look down at myself noticing my dress was a bit out of place along with my shoes not being on, " I'll be out in a minute " I answered before quickly fixing myself._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Downstairs_**

 ** _I waited in the living room waiting for Usagi. I took time to plan out the evening for us, now it was only to enjoy it._**

 ** _Both Taiki and Yaten hoped for the best and that may tonight be successful. Standing up from the couch I turn to admire the Christmas tree that was set near the gardens door, it looked incredible with all the decor. Smiling while looking into a silver bulb I noticed my tie was a bit crooked. Very quickly I fixed it so it didn't look bad._**

 ** _Tonight I'm wearing my all charcoal custom made slim fit suit with a matching dress shirt, pants and black jacket with silver lining. Finished with dress shoes. This was also the suit that myself, Taiki and Yaten went to go get measured for when we bumped into Usagi at that bridal boutique._**

 ** _The end results were beyond unexpected and the suits turned out incredible._**

 ** _" I hope tonight goes well " I breath..._**

 ** _" Seiya " said a voice making me turn to look where as always I couldn't help but smile seeing her._**

 ** _Usagi was wearing an eye catching off shoulder champagne coloured dress showing off her curves, along with sparkling stilettos. A pearl necklace was on around her neck along with matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair was half up with the end ends curled._**

 ** _" How can I describe you? " I asked walking towards Usagi, " what do you mean? " she asks blushing as I stand in front of her. " Words don't exist on how beautiful you look tonight or whenever I see you " I explain holding both her hands along with admiring her._**

 ** _" Seiya your too kind...but I have to say you look very handsome " said Usagi as her cheeks turned more red, " thank you shall we go and enjoy the evening " I ask offering her my arm only to make Usagi smile more._**

 ** _30 Minutes Later_**

 ** _" Seiya this is incredible " said Usagi looking at both the atmosphere and view " I wanted tonight to be special " I explain placing my hand over hers._**

 ** _Taking time to plan tonight I used my connections to get into a very elegant restaurant, located on the top floor of The Golden Leaf Grand Hotel. Normally there's a 6 month wait to get in but being well known helps._**

 ** _As a request I asked for a table near the giant windows where we could see everything while enjoying each others company along with our dinner._**

 ** _Smiling in her adorable shy manner Usagi looked at me with an expression of pure joy, " I can't believe you did this for tonight " she said only to have me smile at her " as I explained earlier I wanted tonight to be memorable so that way we don't have to remember falling into the pond " I said before we started laughing lightly._**

 ** _" Your right it would be hilarious if that was the only memory we have " replied Usagi tucking hair behind her ear, as I was about to speak a bucket with an open bottle of iced champagne was brought to us. After our glasses were served I took a moment to make a toast..._**

 ** _" Usagi I want to tell you that no matter what happens in our lives always remember your my light that shines bright and that my heart belongs to you only " I said holding my glass up, " because I love you " I add smiling._**

 ** _Usagi was about to say something but then she glanced towards the window then smiled " it's snowing " she said in excitement followed by me looking at well, " looks like we'll be having a white Christmas after all " I replied watching the snowfall._**

 ** _" Seiya I love you too " said Usagi which got me to look away from the snowfall and my attention to Usagi, " I'm so blessed to have you in my life and after everything we've gone through I just want to be with you " she added keeping her eyes connected with mine._**

 ** _I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but I noticed a different kind of behaviour from Usagi tonight but I couldn't put my finger on it, maybe I'm just over thinking it but for now all I wanted was to be with her._**

 ** _As the night went on we enjoyed our evening we started our meal with light appetizers followed by the main then finishing with dessert, at one point while we were having a conversation music started playing other couples from tables were going to the dance floor._**

 ** _As I was about to stand to ask her to dance, Usagi stops me and once again I notice her different behaviour. " Is something wrong? " I asked getting concerned._**

 ** _Standing up from her seat Usagi stands beside be looking nervous, " Seiya I couldn't imagine being more happier in life and you've shown me that " she said in a low tone voice. My heart was racing hearing her speak but also I felt nervous, " I hope what I'm about to ask doesn't scare you it's just I feel that words aren't enough " explains Usagi holding my hand._**

 ** _" What are you trying ask me? " I asked in a low tone voice caressing the side of her face, Usagi closed her eyes then took a deep breath " Seiya I want you to make love to me " asked Usagi followed with myself going silent._**

 ** _AN: I hope everyone's first week of 2019 is going well, any resolutions made? Review and let me know_**


	35. Chapter 35: Us

AN: let it begin. Any lyrics used belong to there original writer.

 ** _Chapter 35: Us_**

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **5:00pm**_

 _ **Saturday**_

 _ **Secret Apartment**_

 ** _Today was definitely meant for a day to stay inside with the snow continuing to fall I told Taiki and Yaten that I would be working on some stuff. So I packed up a few things and decided to come where I felt was more suitable for both privacy_ _and getting work done._**

 _ **As always whenever I was here most of my time was spent in the music studio but I wasn't working on something for the Threelights this was personal. While trying to concentrate on the lyrics I've been working on my mind kept going back to my date with Usagi a few days ago...**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **" Seiya I want you to make love to me " she said in a shy tone voice along with her face turning red while I went silent, my heart was racing like it never has before. I might be just in shock and couldn't figure out why I was having a hard time processing this.**_

 _ **I hold Usagi's face gently in my hands so that she looks me in the eyes, " are you alright? " she asks feeling concerned since I've been quiet hearing the question. " Yeah I'm good just taking in what you just asked me " I replied caressing her face, " I'm sorry I shouldn't - " not letting her finish I place my lips over hers.**_

 _ **As I kiss her deeply consuming my thoughts is I do want to make love with Usagi, but I couldn't just rush her onto the nearest mattress and ravage her like an animal. If she's asking me to be the first man to take her flower then it should be done respectfully and within good reason.**_

 _ **Slowly parting from her sweet lips I smile at my angel who's smiling back at me, " are you sure it's what you want? " I ask looking into her eyes " yes " she answers resting her head on my chest while I wrap my arms around her...**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 _ **As the memory faded I stared up at the ceiling with a lost expression, after our date I took Usagi home, we shared another deep kiss and bid our farewells. Since that day thoughts of her and I in a sexual manner consumed my brain. Even when returning home Taiki and Yaten were asking how the date went all I said to answer was " great " then disappeared to my bedroom.**_

 _ **Before Usagi came into my life I was a player, dating and sleeping with multiple women, without a care in the world.**_

 _ **I had no problem getting any women into bed but now my heart belongs to a pure hearted woman who loves me and in return I love her. Usagi is my reason why I'm believing in love again especially when my heart was broken years ago.**_

 _ **Sitting on the piano bench I continued my personal project, resting my notepad and pencil beside me I place my fingers on the piano followed by playing a few melodies til I found the correct one. Smiling I go on while every so often making notes and write more lyrics...**_

 _ **8:30pm**_

 _ *** knock * * knock ***_

 _ **I didn't realize at some point I had fallen asleep and strange enough the neighbors were making sounds...**_

 _ *** knock * * knock ***_

 ** _Slowly opening my eyes everything looked blurry for a moment_ _but once opened more my vision cleared up looking outside the window the once light snowfall had now become heavier with bigger chunks of snowfalling._**

 _ *** knock * * knock ***_

 _ **Sitting straight up on the bench it finally hit me that someone was really knocking on my door, quickly standing I rush out of the studio and to the door. " Who could that be? No one knows about this place? And I wasn't making loud noise " I said unlocking the door when I opened it standing on there was Usagi.**_

 _ **Usagi's POV**_

 _ **8:15pm**_

 _ **I was on my way to a dinner party but with the snow getting heavier I was fearing that I wasn't going to make it. Currently in my town car I sigh heavily the snow was beautiful but it can be a problem.**_

 _ **I shouldn't have said yes to this dinner for tonight but it would been rude of me to decline and the hostess is a big fan of mine, she was a socialite and well known for her charity work. Just then my phone buzzed meaning I got a text message, quickly taking it out of my purse I read the messsge...**_

 _" Good Evening Miss Tsukino I'm afraid to say that many of my guests won't be able to make it, I apologize for the trouble but I'll have to reschedule the dinner for another night. Please forgive me "_

 _ **I shrug my shoulders brfore replying back, " well then no need to worry " I sighed in relief " dressed up and no where to go " I giggled looking at my outfit for the night. I was wearing a simple knee length white off shoulder cocktail dress with matching white ankle boots, my thick winter jacket was grey with a fur trim. For my hair I had it pulled to the side.**_

 _ **As the car moved I noticed the area looked familiar only to realize Seiya's secret apartment was close by, " I wonder if he's there " I whispered before putting my jacket on I told the driver I would call him later before I quickly got out of the car and walked towards Seiya's secret apartment.**_

 _ **It probably wasn't a smart idea to wear heels in snow, only a few slips but I managed. Once I reached the building and entered I took the elevator to the top floor, as each floor past my heart was racing. Since our date a few days ago I couldn't help but feel that Seiya wasn't himself especially when I asked him if we could make love.**_

 _ **I'm believing that maybe he doesn't want to, why did I ask him for such a request? I'm so inconsiderate.**_

 _ **Leaning my head back while looking into the lights, Seiya probably wouldn't want me. I hate to think of it but I'm sure he's been with women with experience unlike myself who can't even look at a man taking his shirt off. I can barely handle the conversation of intimacy with everyone and if I asked would they all laugh?**_

 _ **Just then the elevator stopped meaning I reached my destination, walking to Seiya's door I stand for a minute before knocking but no answer. I try once again only to get silence I was thinking that he might not be here, " he must be else where " I said looking towards the elevator " I'll try one more time " I add this time knocking louder.**_

 _ **Suddenly rushed footsteps were heard this time my breathing stopped, next thing I knew the door opens to reveal Seiya.**_

 ** _" Usagi " he said with a surprised expression " good_ _evening " I answer looking down at floor " I'm sorry to have shown up like this " I said trying to make conversation. " No no it's alright...I'm sorry for being rude come in " said Seiya stepping aside for me, even though I've only been here twice I felt nervous this time._**

 _ **Taking a breath I walk inside, " I hope I'm not bothering you " I said going into the living room but when I saw the snowfall with the city lights I didn't say anything but admire the sight. " It's something isn't it " asks Seiya while standing beside me, " it's so mesmerizing " I breathed turning my gaze to Seiya who was looking at me with his charming smile.**_

 _ **Unable to speak my heart started to race " talk to him " says my inner voice, " let me take your coat " offers Seiya " thank you " I said unbuttoning the front before he takes my coat off my shoulders only for silence to take over once again.**_

 _ **I try not to turn around but I could feel Seiya's eyes on me, " you look nice " he said as I feel his breathing on my neck, " thank you...I was on my way to a dinner party but the snow was getting bad " I explained feeling nervous " then I noticed you were close by and thought you might be here " I add followed by feelinh arms go around my waist along with another warm source press against me.**_

 _ **My breathing was starting to get really slow suddenly, it can't be because I'm nervous but more that when Seiya touches me it makes my body react different.**_

 _ **" I've been thinking of you a lot...come with me " he explains before leading me, " you've been here all day? " I ask as we walk down the small hallway, " yeah I got here this morning and couldn't stop working on a personal project " answers Seiya smiling at me as we walk into his studio.**_

 _ **" You must enjoy working here " I said walking around the room, " I do but it's more of the privacy whenever I'm at the other studio I feel overwhelmed by everyone " Seiya explains while picking up music sheets on the piano.**_

 _ **I go over to him and wait quietly, " can you sing this for me? " he asks holding out the sheets in his hand surprising me, " what? " I ask staring at him. His lips form the smile I love seeing " when I wrote this I thought of us " explains Seiya looking at me as I reached my hand out to grab the sheets.**_

 _ **Looking over the lyrics Seiya wrote my heart couldn't have been racing any quicker then it already was this beautiful song he took the time to work on told so much about our love.**_

 _ **Just then a melody so gentle and sweet started playing, looking up I see Seiya on the bench playing each note carefully. Going to the side of piano I smile watching Seiya play, the movements of his fingers on the keys are so graceful that you can go into a trance watching.**_

 _ **" Will you sing? " he asks smiling at me " yes " I answer composing myself closing my eyes I take a couple breaths before I start...**_

 _ **" Sweet love sweet love**_

 _ **Trapped in your love**_

 _ **I've opened up, unsure I can trust**_

 _ **My heart and I were buried in dust**_

 _ **Free me, free us "**_

 **" You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**

 **If you walk away I will suffer tonight "**

 **Singing the first few parts I felt a bit of a lump in my throat...**

 **" I found a man I can trust**

 **And boy I believe in love**

 **I am terrified to love for the first time**

 **Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?**

 **I finally found my way**

 **I am bound to you**

 **I am bound to you "**

 ** _Looking at Seiya I couldn't resist smiling at him before continuing on and as a response he winked at me..._**

 ** _" So much so young I've faced on my own_**

 ** _Walls built up became my home_**

 ** _I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_**

 ** _Sweet love, so pure "_**

 ** _" I catch my breath were just one beating heart_**

 ** _And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart "_**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _Hearing her voice sing the lyrics had me feeling everything that this song was about, I wanted it to be more then just a story of love but our journey..._**

 ** _" I found a man I can trust_**

 ** _And boy, I believe in us_**

 ** _I am terrified to love for the first time_**

 ** _Can't you see that I'm bound in chain?_**

 ** _I finally found my way_**

 ** _I am bound to you_**

 ** _I am bound to "_**

 ** _My heart was beating fast the more I listened to Usagi sing..._**

 ** _" Suddenly the moments here_**

 ** _I embrace my fears_**

 ** _All that I have been carrying all these years_**

 ** _Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall? "_**

 ** _" Oh I can trust_**

 ** _And boy, I believe in us_**

 ** _I am terrified to love for the first time_**

 ** _Can't you see that I'm bound in chain?_**

 ** _I finally found my way_**

 ** _I am bound to you "_**

 **

 _" I am_

 _Ooh, I am_

 _I'm bound to you "_

**

 ** _" I had a good feeling you could sing this song so beautifully Usagi " I said standing up from the bench before standing next to her. " I never sung anything with so much emotions " breathed Usagi as a single tear slid down from_ _the side of her face._**

 ** _Wiping the tear away I turn her face so that we looked at each other, looking over her features I can't help but believe how perfect she is and how blessed I am to have her. Just then Usagi's arms wrap around my neck along with bringing me closer to her then before long we were kissing only this time it felt different._**

 ** _My tongue was lightly caressing Usagi's but then she decided to rub hers against mine followed by sucking my bottom lip surprising me. Both of us exhaled heavily, our eyes filled with lust and desire and no doubt our hearts racing. Unable to control myself I press Usagi against the wall we get into another heated makeout session this time more wild._**

 ** _Suddenly we slide down the wall followed by laying down on the floor with Usagi on the bottom and myself on top._**

 ** _Her fingers were trying to unbutton my shirt but instead I parted from her lips momentarily to speak " just rip it open " I breathed before claiming her lips again along with my shirt getting opened and being pulled down my arms._**

 ** _Usagi's hands were gliding up my chest then going down my back, it made my skin tingle the more she did that. Sitting up with Usagi in my arms I carefully and slowly pull down the zipper of her dress, she wasn't stopping me but when it reached the bottom she stopped and pulled away._**

 ** _" I'm sorry I shouldn't hav- " putting her fingers on my lips Usagi looks at me for a moment before standing up in front of me expressing a shy expression with her cheeks red. I watched her and waited but next thing my eyes open up as I watch her pull down the dress letting it fall to her feel, revealing her beautiful lean body along with wearing a pink lace push up bra with matching lace panties._**

 ** _" Seiya... " this time it was my turn quickly standing up without letting her finish I pick up Usagi in bridal style, " where are we going? " she asks securing her arms around my neck as I quickly carried her off, " were gonna make love all night " I breathed as we reached my bedroom..._**

 ** _An: let me know what you think, enjoy_**


	36. Chapter 36: One

AN: Hi everyone, the readings of this chapter will be longer then usual also there is a lemon be warned. If your not comfortable reading adult content then skip this chapter.

 ** _Chapter 36: One_**

 ** _Yatens POV_**

 ** _Living Room_**

 ** _8:50pm_**

 ** _Sitting comfortable on the sofa my eyes reading the article about us in the lastest issue of a celebrity magazine with details of how we came to be " The Threelights " finishing with the question most commonly asked " What are the next plans we have for the future to come? "._**

 ** _Seiya answered with " I hope to continue making music and to guide the new generation that comes after we decide to sing our final performance " I had to admit his answer surprised me because I didn't think he had anything planned._**

 ** _Then I read Taiki's response " I've always enjoyed the production part of creating music so for myself I'd like to be a producer " even Taiki has a plan but of course they both might even want to get married someday._**

 ** _Shaking my head I try not to think of it, taking a moment to breath I get to my part of the article " to be honest I'd rather keep my plans to myself for now " short and simple as always._**

 ** _The door opens followed by Taiki walking in " it's really coming down " he said dusting of a bit of snow of his shoulders, " so how did the tryouts go? " I asked seeing him go to the kitchen " well it had its moments along with a few crazed people trying to get close to the table so they can get to me " explained Taiki while opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water._**

 ** _Rolling my eyes I toss the magazine to the side, " so the usual then " I tease before checking the time, " wow is it that time already? " I asked surprised that I've been lounging all day, " yes it is maybe you should go out sometime or even ask someone out " said Taiki catching me completely off gaurd._**

 ** _Standing up I turn my attention to Taiki " what is that suppose to mean? " I asked getting irritated, " admit it you like Minako but your attempts of hiding it is obvious " explained Taiki with his arms crossed " whatever plus aren't you and Seiya breaking the rules we all agreed not to date especially during this time when our career is at its highest " I answered frowning._**

 ** _Taiki looks at me with an observational look " true but things change and it would seem you could use a bit of change especially with that attitude of yours " Taiki replies " plus I'm not Seiya who's away doing god knows what " I said before turning to look at the window watching the snow falling hard, " he said that he's working on some things " added Taiki going to the couch " I guess pretty sure he's working hard " I replied picking up the phone to call our leader..._**

 ** _" What else could he be doing " said Taiki turning the tv on..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Seiya's apartment_**

 ** _9:00pm_**

 ** _( AN: Warning lemon, do not read if your not comfortable )_**

 ** _Nothing else mattered, everything they ever knew didn't exist..._**

 ** _As soon as Seiya walked into the moonlight lit bedroom he looked into Usagi's eyes along with her looking into his, " are you sure? " he asks once more standing beside the bed still carrying Usagi in his arms " yes Seiya I want this " she whispers before kissing her lover passionately._**

 ** _Taking a moment to breath Seiya sees Usagi's desire and lustful eyes but also she was scared, it's going to be her first time. " Seiya are you ok? " she asks caressing his face " I'm good just I can't help but look at the angel in my arms " Seiya whispers only to make her cheeks go red._**

 ** _Carefully laying Usagi onto the beds surface treating her entire body as if she were made of glass, with the light of the moon on her it gave Seiya a good view of her. Every curve, her lean flat stomach, soft skin and lastly beautiful long gold hair spread out._**

 ** _Leaning his body over Usagi's, Seiya attempts to control his breathing,_** ** _putting both his hands on each side so his weight isn't on her directly, followed by lowering his head towards her._**

 ** _Going next to her ear Seiya whispers " your so beautiful Usagi "._**

 ** _" Seiya " Usagi breaths with one hand on his cheek while the other touched the crescent moon earrings Seiya always wore. As they kept eye contact Usagi's hands started to wonder to Seiya's naked upper half, her hands started from his strong shoulders sliding down to his toned muscular arms. Unable to stop blushing Usagi took the time to look at Seiya, " I can't believe how perfect he is " she thought as her hand continue on to Seiya's chest then went down to his lower half where his abdominal area was a firm 6 pack._**

 ** _" I see that you enjoy exploring " teased Seiya watching Usagi only to make her stop what she was doing, " don't make fun of me " she answers turning to look the other way._**

 ** _Smiling Seiya moves his lips to Usagi's, it could of been his imagination but her lips taste sweeter then usual tonight. Taking her hands Seiya rests them above there heads looking at Usagi who's out of breath expression was making him more anxious_** ** _. " Please make me yours " she pleaded in a lust filled voice making Seiya's body get more excited._**

 ** _" Keep your hands here " He ordered keeping eye contact Seiya gets closer to Usagi's neck then light kisses her only to hear a trembling like breath escape. Slowly_** ** _continuing to work his way down his lips touch her chest going to her stomach til he was getting closer to her lower area only to make Usagi tightly pressed her legs together._**

 ** _Looking up Seiya sees the nervous and scared expression on her face, " are you scared? " He asked staring up " I am " answered Usagi resting on her arms " it's ok to be scared..._** ** _if your not ready we don't have to go on" replied Seiya sitting up on the bed._**

 ** _Sitting up straight Usagi took a deep breath then sat closer to Seiya, suddenly she took Seiya's hands and guided them to the clasp in the front area of her bra. Once opened her breasts were free along with the bra getting thrown to the ground._**

 ** _" I'm scared but I know what I want...I also know you'll be gentle with me and I trust you " said Usagi before mimicking the earlier gestures Seiya did to her, now it was his turn to breath uneasy._** ** _Usagi's lips traveled to his neck and chest making Seiya feel hot and more aroused then he ever had been. Stopping her Seiya cups her face then captures her lips in a heated kiss that had there tongues fighting against one another._**

 ** _Just then Usagi's hands work on unbuttoning Seiya's pants ( that he still had on ) once loose he kicks them off to the side leaving him in boxers._**

 ** _Parting from her lips Seiya moves his head to her beautiful full breasts which to him could only be described as perfect. Wrapping his free arm around Usagi's waist tightly pressing her close to him he slowly starts sucking on her right breast._**

 ** _" S-S-Seiya " moaned Usagi falling backwards while her hands held onto Seiya's hair, hearing whimpers only made him suck harder followed by his left hand moving her left breast in a slow circular motion. Seeing Usagi's expression she was in pure bliss. Using only his tongue Seiya makes slow wet circles around Usagi's nipple only to hear louder cries of pleasure._**

 ** _Stopping his torture Seiya faces Usagi, " is something wrong? " she asked out of breath attempting to recover from the new sensations she was experiencing, without answering Seiya claims Usagi's lips once again followed by feeling her arms go around his neck while Seiya rubs her legs._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _All of these sensations are indescribable, it's beyond butterflies in my stomach or feeling lighter then air. It's all new to me and I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this._**

 ** _Seiya has been so gentle with me and not rushing we're taking our time, his touch affects me that I feel lightheaded my body is begging...no my body NEEDS more._**

 ** _I felt his hand slowly rub against my womanhood that's still covered by my panties but again Seiya's touch is making me weak, he's moving his hand so slow and gentle it's making my soul want to fly out of my body. Unable to control myself I release Seiya's lips to feel out of breath._**

 ** _" Seiya it feels so good " I breathed holding his face " I just wanna be gentle with you Usagi " he whispers before kissing my neck making me gasp even louder along with his hand moving against me more " don't stop moving your hand " I gasped only to feel him look up at from my neck along with a devilish smile " Usagi...that's not my hand " he answers only this time I now feel his hands have been on my legs._**

 ** _My face must be redder then a tomatoe_** ** _, looking to the side I feel embarrassed. " Oh god " I breathed trying not to cry " look at me " said Seiya turning my face to look at him._**

 ** _" I'm so clueless about everything especially this... I feel I'm not meant to do this " I cried feeling tears build up, " I'm not experienced in pleasure or being seductive or how to make a man feel good...I'm sorry I- " but before finishing Seiya's lips covered mine along with rubbing his tongue against mine._**

 ** _Freezing from his action I go weak, he stays close to my face along with running his hands through my hair, " I don't care about anything you saved yourself by choice and that's something Usagi " he said making my breathing slow down " your a unique, beautiful person who I love and will continue to love no matter what...now before we continue on I wanna ask you something " said Seiya making my eyes open._**

 ** _Everything he just said has me surprised, I can't believe I was about to call this off now but how could I and if I do I'll regret it. Bringing my fingers to my swollen lips I look into Seiya's eyes nervously followed by nodding._**

 ** _" Will you let me make you feel good? " he asked awaiting my answer, " yes " I breathed without saying anything else Seiya puts pillows behind my head and back so that I'm more comfortable making me a bit confused. " Relax " he whispers just then I freeze watching as Seiya slid my panties down._**

 _ **Before I could cover myself Seiya must of read my thoughts and quickly held my hands back, " don't look " I breathed feeling nervous, " don't hide yourself " said Seiya his eyes looking over my naked body, " I'm not perfect " I replied feeling my body tremble.**_

 _ **Seiya's POV**_

 _ **My eyes couldn't look away from her body, it was as though she could of been sculpted from clay and made to be perfect.**_

 _ **Keeping her hands in place, I move my head down**_ _ **using only my tongue I glide down the body that could only be of a goddess, as I did the trembling was becoming slow intakes of her breathing. As I was getting closer to her lower part I stopped instead I kiss her outer thigh then work to the inner area.**_

 _ **Stopping myself from enjoying the softness of her skin on my lips I look up to face her " Seiya? " Usagi asks " is something wrong? ".**_

 ** _Crawling back up to her I stare intensely, " I've been holding back Usagi I love you too much I want your first time to be memorable but even I'm scared to think you might regret having to have chosen me to... " not finishing her sweet lips cover mine surprising me but then what happened next caught me off gaurd completely. As our lips were occupied Usagi slides my boxers down followed by stroking my manhood only to make me become hard._**

 ** _Parting away now my breathing was getting heavy this was different and not normal, I never would of thought that Usagi would have this affect. Placing my hand over hers I had to stop or then I would reach my end. " Are you okay? " she asks me with concern " I'm good in fact really good " I breathed " you surprised me " I teased._**

 ** _" I wanted to make you feel good " replies Usagi blushing, " I'd say you did...but it's my turn " I replied looking at her in a mischievous manner, " your turn to what? " she asks nervously. Just how I was surprised without saying another word I bend Usagi's legs then rest them on my shoulders along with holding her thighs tight, " Seiya " gasps Usagi follwed by me tasting her womanhood._**

 ** _As I was trying to tell her earlier I had been holding back, I wanted to take my time exploring Usagi's body before we got into the more intense parts such as now..._**

 ** _" You taste so good " I breathed circling my tongue around her opening, " d-d-don't say that " stutters Usagi her face all flushed and filled with pleasure, " admit it you like this baby " I said continuing my torture only to make her back arch up along with tightening my hold on her thighs " yes...yes I do like it...please don't stop " she moans loudly._**

 ** _I feel her tense up moving my tongue within her meaning she was getting close to climax but we weren't going to finish like this. Sitting up I use two fingers to feel how wet she was this also meant we can take it to the final part._**

 ** _As Usagi catches her breath from my torture, unaware to her part of this_** ** _was to get her ready, " I wish you could do more " she breathed followed by me smiling at her, " who says were done...are you ready? " I asked caressing her thighs, without saying anything Usagi sits up along with kissing me._**

 ** _Without parting I reach into the night table drawer and pull out the familiar aluminum packet, followed by us falling back onto the pillows I piled up earlier._**

 ** _Usagi's POV_**

 ** _This evening has been so eye opening discovering new emotions I wasn't aware of..._**

 ** _As our kiss continued I could hear the minor sounds of Seiya trying to get something without parting from me, afterwards we fell back onto the pillows he arranged behind me. Wrapping my arms around his neck my heart races more knowing what's coming next._**

 ** _Pulling away momentarily Seiya keeps his eyes on mine along with supporting himself with one arm, " let me know if your uncomfortable " he whispers_** ** _putting the empty wrapper on the table, " I know you'll be gentle " I breathed kissing his forehead, " ok " said Seiya resting his forehead onto mine our eyes meeting._**

 ** _Holding my legs I gasp feeling the tip of his manhood against my untouched womanhood, tightening my arms around his neck I he slowly enters me. My eyes couldn't resist shutting tight as a sharp pierce like pain breaks the barrier that once kept me a virgin to now getting deflowered._**

 ** _My whole body went still as I bared the pain followed by tears sliding down, " I'm sorry for hurting you I'll stop " breathed Seiya holding me close " no please don't stop " I replied caressing his face, " I want us to keep going " I add smiling._**

 ** _Wiping away my tears along with kissing my forehead, " as you wish " he answers pressing himself onto me then I feel him slowly move inside, the pain from earlier still existed but it didn't bother me as much instead I was feeling pleasure from the man I loved._**

 ** _" Seiya " I moaned as he started to move quicker along with resting on my elbows, " Usagi " he breathed before bringing me up towards him so that I our bodies were pressed against one another followed by me wrapping my legs around his waist._**

 ** _Seiya placed his hands on my hips and slowly guides me to move with him, along with feeling a more joyful sensation, " oh god your so warm Usagi " Seiya moaned freeing one of his hands from my hips, " this is so good...Seiya your so wild " I said before kissing him deeply along with pushing him down._**

 ** _Pressing my hands onto his chest I move my hips in a more steady and quick speed,_** ** _Seiya inside me is unlike anything I've ever felt, he was touching sensitives area that I haven't let anyone near and to now experience this especially with someone I truly loved I'm glad it was him. Continuing to move Seiya's hands cup my breasts and gently caresses them in a kneading like motion._**

 ** _The moaning and whimper sounds that came from me only increased as he did that I started to feel a pressure deep within me, as I was about to say something Seiya rolled us over so now_** ** _he was on top. " Seiya I-I feel..." unable to finish Seiya increased his speed only to feel him go deeper, " I know your getting so tight let's finish " he breathed looking at me._**

 ** _I wasn't sure what he meant nor could I even think at this moment when all I could is bliss. Securing my arms on his neck I moved my hips with his and we continued on. The pressure inside me was rising the more Seiya thrusts into me along with me moving, even my breathing was getting shallow._**

 ** _Shutting my eyes tight along with my arms tightening around his neck, I felt a hard and satisfying release..._**

 ** _" SEIYA!!!!!!!! "_**

 ** _My body went limp as well as Seiya's who let all his weight fall on top of mine, it didn't matter to me feeling his body on mine was nice especially when we just made love tonight. I could hear him trying to recover from what just happened, at this moment I couldn't help but smile as I gently smoothed his hair._**

 ** _My free hand slowly caressed Seiya's body especially his smooth strong back, as my hand moved to his right shoulder I suddenly felt something faint but as I went to feel it more Seiya took hold of it._**

 ** _His warm lips kiss the inside of my palm making me blush, " are you okay? " he asks smiling " yes " I answer smiling back at him, " do regret it? " asks Seiya " no I don't " I replied before kissing his lips._**

 ** _Seiya's POV_**

 ** _I can't describe this it's different from other experiences I've had and I'm glad to know Usagi didn't regret this, I hoped I made it special for her. The moonlight was still shining and the snowfall still continued._**

 ** _I slowly started to move of Usagi I was concerned that my weight could be hurting her but then, " don't " said Usagi with her hand on my shoulder, " I'm too heavy " I answer but shaking her head Usagi smiles, " your not heavy...can we stay like this longer? " she asks followed by making me smile._**

 ** _" Anything for you " I answered slowly laying back onto her, " thank you " whispers Usagi into my ear only to feel confused, " for making my first time special and being gentle " she added blushing._**

 ** _My heart skipped a beat the moment I heard her say those words, I definitely didn't want to pressure her into having sex and I tried to make her first time gently._**

 ** _There was something special between us tonight and maybe it's possible that were meant for each other in a whole new way both emotionally and physically, again this is indescribable._**

 ** _" I said once I'll respect my girlfriend in every way possible " I said moving her hair away from her face, " I love you Seiya " said Usagi holding my face, " I love you too Usagi " I answer before we kiss._**

 ** _A while later I pulled the blankets over our bodies, facing each other I held Usagi in my arms as we fell into a deep restful nights sleep one thing was certain we both felt happy..._**

 ** _AN: It's finished it took awhile but life and work had me too stressed and overwhelmed to be able to work on this chapter and it's the longest I've written but I had to make sure it was done well. Hopefully everyone enjoys it._**


End file.
